Amoríos Incidentales
by queen-chiibi
Summary: Un pelirrojo deprimido con arranques suicidas, un universitario que necesita un techo por un problemas y una hermana mayor sobre protectora con mente maquiabelica que ara de todo por borrar el antiguo amor de su hermanito, mezclen todo y que tenemos- extra una sorpresa-
1. Comienzo, accidente en la Universidad y

AMORIOS ACCIDENTADOS

CAPITULO1: BODA, ATAQUE EN LA UNIVERSIDAD, SUICIDA Y ENCUENTRO

POV'S HIROTO

Hola mi nombre es Kira Hiroto, soy presidente de las empresas Kira y estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo Midorikawa Ryuuji, llevo muchos años estándolo pero no me he confesado por miedo, si miedo a perderlo, a no ser correspondido, a arruinar todo lo que hemos construido juntos, pero gracias a esto hoy aguanto un profundo dolor en m corazón MI Mido se casa, si como le oyen se casa con nada más que Yagami Queen una ex compañera del instituto y modelo con quien llevaba una relación de pocos meses, hoy lo han anunciado y yo solo me trago todo el dolor no le puedo hacer esto a mi amado a pesar de no ser correspondido, así que sonrío lo más real que puedo, que al parecer es bastante convincente, claro con esta engaño asta a los empresarios que peor me caen, pero hay dos personas a quien no engaño a mi hermana Hitomiko y a mi mejor amigo Fuusuke Suzuno que me miran preocupados uno más notorio que otro, ¡rayos!, debí imaginarlo, ellos se me acercan luego de felicitar a Ryuuji y Queen

-hermano- fue lo que dijo Hitomiko dándome un abrazo

-Hiroto, estaremos contigo – no necesito más para saber que me apoyan, puesto que ellos saben que amo a Mido

-salgamos, por favor – pido en un susurro no creo resistir como se abrazan y besan frente a todos, los tres salimos rápidamente argumentando asuntos pendientes despidiéndonos con una sonrisa más falsa que un billete de dos pesos*, ya una vez fuera me dijeron

-no intentes nada estúpido- fue Suzuno

-no lo hare- dije sin creérmelo ni yo mismo

-te conocemos, y nos preocupamos por ti sabemos que podrías hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas después- me suplico con la mirada Hitomiko

-no se preocupen no hare nada, ¿me acompañan a casa?- pregunte algo desganado

-claro- dijo comprensiva mi hermana mientras pensaba _"no lo are asta después de la boda"_, llegamos a mi casa y nos despedimos no sin antes asegurarles que no aria una locura, apenas se fueran, una vez solo en mi casa tome una botella de whiskey y me la empine*, esa noche llore, llore y bebí asta quedar dormido.

FIN POV'S HIROTO

POV'S MASAKI

Hola soy Kariya Masaki, ¿qué puedo decir de mí?, la verdad no mucho, soy universitario en la carrera de psicología de la universidad de Inazuma Town, vivo en los dormitorios para estudiantes becados, soy huérfano y antes de entrar aquí vivía en un orfanato "Sun Garden", la directora del lugar Kira Hitomiko una ex entrenadora, mujer amable la verdad, tengo un compañero de cuarto Yukimura Hyoga y la verdad es mi único amigo, a la mayoría de los estudiantes no les agradamos los becados según ellos _somos "una perdida de recursos, espacio y comida para los verdaderos estudiantes"_, o si porque nos lo han dicho en nuestras narices, los peores los del dormitorio El Dorado son una bola de lambe botas y brabucones que siguen a su jefe de dormitorio que la verdad ni me acuerdo como se llama, el peor y más cruel el líder de los chicos Gamma alguien manipulador y sádico que aria lo que su jefe le ordenara todo por sacar la "basura" becada, no me quejo tenemos dos comidas al día y donde dormir a pesar de que sea un viejo dormitorio de madera que parece estar en sus últimos días, nunca les he prestado atención a Gamma y su sequito pero hoy actuaban más sigilosos de lo normal comentando algo de que "por fin sacaremos la basura del campus solo esperen un poco más y ya verán", los únicos de ellos que parecían algo… ¿angustiados?, ¿preocupados?... ba lo que sea son Alpha y Beta los lideres de las secciones Omega del dormitorio El Dorado, lo mejor que hice fue alejarme de ellos lo más rápido posible, al salir a almorzar me encontré con Yuki-chan como le digo a Yukimura al principio admito fue para molestar

-hola Masaki-kun, ¿hoy qué tal?- me dijo apenas nos encontramos

-no me quejo pero- voltee a los lados y le hice señas para que se acercara, él así lo hizo y le susurre- Gamma y sus achichincles* andan sospechosos, creo que planean algo

-lo se andan murmurando cosas raras- me dijo confidencial, poco después dejamos el tema pasar y comimos y platicamos cosas triviales, asta que nos regresamos a nuestros salones

FIN POV'S MASAKI

UN MES DESPUÉS

POV'S HIROTO

Lo miro, y no lo creo ahí están Ryuuji y Queen dando sus votos, oigo el acepto y no lo quiero creer que en realidad ocurre, en este momento agradezco de que Suzuno y Hitomiko se sentaran junto a mí en la iglesia sino ya hubiera flaqueado, estaría llorando de rodillas a Ryuuji que no se casara, humillándome por alguien que nunca me dedico un pensamiento cuando acepto esto, en este momento nos dirigimos a la fiesta por la feliz pareja, creo que tomare asta perder la conciencia

FIN POV'S HIROTO

POV'S MASAKI

-Esos idiotas del dormitorio El Dorado- oigo decir a Kurama Norihiko un sempai de Administración, pero no puede estar más acertado, Yuki-chan todavía esta en shock es que esos desgraciados enserio se pasaron

-cuanta verdad Kurama-sempai, cuanta verdad- digo mientras ayudo Yuki- chan a alejarse de lo que anterior mente fueron los dormitorios para becados que ahora tiene grafitis en las paredes que apenas se sostienen y están medio quemadas, que dicen_: "ya lárguense basuras", "haber si aprenden", "no pertenecen aquí, bola de pobres diablos"_ y cosa peores, por dentro esta irreconocible todo quemado o incinerado electrodomésticos, camas, nuestras cosas nada se salvo, y ahí vienen escucho sus insufribles risas

-jajajajaja…. Espero que aprendan que este no es su lugar- dijo Gamma secundado de su sequito de lame botas, después se fueron al parecer solo querían ver nuestras caras y burlarse a gusto, cuando ellos se van notamos como dos se quedan son esos dos Alpha y Beta

-y ustedes ¿qué quieren continuar el trabajo de sus "amigos"?- dijo Kyosuke Tsurugi de Medicina

-no, esperen solo queremos disculparnos- dijo el peli-violeta

-¿disculparse?, ¿ustedes?, no lo creo- dijo Kurama- sempai serio, los otros dos se miraron, para luego asentirse y sacar algo de entre los arboles, era unas bolsas negras y cuando las abrieron nos sorprendimos eran nuestras cosas, bueno no todas pero si lo más indispensable como ropa y zapatos

-nos disculparnos por no haber impedido esto- dijo la peli-celeste señalando al ex dormitorio- pero salvamos algunas cosas, vengan- dijo y así con recelo recuperamos lo poco que salvaron esos dos

-gracias- dije bajito

-no las des no logramos salvar el dormitorio- dijo triste la chica

-¿y porqué nos ayudan?- dijo desconfiado Kyosuke

- nosotros no estamos de acuerdo con el pensamiento general de nuestro dormitorio- comenzó el chico

-pero tuvimos que entrar el director es mi tío y nos pidió pruebas para poder despedir al jefe de dormitorio, le llevamos la información pero no fuimos lo suficientes rápidos- completo la chica- y por eso nos disculpamos

- vamos con el director haber que se puede hacer – dijo el chico

EN LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR

-bueno chicos lamento informarles que no les puedo dar asilo asta nuevo aviso, pero les repondremos las cosa, pueden seguir asistiendo con regularidad, pero no tenemos estancias done recibirlos- nos dijo el director un hombre de edad media cerca de 40 años cabello celeste y ojos azul cobalto, piel perlada y traje color beige su nombre Yamajara Kaworu

-pero ¿qué aremos mientras tanto?, ¿Dónde dormiremos?- pregunto Tsurugi, él era de otra ciudad

- lo lamento pero no lo se – no dijo con tristeza el director- algunos podrían quedarse en estancias de la universidad Teikoku conozco a algunos miembros del personal y me han dicho que tienen un poco de espacio

-gracias, pero ¿Cuántos serian?- pregunto Yuki-chan

-haber son 40 becados y Teikoku puede con 30, ¿hay alguno que pueda quedar se en otro lugar?- pregunto con un poco de esperanza, a lo que sus pire y subí mi mano

-yo puedo -dije algo desganado

-genial, ¿puedes alojar a alguien más?- pregunto y mis compañeros me vieron con esperanza de no tener que marcharse porque la mayoría de los becado eran de otra cuidad o vivían muy lejos de la universidad, yo solo pude suspirar

-no se yo… vivo en un orfanato- dije causando muecas de que mejor nos hubiéramos cayado- pero puedo preguntar a la encargada hay una parte que esta deshabitada y veré si nos deja ocuparla claro que habría que cooperar en tareas y algunos gastos básicos-dije causando alivio a algunos

-por favor nos harías un gran favor- dijo suavemente el director- yo me encargare de los gastos dile eso

-claro, pero ya seria mañana cuando traiga respuesta- dije

-claro creo que por un día podemos alojarlos en el gimnasio- dijo el director, tomando mis cosas me despedí de Yuki-chan, por hoy se que todos dormirán en el gimnasio e septo yo que iré a "Sun Garden", mañana la mayoría se ira a los dormitorios de la Teikoku, no se porque presiento que algo pasara esta noche, bueno estoy caminando hacia el orfanato lo bueno es que esta a unos 20 minutos caminando de la universidad así que no esta lejos, la Teikoku esta unos 25 minutos sale mejor donde Hitomiko-san, lo único malo es que ahí que pasar por un puente que esta sobre unas canchas donde solía practicar futbol y en la mañana hay mucho trafico, sigo divagando hasta que me doy cuenta que hay alguien en el puente, ¿qué ara?, luego de observarlo un rato me aterro ese sujeto va a saltar del puente, a no, no en mi guardia si quiere saltar cuando alguien más pase no yo, no quiero testificar ante la policía, así que rápidamente corro para detenerlo y grito

-¡NOO!, ¡ESPERA!- afortunadamente logro derribarlo a la acera sino hay, él se remueve en mis brazos el sujeto es pelirrojo y piel muy blanca casi como papel, vaya apesta a alcohol, lo que me faltaba un loco alcohólico con instintos suicidas –oye tú ¿estas bien?- no me responde creo que desvaría, esta balbuceando tonterías como: _helado-chan, boda, bruja malaquita helados_, si que el tipo esta loco pero dice algo entre todo eso que me llama la atención: si me vieran Hitomiko-chan y Suzuno-kun me matarían wiiii, que rayos lo llevare a "Sun Garden" alo mejor que conoce a Kira-san y logra meterlo en alcohólicos anónimos o un psiquiatra ahhh – vamos borrachito a "Sun Garden" – y así lo llevo arrastrando al orfanato

FIN POV'S MASAKI

Continuara…

Q.C: ¿QUÉ TAN MAL QUEDO?, ¿SIGO O HUYO PARA QUE NO ME CUELGEN?

MIYU:EXAJERADA~ PERO NO ESTARIA MAS TENER UN CHALECO ANTIBALAS O ANTI TOMATES ACABAS DE SEPARAR HIROMIDO Y COMBERTIRLO EN, EN HIROMASA AWWW UN LINDO PELIRROJO AMANTE DEL SHOTA~

NARUTO: PAR DE LOCAS BUENO COMO REGALO POR VACACIONES UN EXTRA LLAMADO ENTREISTANDO A LOS ACTORES (COFCOFESCLAVOSCOFCOF)

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Q.C: hola~ ¿les gusta mi sorpresa?, espero que si Mi-chan los invitados de hoy

MIYU: son el ex –capitán del equipo génesis y que en esta historia le rompieron el corazón: Kiyama/Kira Hiroto

Q.C: yo le ayudo- ¬

NARUTO: ni lo creas loquita esta aquí por la entrevista nada más, bueno también el helado favorito de todos que este capi y en algunos más será medio patán: Midorikawa Ryuuji

MIDORIKAWA:¡HEY! ¿Cómo que patán?- dijo clavándole dagas por los ojos a la escritora que se escondió tras un escritorio que casualmente estaba a una distancia segura de los invitados y delante de el Naruto y Miyu

Q.C: ya, ya heladito-chan

MIYU: bueno el ultimo invitado de hoy el bipolar más querido de Inazuma Town y principal futuro interés amoroso del sexy Hiroto: Kariya Masaki

Q.C: ¡SI!, a las preguntas pero como no hay de los lectores se conformaran con las mías, queridos lectores si tienen alguna pregunta para este trío déjenlas en un Review o un PM y las que sean posibles saldan en la próxima entrevista are lo posible para que sean todas ok Mi-chan las primeras preguntas

MIYU: para Hiroto-kun, 1) ¿Cómo mantenías ese peinada en el instituto Alius?, 2 )¿desde cuando te enamoraste de Mido-chan?,4) ¿Qué piensas que en la historia estarás con un menor?

HIROTO: bien- suspiro- 1) mucha gel un tarro al día, 2) etto … desde muy pequeños aunque en un principio lo confundí con una niña -/- , 3) ¿tengo que contestar?

Q.C: sip, o sino… derribaremos Sun Garden- se ve queen con un control en la mano y cuando lo presiona baja una pantalla que muestra una bola demoledora junto el oranato- y eso va para los tres en esta y la próxima entrevista

HIROTO: bueno, es, es perturbador pero se siente bien aun atraer a los jóvenes jejeje- dijo con un toque pervertido viendo al peli ¿aqua?,

MASAKI: etto, queen-san continúe- ve a Hiro mas cerca y grita- ¡YA!

Q.C: si, si, pues Mido-chan, ¿Por qué el peinado de helado?, ¿Qué sentiste al casarte con Queen-chan? y ¿Qué opinas del HiroMasa?

MIDORIKAWA: pues…1) fue idea de los demás yo porque querría un helado en la cabeza, malditos bastardos y si hablo de ustedes Suzuno y Nagumo- grito sobre la silla en ñla que estaba y los otros dos se alejaron de él-, cofcof, 2) bueno Quee-chan es muy linda y amble pero- ve a Hiroto y se sonroja- rayos no puedo decir más / porque la loca me mata por arruinar sucesos futuros del fic, 3)eres un ladrón de novios – le grito al más joven que se asusto por la reacción del peli-verde

NARUTO: E .. bueno antes de que se maten las preguntas para Masaki-kun , ¿Qué opinas de Hiroto-kun?, ¿Qué opinas de Midorikawa?, ¿quieres que la autoras te adopte?

MASAKI: jeje…1) por lo que veo del fic y del poco comportamiento aquí pues…- momento de tensión los ojos de los otros cinco sobre él- que es un loco con tendencias shota y pervertido- Hirot se fue a un rincón oscuro de las sal asiendo circulitos en la pared

Q.C: ya se nos volvió emo ajajaja

MASAKI: 2) que es muy celoso e histérico y 3) seria lindo~ -/- autora se le tira encima abrazando al chico y frotando su mejilla contra la del peli aqua

Q.C: nos vemos en la próxima no olviden las preguntas son para este trío

MIYU: EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ES ¿HERMANOS?, TRATO Y NUEVO DOMICILIO BYE~

NARUTO: NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR Y ESPERAMOS NO NOS ASECINES

*SI ALGUIEN HA VENIDO A MÉXICO SABRA QUE NO SE ASEN BILLETES DE DOS PESOS ASÍ QUE SABRAN QUE MÁS FALSOS JAMAS


	2. ¿Hermanos?, trato y nuevo domicilio

CAPITULO 2: ¿HERMANOS?, TRATO Y NUEVO DOMICILIO

POV'S MASAKI

Hitomiko- san esta con el pelirrojo que traje al orfanato que resulto ser su hermano menor, yo todavía estoy sorprendido por eso haber rebobinemos un poco

▬§Flash back§▬

Estoy llegando a "Sun Garden" con el borrachín y espero que Hitomiko-san no me diga nada por ello, ya le explicare como lo encontré para ver que podemos hacer teniendo un suicida en casa, cuando entro todo estas oscuro claro a esta hora la única despierta es Hitomiko-san, busco a tientas en switch de la luz, en poco tiempo la enciendo y grito

-HITOMIKO-SAN VENGA POR FAVOR- espero unos segundos y después la miro asomarse por el pasillo, cuando se me acerca ve traigo a alguien en la espalda,

-¿Quién es Masaki-kun?- dice con cierto ¿temor?, a lo mejor por que es un extraño

-la verdad no lo se, un suicida loco que esta asta las chanclas de tomado por lo que he visto- le respondo con honestidad- lo salve de que saltara del puente que esta por las canchas

-bien, graci…cias, Maski-kun- me extraño por que se ve nerviosa y angustiada- llevémoslo a una habitación

-¿lo conoce?- le pregunto con extrañeza

- si- me responde- es... mi hermano menor- creo que oí mal el suicida es hermano de Hitomiko-san creo que me vio muy choqueado porque agrego – luego te explico ahora vemos a que se acueste

-si claro- le digo lo dejamos en un cuarto vacio del lugar ella lo tapo y pude oír como le dijo unas palabras

-me dijiste que no arias nada estúpido o de lo que te arrepintieras – le susurro con tristeza, luego se alejo – voy a hacer una llamada en un momento vengo

▬§Fin del flash back§▬

POV'S HITOMIKO

Ese tonto me había dicho que no intentaría nada estúpido pero, ¿Por qué asta ahora y no antes?- de repente le llegan imágenes de la boda y lo desolado que se veía su hermanito- claro la boda, quería ver con sus propios ojos que fuera verdad, tomo el teléfono y marco un numero que me aprendí de memoria desde el día que nos enteramos de la boda, el de Suzuno el mejor amigo de Hiroto, un timbre, dos timbres, tres y contesta

-_hola, Suzuno al habla, ¿Quién es?- _su voz siempre seria

-soy Hitomiko – le dije algo cortada

-_oh, Hitomiko-san, ¿Hiroto llego allá?, es que cuando salió de la recepción se veía muy tomado_

-no llego lo trajeron- respondí con un toque sombrío

-_¿Quién?_

-un chico que estaba en el orfanato y estudia en la universidad lo conozco desde pequeño

-_bien, aunque supongo que no me llamas para avisarme eso solamente, ¿verdad_?- dijo un poco tensa

-así es lo que paso es que el chico no lo trajo por ser mi hermano sino porque lo creyó un suicida al yo podría internar, é..el- me voz tembló

-_Hitimoko-san, ¿Qué pasa?-_ se notaba alterado ya yo nunca tartamudeo

-él quiso saltar del puente que esta sobre las canchas de camino a la Universidad- dije casi en un susurro- de no haber llegado Masaki-kun- y allí mi voz se quebró, mi hermanito estaría muerto de no ser por él y seguro Suzuno entendió porque me dijo

-_no_ _desesperes Hitomiko-san voy para allá, en unos minutos llego, vigílalo mientras_- me dijo y colgó yo solo asentí aunque no me viera limpie las lagrimas que no sabia que había soltado y fui justo a Masaki-kun que me veía preocupado

-Masaki-kun, gracias de nuevo por salvar a mi hermano- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-no se preocupe Hitomiko-san, pero ¿Qué le habrá pasado para querer quitarse la vida?- me dijo el preocupado pero claro estudia psicología, la mente humana, ¿Cómo no tendría esa pregunta?

-hace un mes- empecé a decir siempre Masaki-kun me a dado esa seguridad, incluso más que Midorikawa y ya que es lo que estudia tal vez sepa algo para que seje de sufrir o por lo menos vivir con ello-la persona de quien esta enamorado con locura anuncio su matrimonio y le pidió ser su padrino, y hoy se caso

-así que problemas amorosos- dijo más para si que para mí- esos son los más difíciles y los que más tardan en curarse

-¿no tienes una recomendación? – le pregunte algo ansiosa él suspiro

-incluso para los psicólogos hay cosas que no comprendemos del todo, el amor es uno de los enredos más grandes del mundo que no hay un factor fijo para ello lo único que queda es saber lo que te gusta de persona- dijo serio la luz de los focos se reflejaba en sus gafas (N/A: si en mi fic Masaki tiene gafas como las de Miyuki Takara de Luky Star, luego explico el porque)- aunque- dijo dándome una esperanza- hay un proyecto en el que estoy trabajando junto a un compañero, Shindou Takuto-san que consiste en el enfoque negativo hacia una persona y sus consecuencias tal vez si tu hermano se enfoca en lo negativo y el daño que le causa la persona en si a él pueda "des-enamorarse"- dijo con un aire pensativo pero, que importa hay una esperanza por mas remota que sea- pero o te ilusiones mucho todavía no esta probada, apenas la pondremos en practica con unos voluntarios si funciona la aplicare en tu hermano- me dijo con una mirada condescendiente

-¿y cuanto tiempo tomara eso?- pregunte ansiosa

-pues… uno meses- dijo y me quede muda es

-es mucho tiempo- una voz dijo lo que pensé, voltee encontrando a

-Suzuno-kun- dije no escuche cuando entro

-¿no podrías probarla con Hiroto-kun?- pregunto con presura

-no puede a menos que me de un permiso para tenerlo bajo supervisión y prueba de tratamiento- dijo Msaki-kun

-no te preocupes por eso yo conseguiré el permiso- dije rápidamente, lo siento Hiroto pero es por tu bien

FIN POV'S HITOMIKO

POV'S SUZUNO

Vaya cosas la solución a nuestras plegarias llego junto con nuestros problemas tocando la puerta del "Sun Garden", aunque tengo unas dudas

-¿Quién o quienes supervisaran esto?- pregunte viendo fijamente al chico que me miro de igual manera, tiene agallas muchos con tres veces su edad voltean la mirada

- seremos mi compañero Shindou Takuto-san, dos ayudantes: Fey Rune y MatsucazeTenma de un curso menos, un maestro supervisor Terumi Afuro y yo obviamente- me contesto con voz firme y gruesa per delicada ya sea por su edad o por lo que estudia

-¿Quién le supervisaría? Y ¿durante que horario?- espero sea 24/7 así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro Hiroto supera su depresión post-desilusión amorosa y alguien vigila que no cometa una locura

-nos turnaríamos y seria todos los días saliendo de la escuela asta las 6 o 7, espero no piensen que es mucho – nos dijo algo nervioso que va asta falta tiempo

-bien pero dado lo que has visto hasta ahora necesitamos que lo vean constante las casi 24 horas del día excepto cuando trabaja, claro- dije sin rodeos lo que al parecer sorprendió al joven

- no creo que podamos ya que se suscito un incidente por así decirlo en la universidad- dijo para después tomar un poco de aire- de echo esa es la principal razón de mi visita Hitomiko-san- miro a la nombrada que le pregunto con la mirada- fue provocado un incendio en los dormitorios para becados- soltó sin más francamente me sorprendió se cree que fueron alumnos de otros dormitorios y se esta investigando mientras yo y otros 39 alumnos no podremos quedarnos en la Universidad de echo la Teikoku alojara a 30, pero serán los que vienen de otras ciudades y…-dudo un poco raro- me preguntaba si ¿podría quedarme aquí en lo que reparan los dormitorios?- pregunto ya más tranquilo

-claro Maski-kun- dijo cn una sonrisa Hitomiko-san al parecer este chico le agrada

-aparte, el director cuando supo que vendría a pedir asilo aquí- bajo un poco la mirada- me pidió que le preguntara si los 9 chicos que faltan de donde dormir ¿podían quedarse aquí?, claro la universidad pagara los gastos básicos como lo aria con un dormitorio- se apresuro a decir, pero con esto se me ocurrió una idea para la vigilancia 24/7 a Hiroto y por lo que veo Hitomiko-san pensó en lo mismo

-Masaki-kun pueden quedarse pero…- el chico levanto un poco la cabeza- are un trato contigo ellos se quedan aquí su tú te quedas donde mi hermano a cuidarlo 24/7, su cas no queda lejos de la universidad unos 15 minutos pero esta algo escondida- le planteo

-¿todos los nueve?-pregunto inseguro creo que recordó algo ya que suspiro al ver asentir a Hitomiko-san- de acuedo

No pude evitar sonreír creo que por fin van a pasarle cosa buenas a Hiroto

FIN POV'S SUZUNO

POV'S MASAKI

No puedo creer que Hitomiko-san me estafara de esta manera pero ya que Yuki-chan era uno de los que no alcanzo lugar en la Teikoku, en la mañana le escuche pelear con su hermano ayudada por el peli-blanco de ayer, creo que el hombre no quería ser parte del proyecto, ni dejarme vivir con él, pero al final como siempre Hitomiko-san consigue lo que quiere ya que veo al pelirrojo de que ni su nombre se, viene con lo que parece una cara de rendido y resaca con lo que olía a alcohol anoche no me sorprendería que así sea, Hitomiko-san se me acerca sonriente

-Masaki-kun, mi hermano Kira Hiroto-kun- me lo presento a lo que el hombre me dio una sonrisa apenada pero no estudio psicología por nada se que no esta feliz y pasa una gran fase de depresión – hermano, él es Kariya Maski-kun a quien darás asilo y ayudaras con su proyecto de carrera- presento y casi ordeno a su hermano, aunque su hermano parece sorprenderse de algo, seguramente del "kun" que su hermana uso con migo se por propia experiencia que Hitomiko-san es algo cautelosa

-bien, Kariya-kun, ¿nos vamos?, necesito una ducha y tú llegar a la Universidad, ¿no?- me pregunto con una voz suave y amable, ahora se que esta acostumbrado a guardar sus emociones, ya que a pesar de su voz sus ojos están deprimidos y opacos

-claro, solo recojo mi maleta, y aun me falta una hora para la Uni- le respondí de manera amable pero neutra es lo mejor en estos casos, recogí mi maleta y lo seguí afuera del orfanato, al parecer su amigo albino nos llevara, en menos de cinco minutos llegamos y enserio queda cerca de la Universidad, la cas es muy bonita de tres pisos de color marfil marcos de ventanas y puertas crema, tiene un balcón y un lindo jardín, nos bajamos, Kira-san saco las llaves y abrió la puerta es un lugar muy bonito pisos de madera una sala beige, una mesa para el café pero… es fría, impersonal, incluso se podría decir que te transmitía un sentimiento que te hacia sentir no bienvenido, en eso Kira- san se volteo

-tú dormitorio seré el primero a la derecha el mío esta al fondo del mismo pasillo- me dijo ya en el piso de arriba- tomare una ducha- dijo yéndose pero se detuvo antes de entrar al pasillo totalmente- y Kariya-kun bienvenido a tú, temporal, nuevo domicilio- y ahora si se fue pero esa frase me sonó tan bacía, mi nuevo domicilio, si claro, apenas terminen los dormitorios yo me largo se donde no soy bienvenido pero por la resaca por lo menos le are el desayuno, necesito hacer esto lo más llevadero posible o el proyecto fallara

FIN POV'S MASAKI

Continuara…

Q.C: QUE PASARA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO?, YO LO SE PERO ¿USTEDES QUIEREN SABER?, SI ES ASI NO OLVIDEN DEJAR UN REVIEW

NARUTO: POR FALTA DE PREGUNTAS LA SECCION DE ENTREVISTAS ESTA CANSELADA ASTA QUE LAS AIGA Y

MIYU: QUEREMOS AGRADECER A SARA POR SU COMENTARIO

Q.C: A MI TAMBIEN ME ENCANTO LA PAREJA, NOS VEMOS SAYO~


	3. Comienzo, encuentro y lamentos

CAPITULO 3: COMIENZO, ENCUENTRO Y LAMENTOS

POV'S HIROTO

Siento el agua fría correr por mi cuerpo, quitándome un poco lo embotado de la resaca, anoche bebí mucho, bebí y bebí asta que mi sentido común y mi conciencia desaparecieron solo accedí a este estúpido proyecto por mi hermana por que vi la preocupación en sus ojos y sentí remordimiento por preocupar tanto a ella y a Suzuno, pero no puedo evitarlo me duele mucho como si cada vez que respiro inhalara agujas y estas se clavaran en mis pulmones y corazón, imposibilitándome de respirar, solo suspiro no hay más que hacer desaproveche mucho tiempo y deje ir mi felicidad, de repente oigo unos toques a la puesta del baño seguidos de la pasiva y tranquilizante voz del joven que desde hoy vivirá conmigo por tiempo indeterminado

-Kira-san, ¿esta bien?, es que ya tardo mucho- me dijo desde fuera sin tratar de abrir la puerta como Hitomiko o derribarla como Suzuno (gotita), vuelvo a suspirar por enésima vez hoy y le respondo

-no te preocupes Kariya-san, ya salgo

-bien- fue lo único que dijo y acto seguido se oyeron sus pasos escaleras abajo, creo que él me tiene más confianza que mi hermana o mis amigos, salgo del baño y entro en mi habitación, es el único lugar de la casa que esta según mi personalidad, una cama con marco negro, el cuarto esta pintado como el universo ya que a pesar del paso de los años sigo fascinado con el espacio exterior, mis sabanas son negro satinadas con pequeños puntos plateados como estrellas lo demás esta equipado como un cuarto normal excepto por un telescopio junto a las puertas que dan al balcón, saco un traje color gris, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra, me visto y bajo

-buenos días- le saludo bajando las escaleras

-buenos- me contesta él – siéntese el desayuno esta casi listo- eso si me sorprendió y más todavía cuando entre a la cocina, al verlo ahí con un simple jean algo gastado, una camiseta negra y lo que más me causo sorpresa y he de admitir me pareció adorable, estaré enamorado de Midorikawa pero no soy ciego, un lindo mandil color crema, que había comprado pensando en que mi lindo peli-verme algún día me prepara el desayuno , me senté en la mesa y él me puso un tazón de arroz junto con un desayuno típico americano (2 huevos y dos rebanadas de tocino), él se sirvió lo mismo y a cada uno una taza de café

-gracias, no tenias que molestarte- la verdad esto es incomodo así es como me imaginaba que seria una mañana casado con Midorikawa, es irónico que al día siguiente de que él se casara con Queen, yo tuviera la mañana que siempre soñé solo que sin él y con un joven universitario de protagonista

-no se preocupe Kira-san, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ya que no solo viviré en su casa por tiempo indefinido sino que será parte del proyecto que mi compañero y yo realizaremos- dijo sereno y con voz neutra, saben estoy empezando a creer que me analiza cada segundo que paso con él- y necesitamos tener una, digamos, relación amena para que esto funcione- después de eso solo asentí y comimos en un agradable silencio ya que no hubo las típicas preguntas de: ¿Por qué el intento de suicidio?, ¿usted enserio es hermano de Hitomiko-san?, entre otras que sinceramente no quiero responder y aran esta situación mas incomoda todavía, al terminar el desayuno él lavo los platos parecía que estaba meditando mientras lo hacia y una escusa para no hablarnos, bien por mí solo me dedique a terminar mi café y saltar mi vista entre el periódico y Kariya-san, dieron las 8:40 y me levante tenia que ir a trabajar

-¿a qué universidad vas?- no pude evitar preguntar él ya esta poniendo de su parte ahora me toca a mí

-en la Universidad Inazuma a unos 15 minutos de aquí- me respondió quitándose el mandil – y faltan 20 minutos para entrar, ¿usted ya se va?- es muy formal supongo que me ve como un total desconocido y con el espectáculo de anoche no me sorprende

-la conozco, y si ya voy saliendo, te llevo me queda de paso- le dije y no es broma tenia ganas de tomas un pequeño desvió de, ¿3 minutos?, no seria mucho

-¿no es una molestia?- pregunto inseguro

-naaa- le respondí infantilmente, lo cual gano una pequeña sonrisa burlona del peli-aqua

-de acuerdo voy por mis cosas, ¿quiere que le baje algo?- pregunto con cuidado

-hay un maletín en mi cuarto me lo traes- le pedí, él solo asintió y subió por las escaleras, un minuto después bajo con su bolso y mi maletín- gracias

- no hay de que, ¿vamos?- yo solo asentí y tome las llaves de mi auto (N/A: el mismo que en InaEle GO), y poco después ya estábamos rumbo a la universidad- por cierto su cuarto es bonito y con su esencia, ¿Por qué el resto de la casa no?- una pregunta que no me esperaba recuerdo que Midorikawa me pregunto que ¿Cuándo dejaría de ser un niño y madurar?, golpe duro lo se

-la verdad no soy muy dado a eso y solo decore mi dormitorio, y lo iba a hacer con el resto pero, digamos que una critica nada constructiva me lo impidió ya que el tema era inmaduro e infantil,- dije con amargura

-no se deje llevar por las criticas que de ellas siempre abra, céntrese en sus gustos y como quiere reflejar su personalidad- vaya es muy maduro me pregunto

-Kariya-san, ¿Cuántos años tiene?- no me resistí a preguntarlo

-jijiiji, deja entrar a un extraño a su casa sin saber su edad siquiera, que mal Kira-san- me dijo burlón y yo con una mano le ale la oreja,- hey, bueno tengo 19 años y ¿usted?

-ja mira quien habla, te quedas en casa de alguien a quien ni siquiera conoces- se la regrese y el hizo un puchero infantil con el seño fruncido, y simplemente no pude evitarlo- jajajajajaja- reí, reí como no había echo desde que Midorikawa fue novio de Queen-jajaja, yo tengo 26 años- vi la Universidad adelante y por un momento desee que estuviera más lejos pero, no lo podía evitar aparque al lado y él bajo- asta más tarde

-asta luego- desapareció rumbo al centro educativo, una vez ya no estaba en mi visión partí rumbo a al edificio de las empresas Kira, en unos 15 minutos llegue, aparque el coche y me dirigí a la entrada donde me esperaba Suzuno, hice una mueca ya que estoy seguro me dará un buen sermón por lo de anoche y hoy en la mañana

FIN POV'S HIROTO

POV'S YUKIMURA

No puedo creer que tanto tardara en ir por un simple paquete de hojas voy a llegar tarde a mi primera clase, bueno hola mi nombre es Yukimura Hyoga, mi mejor amigo es Kariya Maski al que por cierto espero y las cosas en el orfanato le salgan bien, estoy en la carrera de Educación, me encantan los niños no así la gente de mi edad o mayor, ya que ellos te pueden engañar, razón por la cual solo tengo dos amigos Masaki-kun que al igual que yo es desconfiado de la gente y vaya que tardamos en ser amigos y Amemiya Taiyou que fue quien nos presento, y aunque Masaki-kun no lo admita ni en sus pensamientos se que también lo considera un amigo, lo malo es que tiene salud delicada y hay temporadas que pasa en el hospital, de echo el estudia medicina y quiere hacer una especialidad para… ¿Cómo se llamaba?, quien sabe lo que se es de los que se encargan de los problemas de los pulmones, si solo una calle más y llego, un momento, ¿ese es Masaki-kun bajando de un convertible y despidiéndose de un guapo pelirrojo?, ya luego lo interrogare ahora a preocuparme por recoger mis cosas del gimnasio y llegar a clase a tie…

-ouch- que rayos creo que debí ver por donde iba, choque con alguien y lo hice tirar lo que llevaba, que vergüenza – disculpe no mire por donde iba- dije y me apure a ayudarle a recoger lo que le tire por el impacto son- ¿programas de entrenamiento?

-si, soy entrenador de futbol- creo que lo dije en voz alta

-disculpe otra vez lo del choque y la pregunta- le dije por primer vez mirándolo era un hombre muy guapo de cabellos plata y ojos grises-verdosos con piel muy blanca- un gusto Yukimura Hyouga

-Fubuki Shirou, igualmente, y dime ¿Por qué tanta prisa?- me pregunto haciéndome reaccionar

-¡voy a llegar tarde!, un placer Fubuki-san ojala nos veamos de nuevo - dije para irme a toda todo lo que daban mis piernas aunque pude oír la risa de el hombre era suave y tranquila como su cara, rayos a de pensar que soy un tonto

FIN POV'S YUKIMURA

POV'S SHIROU (N/A: va a salir Atsuya así para que no haya confusiones serán los nombres)

Que encuentro mas divertido el que tuve con ese joven, siendo quien soy es muy extraño que alguien me cuestione si soy entrenador, me recordó cuando era niño, aun así era muy lindo y ¿Cuánto le puedo llevar?, pero ¿Qué piensas Fubuki Shirou?, acabas de salir de una desastrosa relación y ahora quieres emparejarte con alguien varios años menor, aunque este se vea adorable con su piel blanquita, su cara fina enmarcada por su cabello que se veía tan suave morado-azulado y esos ojos todavía inocentes y enérgicos color turquesa, ¿a qué sabrán sus labios?, ya basta Shirou malo, Shirou malo, sabes que Atsuya se burlaría de ti asta no poder así que deja esos pensamientos, lo más probable es que no lo vuelva a ver, y bueno ya llegue a mi destino Empresas Kira, Suzuno me hablo por que quiere ver que programas seguirá el equipo tanto de "Sun Garden" como de la Academia Alius y para ayudarle a sermonear a Hiroto, ¿Qué habrá echo esta vez?

FIN POV'S SHIROU

POV'S BETA

¿Cómo pude llegar tan tarde?, todos estos problemas que tenemos nos los hubiéramos ahorrado si hubiera sido más rápida, Alpha ya me ha dicho que no es mi culpa y que esto era probable pero, aunque en mi cara este una sonrisa dibujada por dentro me siento horrible ya que en un principio tenia el mismo pensamiento que todos esos bastardos que incendiaron el dormitorio de becados, me alegro de haber cambiado a tiempo pero, siento que pude haber echo mas veo que todos ellos empacan para partir a la Teikoku y Kariya-san viene a decirnos el veredicto de la encargada del orfanato, estoy con mi tío, si la respuesta es no le suplicare a mis padres que los dejen quedarse en cas en casa aunque me echen la bronca

-Director Yamajara – dijo formal- me alegro decirle que Hitomiko-san a aceptado acoger a los nueve becados que faltan de techo- yo quiero llorar es un alivio y no resisto preguntar

-¿a cuanto de aquí queda el orfanato?-creo que los que irían también se hacían esa pregunta ya que todos voltearon a verlo

-a 20 minutos caminado, yo los conduciré de ida pero se regresan solos a la Uni-dijo

-¿pr que?- pregunto uno

-yo no me quedare en el orfanato, Hitomiko-san acepto acogerlos si yo vigilaba a su hermano menor, ósea que viviré con él – dijo algo des animado

-sentimos las molestias- dijo mi tío y yo me sentí mas culpable al cargarle algo más a Kariya-san , decidido me are su amiga y lo ayudare en lo que pueda, una vez se fueron me fui al pequeño bosquecillo de la Universidad, e hice lo que no pude ayer y hoy en todo el día llorar, llore de frustración, de decepción hacia mi misma, de impotencia y resentimiento, llore por mucho tiempo asta que una mano se poso en mi hombro y vi un pañuelo frente a mí, estaba apunto de gritale a Alpha o mi tío que se fuera, pero al girarme no me encontré con ninguno de los dos sino con un chico de caballo y ojos verde aqua con peinado que lo hacia parecer un conejo, él me sonrió y dijo

-apuesto que eres más bonita cuando sonríes

- gra…gracia- por el llanto estaba un poco ronca

- de nada soy Fey Rune ¿y tú?- vaya chico ayuda y alaga sin saber quien es la persona, es lindo, un lindo conejito

- soy Yamajara Beta un gusto- dije ya mas tranquila y nos quedamos en silencio, uno cómodo viendo la puesta de sol y como la Luna se ponía en lo alto del cielo

FIN POV'S BETA

Continuara…

Q.C: KYYA NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE ME SALIO Y SOLO TARDE UN DIA ESCRIBIENDOLO JEJEJE

MIYU: SABEMOS QUE LAS PAREJAS QUE SE DISÑUMBRAN SON RARAS PERO ESO ES LO MEJOR JOJOJOJOJ

NARUTO: PAR DE LOCAS AGRADECEMOS A Mikael Muodu POR SU COMENTARI Y ESTA INTENTANDO MEJORAR TODO LO QUE PUEDE SU ORTOGRAFIA

Q.C: SIP MIS PROFES ME REGAÑAN MUCHO POR ELLO JEJEJE SIGAN COMENTANDO Y ASTA A PROXIMA


	4. Compras, llamada y consuelo

CAPITULO 4: COMPRAS, LLAMADA Y CONSUELO

POV'S MASAKI

Esto es molesto olvide decirle al hermano de Hitomiko-san que no se vive de comida instantánea y rápida, y por eso mismo estoy en el supermercado, clAro después de dejar a los demás en "Sun Garden", aun recuerdo la sorpresa que me lleve al abrir el refrigerador solo había medio litro de leche, 5 huevos, ¼ de paquete de tocino, 1 manzana, 2 zanahorias, un poco de arroz y 3 rebanadas de pan, de eso no se vive y pude ver la basura llena de empaques de comida instantánea y cajas de comida rápida me sorprende que no este gordo con tanta basura, aunque ahora me pregunto si sabe cocinar- suspiro- seguro y come mas chatarra en su trabajo, hablare esto con él antes de ir con Hitomiko-san prometí vigilarlo y eso conlleva cuidarlo si hace falta, Dios él parece el niño y no yo

FIN POV'S MASAKI

POV'S NARRADOR

Se ve al peli-aqua caminado por los pasillos y llenando una canastilla, especialmente en la sección de verduras y empacando su comida favorita: fresas, tan absorto en sus pensamientos y regañar a Hiroto en ellos que choco con un albino ya conocido por nosotros Suzuno Fuusuke

-lo siento- dijo el menor

-no hay problema, y tú, ¿Kariya-san?- medio pregunto a lo que el otro asintió- ¿Qué ases aquí?

-De compras Kira-san no tiene mucha comida real que comer, solo instantánea y rápida- dijo el de lentes con fastidio

-hay que ver a ese Hiroto-kun, tenle paciencia él no sabe cocinar es más te aseguro que el gas esta intacto ni calentar agua sabe se le quema la olla- el menor lo miraba incrédulo a pesar de que el mayor lo dijo con rostro y voz seria- no me mires así es verdad en su casa Hitomiko-san cocinaba, en los entrenamientos de futbol las managers, y ahora en el trabajo come comida rápida o va a un restaurante

-Dios ese hombre terminara mu gordo y con problemas de salud – dijo medio en burla el peli-aqua

-ni que lo digas, pero ahora que vives con él me arias un favor

-¿Cuál?- pregunto extrañado Masaki el albino no se veía de los que pedían favores

-has que se alimente bien y si puedes mándale un almuerzo ya estoy asta las narices de siempre verlo con comida comprada, créeme cuando te digo que más de uno ya se lo ha dicho hasta Endo-san que es quien debería comer comida comprada con lo mal que cocina su esposa – dijo el albino con la cara seria pero medio azul, luego noto a alguien cerca y se despidió del peli-aqua- Kariya-san nos vemos pero inténtalo por favor

-claro, y dentro de una semana empieza el proyecto les daré a usted y Hitomiko-san detalles del avance del Kira-san claro los que se puedan porque se le dan al supervisor la mayoría – otro solo asintió

FIN POV'S NARRADOR

POV'S SUZUNO

Me alegro haberme encontrado con Mariya-san es muy serio y creo que le pondrá un poco de orden aunque sea a la vida de Hiroto, ya empezábamos a hablar de el tema importante, casi tanto como sus horribles hábitos alimenticios, pero el idiota de Nagumo se apareció cerca y tenia cara de querer saltar sobre Kariya-san ese imbécil no comprende que ya terminamos, me acerque a él con paso decidido y él muy egocéntrico me dio una sonrisa soberbia, yo solo la ignore y le pregunte directamente

-¿Qué rayos quieres pedazo de imbécil?- fui rudo, él sonrío más y con un tono que intentaba ser sexy dijo

-pero Suzuno, así le hablas a tu novio- le mande una mirada helada que lo hizo retroceder unos pasos

-tú no eres mi novio, entiéndelo y métetelo muy bien en tu hueca cabeza terminamos, se finite, game over, sayonara, te lo dije y repito como quieras acabamos- le dije con voz glaciar, pero no se rindió

-y ahora, ¿sales con chiquillos?- Me pregunto con voz enojada

-no, es un conocido de Hitomiko-san y en todo caso es universitario no un chiquillo, y con lo que he hablado con él es mucho más maduro que tú- le respondí fríamente

-no deberías estar hablando como si nada con ese, sino viendo que hacer Hitomiko-san ya te dijo que el muy tonto de Hiroto se intento suicidar- me dijo con tono bajo pero notablemente molesto

-si ya lo sabia y precisamente de eso estaba hablando con Kariya-san

-con que ese es su nombre, y de todos modos, ¿Por qué le dices eso a ese?-

-él fue quien salvo a Hiroto y en todo caso su nuevo psicólogo y compañero de cas- le dije con una sonrisa fría, a lo que el me vio con frustración y se dio vuelta mas no se fue sin antes decir

-escúchame bien Suzuno Fuusuke algún día regresaras a mí porque entiéndelo bien solo yo puedo ser tu dueño ¿entendiste?- me dijo y se marcho el maldito ese mi dueño, si claro por esa maldita posesividad terminamos por lo más sagrado amenazo a casi toda Empresas Kira

FIN POV'S SUZUNO

POV'S MIDORIKAWA

Esto es vida tengo un buen trabajo, buenos amigos y me acabo de casar con la hermosa Queen sin duda soy afortunado, estamos de luna de miel en Italia, adoro esto y disfrutaría más si a Hiroto no se le hubiera ocurrido declarárseme en mi despedida de soltero, lo bueno es que estaba muy tomado y al día siguiente no se acordaba de casi nada, pero que le hago es solo un amigo y me arruino eso me alegro de ponerlo de padrino no solo por lo de compartir el momento más feliz de mi vida con mi mejor amigo sino para que se diera cuenta que lo nuestro no podía ser, pude ver como en nuestra boda se veía todo depresivo y ausente incluso vi como tomaba como si no hubiera mañana, no preste atención él tenia que resignarse cree que no sabia, claro que lo sabia lo escuche mientras se hablaba así mismo de cómo quería una vida junto a mí, de verme preparar el desayuno con un mandil y muchas más me distancie un poco de él en ese momento, pero es mi amigo y nos conocemos demasiado así que hice como si nada, incluso empecé a salir con Queen para que viera las indirectas, es una lastima que haya salido lastimada pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, creo que le are una llamada

POV'S MIDORIKAWA

POV'S HIROTO

Por fin se acabo el día, no lo digo por el trabajo sino por el regaño que me dio Suzuno y para colmo se le unió Shirou par de montoneros, pero he de admitir que hoy me sentí un poco mejor creo que por no desayunar ramen instantáneo y una taza de café sino comida de verdad, nunca he sabido cocinar, siento como un aura depresiva inunda mi espacio, pero que bien se sintió bajar después de ducharse y tener un desayuno casero listo y que no insulten sino alaguen algo en lo que te esforzaste, no me molestaría un poco de comida casera siempre y cuando no sea Natsumi quien la prepara, pobre Mamoru, rio un poco ante ese pensamiento, oigo sonar el teléfono y lo contesto

-moshi, moshi-

-hola Hiroto, ¿Cómo va todo?, Soy yo Ryuuji- ¿Por qué ahora?, Si apenas me recupero un poco

-hola Ryuuji-kun, aquí todo bien, ¿Cómo les va a ustedes allá?- le pregunto con falsa voz de felicidad

-genial, no tienes idea de cómo la nueva señora Midorikawa me consiente y lo hermoso que es Italia estamos en Milán- me contesto de lo más feliz mientras yo me siento cada vez peor, la señora Midorikawa a mí no me importaría serlo si estoy con él

-no, no la tengo- respondo un poco rudo

-hey Hiroto, ¿Qué te pasa?- me pregunta él muy, respiro no me desgastare en palabras, esta es mi oportunidad de decir lo que no pude de frente

-nada solo que la persona que amo me restriega en las narices lo bien que se la pasa con su esposa- le respondo asido

-¿es lesbiana?- será

-no, eres tú grandísimo baka- le grito al teléfono y por un momento no se oye nada hasta que suspira

-lo se pero no quería decirte, que no te amo y que no funcionaria en especial por que no me gustan los hombres, lo lamento pero tengo todo lo que necesito con Queen en esta ecuación sales sobrando, lo siento- luego de eso solo escucho el sonido de la línea muerta colgó, él lo sabia, sabia que lo amaba y aun así se caso, aun así me pidió ser el padrino, aun así nunca pensó en darme una oportunidad o siquiera decirme, sentí lagrimas deslizarse por mis mejillas, ¿tan imbécil soy que no me di cuenta?, Creo que si, quisiera saltar del balcón y terminar con todo pero no quiero hacer sufrir a mi hermana o mis amigos, la verdad soy un inútil vivo por los demás y no me intereso yo mismo, sigo llorando, alguien me llama

-Kira-san, Kira-san- diento una mano en mi hombro, reconozco la voz es tan tranquila y serena solo puede ser Kariya-san, giro mi cabeza para encontrarme con otra imagen que siempre soñé para Ryuuji, ahí estaba Kariya-san con unas bolsa de alimentos para preparar la cena, viéndome con una suave sonrisa - ¿se encuentra bien?

-s..si- respondo un poco difícil, él me mira no muy convencido pero asiente lentamente

-bien preparare la cena- dijo llevando las bolsas a la cocina y me levanto del sofá y voy al baño necesito una ducha

FIN POV'S HIROTO

POV'S MASAKI

¿Qué habrá pasado en lo que no estaba?, Se ve muy decaído a como estaba en la mañana, si incluso rio de verdad ya veré que paso mientras preparo la cena no muy elaborada una tortilla de huevo, arroz y limonada, a mí me gusta mucho pero no se a él espero que si

30 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

Ya acabe, y Kira-san ya esta bajando pongo los platos, todavía se ve decaído nos sentamos y empezamos a comer en silencio que yo rompí

-disculpe Kira-san- él solo subió la cabeza en señal de que escuchaba – quería preguntar si seria mucha molestia hacer una despensa, ya que note que no tenia mucha comida – él parecía un poco avergonzado

-lo siento, es que no se cocinar siempre instantáneos o comida rápida- me contesto bajando la mirada, yo solo suspire y dije

-hagamos un trato- él subió la cabeza- yo cocinare desayuno, comida, cena e incluso le preparare un almuerzo para llevar, si- me detuve un momento Kira-san me veía como si fuera a parar una catástrofe mundial – se compromete a comprar la despensa cada semana o cada quince días y que la despensa incluya fresas – me miro extrañado por esto ultimo- son mis favoritas – conteste a la pregunta no echa

-bien acepto – me contesto tomando mis manos entre las suyas, yo sentí un escalofrío

- Kira-san tiene las manos muy frías – le dije un poco apenado por la reacción que tuvo a lo que él me soltó las manos de inmediato lo cual por un motivo no me gusto del todo, él resto de la cena fue tranquila, lave los platos y nos fuimos a acostar, me dormí

12 pm

No se por que rayos me desperté a esta hora iba a bajar a tomar un vaso de agua, ya que la leche la guardare para el café de mañana, estaba por bajar cuando oí sollozos venían del cuarto de Kira-san, normalmente alguien no los oiría pero desarrolle un gran oído para escapar de Hitomiko-san y de maestros, y me dirigí hacia allá, abrí la puerta porque sabia que si tocaba no abriría o se retraería, la imagen me hubiera descolocado sino tuviera preparamiento como psicólogo, ahí estaba Kira-san acostado sollozando mientras dormía y se aferraba a una almohada, no pude hacer nada mas que acercarme, arrodillarme junto a la cama y acariciar su espalda como a los niños pequeños cuando tienen pesadillas, suspire las cosas que hago por Hiromiko-san y Yuki-chan, escucje murmullos entre sueños que me dieron un mejor panorama de lo que pasaba, cosas como: ¿Por qué Ryuuji?, ¿Por qué?, sino me querías no me hubieras lastimado al menos, te amo pero lastima; Que cosas y empecé a murmurar algunas cosas para tranquilizarlo no me sirve un paciente que se suicide antes de empezar

-tranquilo, todo pasara, hay personas que te quieren mucho y te aprecian- le susurre suavemente mientras que tome su mano todavía eta fría fue lo primero que pensé y empecé a masajearla oí de Taiyou-kun que eso sirve de consuelo- vamos Kira-san- frunció un poco el seño y suspire- Hiroto-kun – su expresión se suavizo- todo esta bien tienes a muchos junto a ti, me incluyo en ellos te ayudaremos a salir de esta- ya se veía mas calmado incluso una suave sonrisa tenia, yo me iba a ir ya y me estaba parando para ello, cuando sin que me lo esperara Kira-san me sujetó el brazo voltee, él seguía dormido pero aun así me jalo hacia él y me abrazo para apoyar su cabeza en mi cabello, era cálido nunca nadie había echo algo así con migo, mis padres me dejaron en el orfanato, Hitomiko-san es como es y Yuki-chan es muy vergonzoso, pero ya sea por eso o por el sueño no me moví y poco a poco sentí que me iba al mundo de los sueños

FIN POV'S MASAKI

Q.C: Hace rato que no actualizo peor no es por propia decisión sino que donde vivo ha habido apagones y se me borraban los capítulos no solo de esta historia sino le las otras pido disculpas por tardarme pero son asuntos fuera de mi voluntad ya serian tres veces que pasa si escribí el capi tres veces, incluso pero a otro asunto espero que les gustara el capitulo

MIYU: si, pero las interrogantes para el próximo capitulo

NARUTO: ¿Cómo reaccionara Hiroto en la mañana?, ¿Dónde esta Queen?, ¿y los demás?

Q.C: estas i otras respuestas en él próximo capitulo: COMIENZA EL PROYECTO, INTERACCIONES Y ALMUERZOS

MIYU: agradecemos los reviews y que lo lean sabemos que a veces no hay tiempo de comentar pero no somos exigentes y continuaremos con que sea uno por capi

Q.C: nos vemos sayo~


	5. Interacción, almuerzos e inicio del pro

CAPITULO 5: INTERACIONES, ALMUERZOS Y COMIENZA EL PROYECTO

POV'S HIROTO

Me empiezo a despertar deben ser ya las siete ya que programe el despertador a las siete y quince y no ha sonado, hay que levantarse para ir a la oficina pero, estoy tan cómodo como no lo he estado hace mucho tiempo, tan cálido, como si durmiera acompañado, la almohada es tan suave y confortable, lastima que se remueva tanto…un momento las almohadas no se mueven, abro mis ojos y me encuentro con un suave y alborotado, eso tal vez sea mi culpa, cabello aqua y ahí me doy cuenta que no abrazo algo sino a alguien y sin saber porque siento un cálido sentimiento de apoyo y uno de vergüenza al saber por lógica que a quien tenia aprisionado en mis brazos es Kariya-san, rápidamente me levanto soltándolo y me iba a disculpar pero me detengo al ver que solo se removía en sueños hasta quedar de lado se ve tan sereno, bueno ya lo es normalmente pero se ve tan en paz es un linda imagen así con el pelo alborotado esparcido por la almohada, su respiración suave y pausada vestido con un pescador celeste y una holgada camisa blanca, una imagen sencilla pero encantadora

¡RING!, ¡RING!...

-¡Ahhhh…!- ¿Qué rayos?, Volteo buscando la fuente del ruido que resulto ser mi despertador, creo que estaba muy distraído

-mnhmnh…- escucho el murmullo que hace Kariya-san mientras despierta y lo volteo a ver mientras se frota los ojos con las manos y busca a tientas sus gafas y al no encontrarlas, voltea a los lados parce un cachorro extraviado- Kira-san- me llamo- buenos días- dijo tranquilamente y no resistí preguntar

-¿Cómo termino durmiendo aquí?- él me miro como se mira a un niño antes de decir

- anoche lo escuche sollozar, vine aquí sin tocar, lo siento- se disculpo yo solo hice una seña de no hay problema y me dio un pequeña sonrisa- y le consolé aun dormido usted y me disculpo por llamarlo Hiroto-kun sin su consentimiento y masajearle su mano- me dijo un poco apenado pero extrañamente igual que todo lo que ha hecho Kariya-san desde que llego me agrado escuchar mi nombre de su boca y sin pensar dije

-podrías llamarme así desde ahora – él se me quedo viendo extrañado – digo si vamos a convivir mucho de ahora en adelante habrá que tener mas confianza, ¿no?- le dije algo inseguro a lo que él pareció pensárselo

-supongo, para estar en igualdad fuera del proyecto me puedes de llamar por mi nombre- dijo serio- Ki… Hiroto-san,- me llamo – voy a tomar un baño y hacer el desayuno – me dijo y se retiro, cuando salió no pude evitar sonreír tal vez esta convivencia no sea tan mala como pensé al principio

-mejor me ducho- dije a nadie y entre al baño

30 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

Ah que bien desperté hoy me siento de muy buen humor pese a la llamada Ryuuji-s. … kun , ni en mi mete puedo, hay que profundo quedaste grabado en mi mete y corazón, baje vestido con un traje, bueno los pantalones puestos y la chaqueta en la mano, color beige, camisa blanca y corbata una roja que me regalo Hitomiko, siempre me la pongo cuando me levanto de buen humor, ya en la planta baja puse mi maletín y chaleco junto al bolso y la chaqueta de Masaki-kun, creo que me tomo libertades muy rápido, jejeje, ese pequeño detalle me subió los ánimos y me dirigí a la cocina y huelo el aroma que viene de ahí, ¡Que rico huele!, ¿Qué habrá preparado hoy?, Entro a la cocina y lo veo sirviendo un omelett en un plato con ese mandil crema sobre su ropa casual de jean y camisa, creo que le comprare un mandil que sea comprado pensado en él y no en otra persona, en la mesa ya hay dos tazones de arroz, dos tazas de café y un pan tostado para cada quien, enserio debo hacer la despensa si quiero seguir teniendo esta clase de desayunos, él me ve y me da una pequeña sonrisa de esas que siempre me da

-buenas, espero que le guste – dijo con suavidad y yo frunzo un poco el ceño a lo que él pregunta- ¿pasa algo?

-si- le respondo serio

- ¿Qué?, ¿Algo no es de su agrado?- pregunto algo curioso

-no es eso- y él levanto una ceja- es que

-¿si?

-no me llames tan formal no soy tan viejo, Masaki-kun~ - él me miro y río con burla

-¿siempre tan infantil?- al parecer es algo burlón- ¿es todo?- yo asiento en respuesta con un pequeño puchero – bien Hiroto-san, comamos

-SI~- comimos en un agradable silencio hasta que lo rompí con una pregunta que me hice mientras me duchaba- Masaki-kun

-¿si?

-¿Qué fue lo que dije mientras dormía?- él dejo a un lado el tazón con arroz casi vacio y suspiro

-cito" _¿Por qué Ryuuji-kun?, ¿Por qué?, sino me querías por lo menos no me hubieras lastimado, te amo pero lastima_", eso fue lo que dijiste exactamente y empiezo a entender a que nivel te afecto eso pero,- espero un poco viéndome fijamente a los ojos y yo sentí como si esos felinos y ambarinos ojos profundos vieran hasta el fondo de mi subconsciente mientras yo solo asentía- lo mejor será esperar a que comience el proyecto, no quiero que pienses que te analizo cada segundo que pasamos interactuando, aunque a veces lo hago pero mas que nada por costumbre- me dijo con calma, que gusto me siento más tranquilo y no pude evitar decir

-tus ojos tienen una mirada muy intensa- él me miro como diciendo ¿en que sentido?- Me refiero a que es como si vieras mas de lo evidente, me parece bonita- alague con una sonrisa, él puso una media sonrisa sarcástica lo cual me extraño

-esta misma mirada a causado que muchos me tengan miedo, creen que tengo una mirada muy intimidatoria y … rara por decirlo así- dijo con una mueca en esto ultimo y yo no dude en decir

-yo creo que son unos tontos a mí parce muy bonita y si es exótica me recuerda a un felino, muy atrayente sino te ofende que te lo diga- creo que lo sorprendí porque abrió sus ojos grandes y un pequeño sonrojo se puso en sus mejillas que sino fuera porque estaba justo enfrente y con mis lentes no lo hubiera notado

-gracias, es la primera vez que me dicen algo así- me dijo suavemente y con una dulce y cálida sonrisa y especialmente sincera, ante eso no pude evitar pensar _"se ve tan lindo así"_, y me propuse que sonriera más de esa forma y también le regrese una amable, animada y sincera sonrisa como en mucho tiempo tenia y salte a otro tema

-Masaki-kun, ¿te molestaría acompañarme a hacer las compras el domingo?- le pregunte algo avergonzado después de todo a mi edad y no saber hacer la compra es tan vergonzoso – lo lamento, pero no se como hacerla y seguro termino comprando algo mal

-claro, te ayudo- me dijo riendo un poco, al calmarse un poco dijo- en la mañana ya que después de todo no tengo clases- asentí y terminamos de desayunar en silencio, uno muy cómodo cabe agregar, ya tengo planes para el domingo siempre dormía hasta tarde y holgazaneaba hasta la hora de dormir, terminamos, él lavo nuevamente y cuando íbamos saliendo ya que me volví a ofrecer a llevarle me llamo

-Hiroto-san – salió de la cocina con un paquete envuelto en un pañuelo de planetas y me lo entrego- tenga, su almuerzo – yo no pude mas que sonreír y susurrar un

-gracias – con eso partimos rumbo a nuestros destinos

FIN POV'S HIROTO

POV'S MASAKI

No puedo creer lo de la mañana me sentí como una esposa despertando y haciéndole comida a su marido eso es malo, yo no debería interactuar tanto con un paciente, poco después de entrar a la universidad Yuki-chan me alcanza

-oye, Masaki-kun,- le volteo a ver-¿Qué tal todo con el hermano de Kira-san?

-Bien, es algo infantil pero también uno de los sujetos de prueba del proyecto que tengo- le dijo sereno él simplemente me sonríe

-¡HOLA~!- ¿Qué rayos?, Miro a Yuki-chan y esta igual que yo volteamos a la fuente del saludo y nos encontramos con Yamajara Beta, raro

- Buenas- le respondemos a coro

- ¿hay algo que pase con nosotros? – pregunte

-no, nada solo quería volverte a agradecer por lo de los becados- dijo sonriente, es una sonrisa falsa se ve que le afecto

-¿solo eso?- pregunto suspicaz, ella suspiro

- se que no confiaras en mí ahora pero quisiera ayudarte en todo lo que pueda la verdad me siento culpable y deseo apoyar en lo que pueda- me dijo en eso oímos el timbre

-hablamos después- dije y ella asintió y los tres nos retiramos a nuestros salones, yo estoy en el salón 401-A y el profesor que imparte principalmente la cátedra es Terumi Afuro, un rubio oji-rojo de Corea, me siento en mi asiento con mi compañero de banca Shindou Takuto y al poco empieza la clase

15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

-... _Mientras que el conocimiento psicológico es empleado frecuentemente en la evaluación o tratamiento de las psicopatologías, en las últimas décadas los psicólogos también están siendo empleados en los departamentos de recursos humanos de las organizaciones, en áreas relacionadas con el desarrollo infantil y del envejecimiento, los deportes, los medios de comunicación, el mundo del derecho y las ciencias forenses. Aunque la mayor parte de los psicólogos están involucrados profesionalmente en actividades terapéuticas (clínica, consultoría, educación), una parte también__…_ - tomaba nota de lo que consideraba importante, me gusta mi carrera pero a veces la clases son tan tediosas y largas en especial cuando la teoría domina la clase y esto va par buen rato son tres aburridas horas de esto, ojala a los demás les vaya mejor en sus clases

FIN POV'S MASAKI

POV'S NARRADOR

Al parecer no importa que tanto quieras la carrera de vez en cuando te es tediosa o simplemente no tienes ánimos por motivos personales como varios alumnos como Yukimura…

-… _i__ncentivar el proceso de estructuración del pensamiento, de la imaginación creadora, las formas de expresión personal y de comunicación verbal y gráfica. Favorecer el proceso de maduración de los niños en lo sensorio-motor, la manifestación lúdica y estética, la iniciación deportiva y artística, el crecimiento socio afectivo, y los valores éticos. Estimular hábitos de integración social, de convivencia grupal, de solidaridad y cooperación y de conservación del medio ambiente. Desarrollar la____creatividad____del individuo_…- y así continuaba la clase del oji-turquesa a la cual no prestaba

Atención por pensar en cierto peli-plata "_con que Fubuki-san, fue muy amable y esta mañana me lo volví a encontrar y fue gentil, es atractivo_", el pobre chico se sonrojaba fácilmente por sus pensamientos e ignoraba la clase, mientras nuestros estudiantes se distraían o tomaban apuntes en las Empresas Kira era otro embrollo, muchos (los que no saben del nuevo "inquilino" del peli-rojo) cuchicheaban* acerca del porque del buen humor y aparente gran animo de su jefe teniendo en cuenta que el ultimo medio año cada día tenia más una gran y palpable aura depresiva y un humor por los suelos.

FIN POV'S NARRADOR

POV'S SUZUNO

Hoy se presagia un buen día los empleados platican pero cumplen, Shirou-san volvió a venir para darnos una mano con la sección que atienden zonas donde hace mucho frío, él ya tiene experiencia, Atsuya-san vaga por la empresa evitando a su ex –novio un tal, ¿Cómo se llamaba?, Sokera, Zoquete no ese es mi ex, así Someoka que curiosamente también es uno de los muchos ex de Shirou al único que él dejo los demás lo dejaron a él pobre tiene tan mala suerte para el amor como Hiroto, su hermano, Hitomiko-san y yo, la verdad somos un montón de solterones sin novio o prospecto- suspiro- pero me desvió del tema, yo estoy de buen humor a pesar del a escenita de ayer con el tarado de Nagumo y ya casi termino el papeleo de hoy, Dios si muero no será por enfermedad o la edad será maldito papeleo, ahhh… Y según lo que he escuchado hoy Hiroto anda con un buen humor que hace mucho no, ya lo veré a la hora del almuerzo, ahora a terminar el papeleo

FIN POV'S SUZUNO

POV'S ATSUYA

Que aburrido, yo solo vine para huir del antipático y egocéntrico de Someoka, yo se que no soy quien para decir sobre lo segundo pero él lo es mucho más, al parecer Shirou y yo estamos destinados a ser solterones o aguantar a un idiota, bueno algunos no pero quisiera conocer a alguien que entienda mi sentido del humor y que no me vea como el hermanito de Fubuki Shirou y hablando de él desde ayer que esta muy raro será que se enamoro si es así solo espero que no sea como el intento de rapero (Someoka), *el hermano mayor obsesivo-posesivo (no, no es Kidou sino Goenji), la hermana de Kidou, el velocista con baja autoestima (Kazemaru)* y esos son solo unos va que hermano el mío…

¡PACK!, ¡PUCK!

Ouch que golpe, choque con un hombre peli-rojo con cabello en forma de… ¿tulipán?, Muy sus gustos y ojos dorados se ve salvaje me ve y dice

-¿distraído también?- y me tiende una mano yo la ignoro y me levanto por pie propio- orgulloso el señorito

-cierra la boca tulipán mutante- le digo, y él me mira de manera asesina para luego reír- ¿y a ti qué te pasa?

-Nada, nada solo que ase mucho que no me llaman así ni siquiera mi no… mi ex –novio quiero decir- dijo dudando lo ultimo

-¿ruptura difícil?- le pregunto y él resopla

-yo lo complique, por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?, Yo soy Haruya Nagumo, un gusto- me extendió la mano a modo de saludo e hice lo mismo

-Fubuki Atsuya igualmente- dije estrechando su mano que es muy cálida y fuerte, tan, tan… basta Atsuya suenas como colegiala o uke en su defecto

-ya va siendo hora del almuerzo, ¿me acompañas?- Me pregunto yo no respondí solo asentí y lo seguí a la… ¿oficina del presidente?, Vaya que cosas

FIN POV'S ATSUYA

POV'S NARRADOR

Entre papeleo, encuentros e insultar a los ex se paso el tiempo hasta la hora del almuerzo, a esa hora la oficina de Hiroto estaba llena de sus amigos: entiéndase por Suzuno, Shirou, Atsuya, Nagumo, Yuto Kidou, Endou Natsumi, Endou Mamoru y Goenji Shuuya que iban a comer y normalmente a reñirle por la comida que compra pero esta vez es diferente por que hoy si llevaba comida de verdad lo que sorprendió a la mayoría menos a Suzuno, puesto que él mismo se lo pidió a Kariya, que suspiro aliviado y le dijo

-por fin- a lo que el peli-rojo se avergonzó un poco y todos rieron

-hey, Hiroto- kun- llamo Atsuya- ¿fuiste donde Hitomiko-san?- le pregunto

-no

-¿conseguiste un cocinero?- pregunto Shirou

-no

-¿asaltaste a alguien que si traía almuerzo?- ese fue Nagumo

-¡NO!- grito indignado

-¿Kariya-san lo preparo?- Suzuno ya sabia solo quería acabar con la ronda de preguntas

-si, también cocino el desayuno – dijo algo avergonzado el oji-verde, a lo que los demás se le quedaron viendo con una sola pregunta en sus caras, ¿Quién es Kariya-san? Y fue Atsuya quien hizo la pregunta

-, ¿Quién es Kariya-san? - y Nagumo que pregunto

-¿ese chico?-Ese fue Nagumo que lo conocía de vista y un poco de lo que le dijo el albino el otro día, Suzuno y Hiroto se vieron y el peli-rojo suspiro y empezó a contar todo desde que despertó en Sun Garden, la que le cantaron Hitomiko y Suzuno, el primer desayuno, el trato de los almuerzos y el proyecto de psicología, omitiendo claro esta la llamada de Midorikawa, sus pensamientos de sueños maritales y lo que paso en la mañana al despertar, aunque claro él puede fingir con Mido, con presidentes de consorcios y hasta magnates de la industria pero no engaña a sus amigos que vieron que había más

-¿Qué mas paso ?- Él que se animo fue Shirou y cuando el pelirrojo quiso desviar el tema Suzuno intervino

-y no cambies el tema y ya suelta que de todos modos nos enteraremos ya sea por ti o por nuestros medios- amenazo el albino, el pelirrojo suspiro

-Midorikawa llamo ayer- con esa sola oración dejo a todos en esa sala sin aliento ya que conocían la situación y también se escucharon unas maldiciones por parte de Nagumo y Atsuya

-¿Qué dijo?- Pregunto con algo de temor Suzuno y preparándose mentalmente para lo que venia

-él, ya sabia que lo amaba y me dijo que… que- la voz de Hiroto se fue asiendo cada vez más pequeña y terminado con una voz ahogada dijo lo ultimo- yo sobraba, que no me amaba ni me... me amara, que solo necesita a Queen, por ser dos hombres- termino bajando la cabeza y apretando los puños, y todos estaban en shock por lo dicho hasta que

-¡Mal nacido!- Grito Suzuno y fue hacia la puerta

-¿Qué haces?- Le pregunto un semi- choqueado Shirou

- ¿Qué que hago?, Voy a tomar un vuelo a Milán y retorcerle el pescuezo al imbécil ese, ¿Qué mas?, a la porra si dejo viuda a Queen a unos días de casarse- el albino parecía poseído por una fuerza sobrenatural, pero claro él consideraba un hermano a Hiroto y le molestaba que el peli-verde hubiera sido tan desgraciado con él que lo ayudo tanto y quien le daba un amor incondicional

-y ¿Qué arreglaras con eso?- Le grito Kidou alterado - ¿Ara que le pida disculpas a Hiroto por romper su corazón?

-no se pero por lo menos desquitaría algo del coraje que le trigo desde hace ya mucho- le respondió terco Suzuno

-¿En qué ayudara eso a la recuperación de Hiroto-kun?, Lo que necesitamos es evitar que ocurran estos incidentes- le dijo Natsumi algo frustrada por el anterior comportamiento, aunque hasta ciento punto lo comprendía, en su momento ella sintió lo de Hiroto cuando Mamoru salía con Kazemaru, y vio pasar por ello a Rika cuando Ichinose salía con Aki y en momentos quiso hacerle lo que Suzuno al castaño americano, pero con eso tal vez harían que el pelirrojo cayera mas en depresión sintiéndose culpable- ¿Qué tal si comemos y nos olvidamos un momento del tema?, Hay que dejarlo respirar – Ella alguna vez fue mimada y hasta cierto punto engreída pero con los años maduro y gracias a Mamoru se hizo mas humilde

-si, tienes razón Natsumi-san hay que almorzar que parea eso vinimos- dijo el mismo Hiroto tratando de calmar las cosas- ¿Qué traen de almuerzo?- pregunto dudoso y vieron que a Mamoru le aparecían líneas azules en la cara, debía amar mucho a la pelirroja ya que si bien era bonita, una buena creadora de estrategias e inteligente, la maestría culinaria no era lo suyo si hasta Nagumo cocinaba mejor, de echo el único que cocina peor que Natsumi es Hiroto mismo

-un nuevo invento culinario de Natsumi- dijo el castaño pensando _"si es que podemos llamar así a __eso __"_, y los demás reían mentalmente por lo que se imaginaban había en el almuerzo del ex capitán de Raimon y los ánimos se clamaban con eso

FIN POV'S NARRADOR

POV'S MASAKI

En estos momentos Shindou-san y yo estamos repasando la hipótesis del proyecto y veíamos a los voluntarios

-haber, ¿Quién será tu ayudante Kariya-san?- me pregunto

-Fei Rune, entonces el tuyo es Matsukaze Tenma ¿Verdad?- Le dije solo para confirmar lo ya sabido a lo que él asintió

-¿Cuáles casos tomaran?, Para repartirlos y hacer los horarios – me pregunto mientras sacaba unas hojas para anotar el reparto, los horarios y el los periodos de visita que nos dará Terumi-sensei al final de la clase

-El de problemas de acoso escolar, el centrado-directo y el suicida enamorado del amigo de la infancia- le dije son seis casos cuatro hombres y dos mujeres

- entonces yo tomare a la enérgica-amistosa, la victima de secuestro y el inseguro-ingenuo- una vez repartido todo empezamos a organizar todo y al final de la clase se nos dijo que las visitas de chequeo con Shindou serán los lunes y con migo los viernes, al final de la clase nos despedimos y me fui con Yuki-chan y extrañamente con Beta-san que esta junto a él, después de todo era hora del almuerzo y empezamos una platica cotidiana bueno lo más cotidiana que era en este momento

-no me terminaste de platicar sobre como te iba con Kira-san- me dijo Yuki

-pues esta mañana me sentí como su esposa- dije un tanto apesumbrado con ello y ellos pusieron cara de no entender

-¿Cómo así?- La chica es muy confiada aunque a cualquiera le daría curiosidad acerca de un chico hablando de esa forma de un hombre con el que fue a vivir

-pues… antes que todo, ¿Qué haces aquí Yamajara-san?- le pregunte directo

-quiero ayudarte en lo que pueda y eso supone inmiscuirme en tu vida ¿no?, Si bien no seamos amigos si conocidos que se apoyan, tú apoyaste a mi tío con ese problema y yo te ayudo en lo que necesites de aquí a que reparen los dormitorios, ¿vale?- como si no tuviera suficiente, pero bueno creo que Hiroto-san necesitara un toque femenino en lo que respecta al sentido culinario y otros aspectos

-bien, empiezas este domingo me acompañas a Kira-san y a mí a hacer la despensa- le dije con cansancio y ella asintió con energía, luego de eso empezamos con el almuerzo

-¿Qué traen de almuerzo?- pregunto la peli-celeste

-Bolas de arroz, vegetales cocidos y té – le dije con calma es el mismo almuerzo que el de Kira-san

-tofu hervido, manzanas con caramelo y jugo de melón – dijo Yuki con una sonrisa infantil, algo esconde pero ya luego veré que hay detrás de esa mirada medio perdida

-soba y jugo de ciruela- fue el enérgico grito de Yamajara, pero ¿enserio le gusta eso?, Yuki y yo nos miramos con cara desencajada para luego mirarla de igual forma- ¿Qué?

-Eso es raro- fue lo que dijimos para luego echarnos a reír, ella solo inflo sus mejillas en un mohín de disgusto con las mejillas rosas

FIN POV'S MASAKI

DOMINGO EN LA MAÑANA

POV'S HIROTO

Desde lo discutido el jueves en la oficina con los chicos me he sentido mejor e incluso ya rio y sonrió con más frecuencia se que el lunes empezara el proyecto y en estos momentos estoy seguro que funcionara, también estoy seguro que Masaki-kun seria una gran esposa y me alegro de que no sepa mis pensamientos a saber que me haría, porque en el trascurso de estos pocos días he descubierto que puede llegar a ser muy vengativo- escalofrió- pero pasando a otro asunto hay que decir que el incidente de dormir juntos, de solo recordarlo siento mis mejillas calentarse con lo que dijo Nagumo ya que después del almuerzo no solo me sacaron lo de la llamada sino que desperté junto a Masaki-kun, no se a repetido y por algún motivo una parte de mí que desconozco o me niego a conocer desea que vuela a pasar, Dios juro que es culpa de ese pelirrojo peinado de tulipán que piense estas cosas peor aun esta vez Suzuno y hasta Natsumi le apoyaron en su ocurrencia de solo recordarlo

/*-/*-/*-Flash Back-*/-*/-*/

- Hiroto-kun- empezó Natsumi- parece que te recuperaste con tu obento, ¿Cómo estaba?

-muy sabroso, Masaki-kun cocina delicioso no importa lo sencillo que sea- le conteste sin pensar lo cual fue mala idea

-¿Masaki-kun?, ¿Por qué tanta confianza Hiroto-kun?- Me pregunto Suzuno

-pensé que debíamos empezar por tratarnos familiarmente ya que viviremos juntos durante un tiempo- dije rápidamente escondiendo cualquier duda, lastima que ellos me conocieran tan bien

-si lo comprendemos pero, ¿no le molesta que lo llames así?,- Kidou siempre tan atento

-no, el me dio permiso y yo le di el mío para que me llamara por mi nombre- le conteste rápido

-¿no paso nada?- suspire y les conté de que me escucho llorar por Ryuuji-kun mientras dormía y me consoló

-a que bueno, es alguien muy maduro- fue Shirou quien dijo eso- y muy atento- termino y no pude evitar sonreír ampliamente cuando se binó a mi mente el recuerdo de Masaki-kun dormido en mi cama o el calor reconfortante con el que desperté esta mañana, y no fui el único que noto el ligero calor en mis mejillas ya que Suzuno dijo

-¿y que más?- Una amenaza ocular de él fue suficiente para que ni intentara buscar escusas o tratara de huir, trague duro y suspire, baje la mirada

-desperté con él abrazado en mi cama- susurre bajito tanto que creo no oyeron, y efectivamente no oyeron

-¿Qué dijiste?, Repítelo- me dijo Mamoru, hay que raro es decir que despertaste abrazado al chico que de ahora en adelante vivirá en tu casa, preparara tu comida, te elogio, hizo reír y consoló, volví a tomar aire y lo repetí un poco más fuerte

-desperté con él abrazado en mi cama- ahora si escucharon por los suspiros ahogados y exclamaciones de todos

-aww, Hiroto-kun no te conocía esas mañas – me dijo sonriente Nagumo

-ninguna maña, solo que cuando se quiso ir lo tome del brazo y lo abrace fuertemente para que no se fuera- hay que mal sonó eso

-y nosotros creyendo que te gustaba Mido-kun, cuando estas que te tiras a Masaki-kun ~- Nagumo lo dijo con un tono burlón y medio dulzón

-ya basta, ni que fuera al único al que le paso- le dije

-de echo si eres al único que le paso- me dijo Kidou

-mejor no ayudes- le dije

-vamos Hiroto-kun, que no te habíamos visto tan animado en mucho y todo es por Kariya-san, que he de admitir si tuviera algunos años más yo mismo lo conquistaría, puedo hablar muy agusto con él- me dijo sorprendentemente Suzuno y yo me quede anonadado y con ganas de gritarle que cuando a conversado con él

-entonces el chico debe ser lindo, si me lo presentas yo se lo presento a unos y unas que conozco- insinuó con cierta malicia, saben creo que de ahí que Mamoru-kun se casara con ella se complementan- excepto que Hiroto-kun enserio lo quiera para si- Dios que pensaran yo con un niño, bueno no un niño pero si varios años menor

-Natsumi, casi un niño Dios- le dije

-de echo es mas maduro que tú, , serian buena pareja

-SUZUNO- le grite indignado pero de nada sirvió por que después todos se unieron a esa pequeña discusión de una relación inexistente entre Masaki-kun y yo

/*-/*-/*-Fin del Flash Back-*/-*/-*/

Pero bueno apartando ese tema hoy Masaki-kun y yo iremos a hacer la despensa para la semana, una vez cambiado con ropa normal un jean oscuro recto, una polo color azul marino y unos tenis baje, él estaba ahí terminando de servir la mesa ya listo solo desayunar e irnos, un jean rasgado, una playera oscura y unos tenis, me dio los buenos días como siempre y empezamos a desayunar hasta que me interrumpió

-Hiroto-san, sobre las compras- me dijo

-¿algún problema?- Espero que no ya que en verdad quiero ir

-ninguno, solo que una compañera nos acompañara a las compras- me explico solo asentí, ya que la verdad no le veo el caso a que alguien más nos acompañe

20 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

Tocaron el timbre en lo que me lavaba los dientes y fue Masaki-kun a abrir la puerta solo oí

-HOLA KARIYA-KUN~- un fuerte grito femenino y un golpe seco seguidos de la serena voz de Masaki-kun

-buenas Yamajara-san- termine de enjuagarme la boca y salí, la escena me pareció tierna con él intentando pararse y ella abrazándolo- Hiroto-san, ¿nos vamos?- Rayos estoy muy despistado

-si- partimos en el auto hacia el mercado más cercano

25 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

Por fin llegamos es enorme, aunque siendo sinceros nunca había venido a uno

-vamos- dijo Masaki-kun y nos adentramos los tres al interior y cogimos un carrito, la chica aparte una cesta

-hay que aprovechar, voy a hacer unas pequeñas compras- nos dijo

-bien- y comenzamos, Dios no imagine tantas marcas, tantas variedades de la misma planta, olores y sabores, ya se porque a Natsumi, Nagumo y a mí se nos da horrible la cocina, Masaki-kun me explica que cosas son esenciales para la comida diaria, que marca es mejor, la más barata, la más costosa y algunos alimentos que se usan en ocasiones especiales, no creo poder con esto, y mejor lo digo ahora

-Masaki-kun- le llamo mientras él toma un paquete de sal pequeño y la chica que se llama Beta mete en su canasta un paquete de algún producto que ya ni me acuerdo

-¿si?

-Creo… que no sirvo para esto, ¿me acompañas de ahora en adelante a hacer la despensa?- Le digo con cara de sufrido pero es que en verdad soy un desastre en estas cosa con suerte se atarme la corbata y ese por que Suzuno casi me mata con su modo de enseñanza

-hay Hiroto-san- me dijo suspirando- esta bien

-oi, Kariya-kun voy por un encargo de mi tío nos vemos en la caja- nos dijo y se fue

-genial-gruño Masaki-kun, que tierno extraña a su amiga ya,aunque tengo un extraño sabor agridulce en la boca del estomago, ¿Por qué será?- Vamos

-si, capitán- me miro raro- ¿Qué?, Uno ya no se puede divertir

FIN POV'S HIROTO

POV'S NARRADOR

LUNES DÍA DE INICIO DEL PROYECTO

-¿listo Shndou-san?

-todo lo que puedo Kariya-san

Q.C: hola a todos lamento la demora pero como verán este capitulo es algo más largo que los anteriores, de echo es el mas largo que he escrito, a computadora

Miyu: y es probable que a partir de ahora sean así de largos y me tarde lo mismo en actualizar o un poco más

Naruto: en el próximo capitulo sadran puntos de vista antes no vistos y es probable que no salgan puntos de vista de Masaki y Hiroto

Q.C: pero si saldrán los siguientes: Shindou, Taiyou, Fei, "Aphrodit", Midorikawa y vuelve Hitomiko, ahora si

Los tres: sayo~, dejen reviews para saber que tal vamos y si la historia es de su agrado y gracias a los que nos han dejado reviews, realmente Gracias


	6. Mes, dolencias, felicidad y karma

CAPITULO 6 : MES, DOLENCIAS, FELICIDAD Y KARMA

SHINDOU POV'S

Hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es Shindou Takuto, soy alumno de la Universidad de Inazuma Town en la carrera de psicología, ¿Qué puedo decir de mi? Tengo un novio llamado Kirino Rnmaru, él es… especial comenzamos como amigos luego mejores amigos y al final nos enamoramos, yo antes que él porque fue novio de mi actual compañero de proyecto Kariya Masaki-san no se como describir esa relación fue tan… extraña y Kariya-san de verdad pareció muy dolido con su rompimiento aunque eso fue hace unos años, ahora estoy en camino de ver a mi segundo paciente, se que Terumi-sensei debe estar esperando ya, pero mi primer paciente del proyecto fue verdaderamente animosa pece a que solo fue evaluar su vida cotidiana, recuerdo como se puso a hablar y hablar…

Flash Back

-Mucho gusto, soy Shindou Takuto vengo de la facultad de psicología de la UIT (N/A: para abreviar al nombre de Universidad de Inazuma Town), usted debe ser Nanobara Kinako-san ¿verdad?- Pregunte con formalidad

-wooolas, si soy yo un gusto desu~-dijo con mucha energía la chica, es baja me ha de llegar a la nariz, de cabello castaño largo, y una diadema amarilla es lo que mas resalta de su atuendo- pasa, pasa hay que comenzar

-claro, la sigo- me condujo a una pequeña sala de color caoba y muchas fotos en las paredes, es muy sociable al parecer

-¿con que comenzaremos?- Pregunto sentándose frente a mi

-bien comencemos por lo básico, ¿Cómo es su vida cotidiana Nanobara-san?- Pregunte sacando una libreta y un bolígrafo para apuntar cualquier cosa que se presente

-llámame Kinako-chan, ya que nos veremos seguido- me dijo con una gran sonrisa- bueno me levanto temprano nunca paso de las 7 y 30 de la mañana, hago el desayuno, voy a la Universidad Teikoku en la carrera de educación, me gusta mucho tratar con niños, luego tengo practica del club de futbol adoro los deportes y me gustaría inculcárselo a futuras generaciones para…-

DOS Y MEDIA HORAS DESPUÉS

-mi mejor amiga vive en Europa, así que semanalmente le llamo y le escribo por correo todos los días, ya sabes por los husos horarios, además de que yo enseñe a mi mejor amiga a jugar futbol y mi mejor amigo es genial pero de salud delicada así cada que puedo voy a verlo al hospital, tan así que ya casi todas las enfermeras me conoce…-

HACE UNOS MINUTOS

-que te vaya bien Shibdou-sempai- me dijo con una sonrisa a penas supo que era un año mayor me empezó a decir sempai

-si hasta mañana Nanobara-chan- me despedí

-ne~, Sempai le dije que me llamara por mi nombre- hizo un puchero que me saco una gotita de sudor por lo extraño de la situación-

-de acuerdo Nano... Digo Kinako-san – ella siguió con su puchero unos segundos pera después suspirar

-no puedo pedir más- dijo dando la vuelta para entrar a su casa y yo también me giraba para retirarme, pero antes hablo haciendo que me volteara- y Shindou-sempai no se nada de psicología pero debería buscar su felicidad, hasta mañana

Fin Flash Back

Ah… esa ultima frase no dejaba de darme vueltas a la cabeza y preguntarm_e" ¿eres feliz actualmente: con tu carrera, con tus amigos, con tus familiares, con…Ramnaru?"_, me perdí en mis pensamientos y cuando llego al lugar efectivamente ya esta Terumi-sensei esperándome, cuando me ve llegar voltea a su reloj para y me dice:

-justo a tiempo Shindou-kun

FIN SHINDOU POV'S

* * *

HITOMIKO POV'S

Soy Kira Hitomiko, tengo un hermano menor llamado Hiroto y mi circulo social es tan amplio como una dona, se limita a mi hermano, Osamu-san, los niños de Sun Garden y últimamente a Suzuno Fuusuke-san el mejor amigo de mi hermano principalmente por la preocupación que sus ultimas acciones nos han causado, por fortuna Masaki-kun, que es alguien a quien conozco desde hace años cuando llego a las puertas de Sun Garden traído por su padre, lo va ha estar ayudando con este problema que es de los mas difíciles; un problema del corazón, eso es otra cosa en la que la mayoría de los amigos de Hiroto, Masaki-kun, mi hermano y yo nos parecemos mucho somos un desastre en la vida sentimental, precisamente es por eso que él fue a la primera persona que le pregunte como ayudar a mi hermano después de todo ya paso por eso y lo supero, y yo todavía estancada en el pasado que pudo ser con aquel que fue mi único amor desearía que fuera tan fácil como en la televisión cuando la protagonista se encuentra llorando y llega el que será su verdadero amor para consolarla y estar con ella para siempre olvidando así el mal trago que fue su primer amor, lastima que eso solo pace en la ficción yo espere por años a aquel que viniera y que me hiciera olvidarlo pero jamás sucedió, solo me queda ver como avanza todo en este primer mes quiero que mi hermanito si pueda seguir con su vida no como yo que todavía arrastro cadenas del pasado y un dolor en el corazón que a veces todavía me hace llorar por las noches no solo por su adiós sino por su traición.

FIN HITOMIKO POV'S

* * *

TERUMI POV'S

Shindou-san seria uno de los mejores en esta área si no dejara que sus emociones tomaran el control de sus acciones, lo veo interactuar con su paciente, Kageyama Hikaru-san sino me equivoco, hace preguntas correctas y da confianza pero a la vez deja que sus batallas emocionales no le permitan dar el 100%, y según mis observaciones algo lo viene molestando desde antes de llegar, su trabajo es casi impecable, veo el reloj y es hora de terminar, él voltea a ver su reloj y le habla al peli-morado

-ya hemos a cavado por hoy nos veremos mañana- su voz es serena y amable. Buena combinación pero deja mucho a la vista, algo que en nuestra profesión no es muy bueno que digamos (N/A: o por lo menos eso nos a dicho nuestra profesora)

-d..de acuerdo nos vemos Shindou-sa..an- dijo con nervios el chico, lo mas difícil de esta situación será la autoconfianza del paciente

-hasta mañana- ambos salimos de la casa

-el reporte de su proyecto se los daré a final de mes y también espero sus observaciones semanales el sábado- dije para retirarme inmediatamente, camino rumbo a mi departamento para alistar lo que ocupare para mi clase de mañana no tardo mas de 20 minutos ya que es un lugar de fácil ubicación, entro al edificio es blanco y de cerca de 20 pisos subo al 6to piso y entro rápido a la puerta que me pertenece, no es extravagante como solía ser de joven, no es de suaves paredes celestes y con plantas y sillones cómodos, es relajado como yo a penas entro y me quito mi chaleco puesto que no uso corbata adoro llegar y sacar la comida que prepare la noche anterior para comer hoy, desde que me mude a Japón no he tenido oportunidad de hacer muchas amistades aparte unos profesores, amo mi carrera de verdad pero a veces me siento muy solo y algo vacio que solo se llena mientras doy clases o como a partir de hoy supervisar que el camino de mis pupilos valla por el camino correcto, siento como una sonrisa recorre mi rostro al oír el timbre del microondas, tomo mi comida verduras al vapor y pollo enciendo la tele en alguna película vieja o un documental, lo dejo en uno de los verdaderos cuentos detrás de los clásicos de Disney.

1 HORA DESPUÉS

Definitivamente nunca volveré a ver La Sirenita ni La Bella Durmiente, o por lo menos no de la misma manera realmente fueron cambios muy drásticos en especial con los finales, realmente en cierta manera me relaciono de alguna forma con el príncipe de la Bella Durmiente pobre hombre todos sus esfuerzos no valieron la pena igual que los míos para conseguir que Sheng me viera mas que como un amigo y cuando se caso con esa chica use mi mejor mascara psicológica, acepte un trabajo en otro país, sinceramente hubiera aceptado uno en el Congo con tal de irme lo más pronto posible de Corea, tome todas mis cosas importantes, mi dinero y salí en el primer vuelo rumbo a Japón que pude dejando todo atrás: mi familia, mis costumbres, mi país, mi infancia, la vida como la conocía, recuerdos pero sobre todo a mi amado que jamás supo mis sentimientos a ciencia cierta.

-tonto documental, tanto sentimentalismo- dije al televisor mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que corrían por mis mejillas, hay finales o verdades como uno las quiera ver que marcan la vida y estos finales solo muestran lo que nunca quieres ver de la vida cuando creces o incluso cuando ya eres adulto, muchos finales son grises o negros para personas que no pueden superar sus temores o pasado, para aquellos que no se aceptan y en especial para aquellos que ce ciegan por un mundo hambriento de poder- jamás quiero volver a enamorarme o peor aun amar-

¡tiin! ¡tiiin!

Es mi reloj el que suena y me avisa que debo acomodar lo que me quede e irme a dormir.

FIN TERUMI POV'S

* * *

SHINDOU POV'S

Mi ultima paciente fue tan… agradable sentí como si la conociera desde hace años, pero la tristeza de sus ojos no me gusto nada combinada con esa sonrisa lejana, ella en verdad no puede superar y mucho menos olvidar su secuestro, me dolió mucho saber que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que esa sombra de tristeza se borrara de su rostro

/*-Flash Back-*/

-buenos días- digo cuando la chica se asoma después de tocar la puerta

-bu...buenos d…días, ¿Quién es usted?- pregunto aun con el seguro de cadena puesto

-soy Shindou Takuto, de la UIT en la facultad de psicología, busco a Toshikawa Okatsu

-ohh~, espere un minuto- ella volteo y grito- ¡TASUKE!, VIENEN DE UIT

-voy debe ser el psicólogo del programa al que te inscribí- se oyó desde dentro antes de que la chica quitara la cadena y me dejara pasar, una vez abrió la puerta la pude apreciar al entero llevaba su cabello en un moño alto, piel pálida y como la mayoría de los asiáticos de cabellos y ojos oscuros pero ella tiene ojos muy lejanos y tristes, como si tuviera cadenas jalando de ella, cuando note eso un deseo dentro de mi creció quería quitarle esa sombra a sus ojos y ese peso de encima y espero lograrlo con esto

/*- Fin Flash Back-*/

FIN SHINDOU POV'S

* * *

MIDORIKAWA POV'S

-ah~- solo puedo suspirar al estar en Milán al lado de esta maravillosa mujer que aria feliz a cualquier hombre, entonces… ¿Por qué me siento incompleto, como si me faltara algo? Debería estar en acompañando en la cama a Queen, hablar de cómo será la nueva decoración de nuestra casa, de si tendremos hijos y de todo eso que hablan las parejas de recién casados pero no, estoy en el balcón de la habitación con vista al centro de la ciudad con una hermosa esposa durmiendo sola en la cama y una cena a medias en la mesa- ¿Qué rayos me pasa? Esto es lo que quería, ¿Por qué siento que todo esta mal entonces?

-Ryuuji, ¿Qué haces?- oigo la voz de Queen mientras se acerca a mi con su camisón de seda, ella seria la tentación de muchos pero en este momento no me causa ninguna sensación y cuando se inclina para besarme tampoco siento nada cuando cierro los ojos recuerdo un sabor delicioso como vino mezclado con frambuesas, que no recuerdo donde probé pero que en este instante desearía que fueran los que estoy besando, aunque sea cruel no siento nada mas que amistad por Queen solo salí y me case con ella para alejarme de Hiroto, del cual desde la ultima llamada no he vuelto a saber nada ahora me arrepiento fui un poco duro pero seria peor a la larga, aclarare todo con él cuando regresemos a Japón

FIN MIDORIKAWA POV'S

* * *

TAIYOU POV'S

¡Hola!, mi nombre es Amemiya Taiyou, y vivo en un hospital pero no por eso soy infeliz muchas de la enfermeras dicen que nunca han visto a un joven tan feliz, el hospital esta en Inazuma Town y soy estudiante de medicina en la Universidad de la ciudad, tengo buenos amigos Yukimura Hyoga, Nanobara Kinako, Kariya Masaki, Tsurugi Yuuichi, incluso mi enfermera es mi amiga ella se llama Kudou Fuyuka y de niño fue mi amor platónico, es una lastima que se vaya a casar pero se que será feliz y con quien se case será afortunado porque tendrá a una mujer muy dulce a su lado, en cuanto a los demás me visitan siempre que pueden o cuando los doctores creen que ya puedo irme asisto a la universidad donde todos o la mayoría nos vemos ya que Kinako asiste a otra, esa chica es un remolino de energía incluso tiene amigos por el mundo y también conoce una amiga de Kariya-kun que nosotros no conocemos, hoy es una de esos días donde leo el material de mis clases después de recibir llamada de mis tutores, me alegra mucho quienes son ya que se preocupan mucho por mi, de repente oigo un escándalo que viene por el pasillo rumbo a mi habitación, tapo mi boca para no soltar una carcajada al saber quienes son y cuando están frente a la puerta puedo oír sus voces con mucha claridad:

-tú loca, agradezco no atenderte- esa era la irritada voz de cierto peli-aqua

-jo, que malo neko-chan~- mi amiga nunca cambia

-ya basta los dos que no queremos que nos hagan ver a un psicólogo… de nuevo- jejeje Yuki-kun tan pacifista

-ella ya tiene que ver a diario a un practicante de psicología y yo estoy estudiando para ello- así que después de todo si la convenció para que participara en ese proyecto, después de eso se abre la puerta pareciendo mis tres amigos por ella

-buenos días- les digo como sino hubiera escuchado su conversación

-buenos días/ hola/woolass- cada uno me saluda a su manera la verdad cada uno de nosotros somos tan parecidos como el agua y el desierto

-¿Qué les a pasado? Últimamente no vienen mucho- les pregunte, vi como los tres se tensaron un poco

-veras- comienza Kariya-kun que parecía el menos afectado- hubo un incendio en la UIT y tuvimos que reubicarnos ya que el único dormitorio que quedo destruido fue el de becados- ¿Qué rayos?, ¿Cuándo paso?

-¿están bien?- pregunte preocupado

-si, no te preocupes solo unas pocas cosas quemadas pero lograron salvar las cosa mas indispensables- dijo Yuki-kun

-y ya empezamos practicas así que últimamente estamos atareados- dijo Kariya-kun

-tú las comienzas el próximo semestre, ¿verdad?- pregunto Kinako

-si, afortunadamente la fase final de mi tratamiento casi termina probablemente para inicios del próximo semestre o finales de este ya me vean diario por las calles

-genial- son este tipo de cosas que me alegran de tener pocos amigos, ya que son reales y allegados se que que puedo contar con ellos

FIN TAIYOU POV'S

* * *

NARRADOR POV'S

Las terapias que daban los dos chicos avanzaban con rapidez, Terumi había vsito sus progresos y estaba realmente orgulloso de ambos, se su deseo de ayudar a los demás a superarse a fin de cuentas ese es una de las principales tareas de un psicólogo, eso y entender lo mejor posible la mente humana aunque el hombre recordaba la primera vez que fue a evaluar a Kariya se topo con la sorpresa de quien era el paciente del momento, pero a medida de cómo avanzaba el tiempo pudo ver como él se podía manejar muy bien y mantener una gran observación incluso en personas con practica en las mascaras emocionales

/*-Flash Back-*/

El rubio profesor esperaba a que su alumno llegara lo que sucedió a penas unos minutos después con unos minutos de adelanto como todo lo que ase el joven, que lo saludo con cortesía

-buenas tardes Terumi-sensei, pasemos que ya le he llamado y nos espera dentro- explico el menor con rapidez

-buenas para ti también Kariya-san, claro apuremos el paso- el mayor no podía evitar ser algo apegado a su alumno ya que en alguna medida le recordaba a el de mas joven, una vez entraron a la casa de su paciente que efectivamente los esperaba sentado en el sofá y con unas tazas de te, el rubio no pudo mas que sorprenderse ante la figura que veía, era el presidente de Empresas Kira, uno de los peces mas gordos de los negocios y estaba sentado cómodamente en el sofá frente a él, eso significaba que era el paciente de su alumno y por consiguiente en su casa

-buenas tardes, Kariya-san- saludo el pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa en todos esas sesiones era la primera que alguien mas venia pero el menor ya había explicado que a veces a con él o con os otros tocara que el profesor titular los visitara- y para usted también señor…

-Terumi Afuro, un placer conocerlo- hablo con cortesía el coreano

-igualmente, y bien ¿comenzamos?- Pregunto viendo al menor

-claro, empecemos- dijo Masaki

-puede sentarse donde guste- le dijo Hiroto a Terumi

-gracias- dijo para sentarse en un punto intermedio para ver la interacción y los avances

-bien, Kira-san empecemos donde nos quedamos ayer-dijo el menor de la sala

-si, como ya dije siempre le estuve protegiendo y ayudando en todo lo que podía a que fuera muy feliz, siempre callé mis sentimientos por… él- dijo sorprendiendo al rubio por saber que uno de los hombres mas ricos de Asia gustaba de los hombres pero después pensó, _"pobres mujeres cada vez mas nos vamos con otros, jejejeje "_- nunca pensé en declararme mucho menos después de enterarme de que tenia novia pero aun así dolía mucho, durante años escondí ese sentimiento que iba mucho mas allá de la amistad pero al final termino haciéndome mucho daño pero no me iporto con tal de que él fuera feliz- "Dios, ¿Por qué nos haces esto? Es como oír mi propia historia pero él no huyo" pensó Terumi al oír el relato

-usted se reprime mucho, ¿Por qué ese sentimiento de importancia que los demás estén bien sin importar usted?- Pregunto con voz serena que no dejaba ver que es lo que pensaba en ese momento

-desde pequeño mi padre adoptivo me lo implanto- dijo con serenidad- nunca pensé que su ideología de dar todo por los demás podría dañarme a nivel sentimental o personal

-bien, ocuparemos un pequeño ejercicio yo diré una palabra y usted me dirá lo primero que le venga a la cabeza-dijo el peli-aqua para luego empezar- padre

H-autoridad

K-amigo

H-Suzuno

K-familia

H-Hitomiko

K-trabajo

H-tecnología

K-vida

H-ayuda

K- odio

H- muerte

K-amor

H- sacrificio- en este punto el peli-aqua pensó "tiene un lineamiento de vida que lo rige y no se da cuenta él mismo"

-bien, por hoy hemos terminado- dijo viendo su reloj de pulsera que cargaba todos lados- ¿Terumi-sensei?

-claro, Kariya-san espero que mañana entregues el primer reporte del proyecto- dijo mientras se levantaba se encaminaba junto al menor a la puerta, el primero a su casa y el segundo a la tienda

/*-Fin Flash Back-*/

Este tipo de situaciones fueron normales durante el primer mes el cual finalizo un sábado por la tarde de finales de octubre, y pece a que hace dos semanas que Midorikawa había vuelto de su luna de miel no fue a ver a Hiroto, cosa de la que los amigos del pelirrojo se alegraban en especial por el carácter que se le empezó a desarrollar al pelirrojo según algunos de ellos y ante la vista de otros tres (Hitomiko, Suzuno y Kariya) por fin sacaba su verdadera personalidad, esa dulce, amable, seria cuando es necesario, sociable, animada, cálida, inteligente y algo aniñada que con los años y sabores amargos de boca gracias al peli-verde se perdió u oculto.

FIN NARRADOR POV'S

* * *

SUZUNO POV'S

No se si es el aire que es mas ligero o que este mes solo han pasado cosas buenas, excepto que el imbécil peli-verde ese a regresado, la actitud y alimentación de Hiroto han mejorado a niveles estratosféricos al punto que volvió a jugar futbol como antes e incluso va ha cenar de vez en cuando con nosotros o Hitomiko, ahora todos conocen Kariya-san al cual le tomamos aprecio por cuidar a nuestro amigo aun no creo que su mirada haya cambiado tanto en este poco tiempo, él logro en un mes lo que nosotros en años no, mas le vale a ese profesor y le de calificaciones altas sacar de ese lio emocional a alguien no es fácil ya lo comprobamos, de echo creo que ahora yo tengo celos de lo que come, no por que sea rico, que lo es ya lo probé lo poco que Hiroto me dejo, sino porque es hecho con la intención de que la persona que lo coma se sienta mejor y se cuide, quisiera que alguien se preocupara así por mi pero con mi suerte la única vez que el tonto de Nagumo intento hacer un detalle así termine requiriendo un lavado estomacal, llego a mi destino una tienda para conseguir mi cena, entro y recorro los anaqueles con tranquilidad buscando algo que se me apetezca hasta que veo hasta que encuentro la marca té verde que es mi favorita y solo queda una caja, estiro mi brazo pero la tomo al mismo tiempo que otra persona, pero nadie me gana si es por mi té, empiezo a hablar con tono serio

-disculpe pero yo lo e tomado primero y es mi favorito- dije sin voltear a verle

-el mío también y lo tomamos al mismo tiempo- me dijo una voz serena- le propongo algo

-¿Qué?- pregunto volteando a verle, error, me encontré con un hombre, que por un segundo se me hizo muy femenino, de larga cabellera rubia, ojos rojos profundos, piel blanca cual porcelana y una encantadora sonrisa

-paguemos cada quien la mitad y nos dividimos igualmente los sobres de té, ¿esta bien?- Pregunto con amabilidad pero algo en sus ojos me recuerda a cierto chico peli-aqua que conozco

-bien- fue todo lo que dije, tome una salsa de soya y un paquete de verduras en conserva , él de pescado y arroz, para después marcharnos a la caja, pagamos como quedamos cada quien mitad del té y ya fuera nos dividimos los sobrecitos del mismo

-bien fue placer hacer negocios con usted caballero- me dijo con una sonrisa una vez guardo el té

-de nada soy Suzuno Fuusuke, un placer- me presente de manera cordial es la primera vez que alguien no me coquetea apenas me ve o se me queda viendo como retrasado mental

-Terumi Afuro, igualmente-

-vaya sorpresas estaba pensando en usted antes de encontrarnos- le dije sorprendido así que él debe ser él afamado profesor de Kariya-san espues de todo un nombre que no es japonés y el profesor es coreano y sus ojos son ligeramente diferentes a los nuestros

-¿eh?- parece que lo exalte

-perdón por lo anterior es que me sorprendió conocer por fin al afamado Profesor de la UIT Terumi Afuro- le dije no tenia nada que ocultar

-¿afamado?- ahora lucia entre sorprendido y desconfiado

-si Kariya-san habla mucho de sus clases y usted- le dije con simpleza

-¿Conoce a Kariya Masaki-san?- Me pregunto sorpendido

-si, claro lo conoce por una amiga en común-le dije

-bueno, espero que nos veamos pronto y la próxima vez podamos charlar mas a gusto- dijo con una sonrisa despidiéndose con la mano y dejándome medio atontado frente a la tienda

FIN SUZUNO POV'S

* * *

HITOMIKO POV'S

Mi sonrisa se marca especialmente hoy que tengo una comida con Hiroto y Masaki-kun, no puedo evitarlo hace muchos años que no veía así a mi hermanito con su sonrisa radiante, su humor elevado y con ese brillo en su mirada, sin dejar de lado a Masaki-kun que parece mas relajado, confiado y feliz, en definitiva este proyecto fue la salvación de nosotros

-Hiroto, ¿Cómo han estado las cosas en las empresas?- le pregunte, yo debería hacerme cargo de ellas y no dejarle esa responsabilidad a él pero yo no pensaba en ese momento

-muy bien, y gracias a que ya no llego esa comida comprada ahora me siento incluso con mejor salud- dijo animado

-me alegro, ¿y tú Masaki-kun?

-pues hoy me entregaron las primeras observaciones del proyecto, y creo ya tengo una nueva amiga- me dijo cosa que me alegro siempre es tan cerrado, la comida paso apacible pero tal vez ellos no se den cuanta pero de vez en cuando se lanzan miradas, en las de Masaki solo hay curiosidad pero en las de Hiroto hay algo mas, un brillo especial como si el centro en que gira poco a poco estuviera mas cerca de Masaki, como si inconscientemente estuviera desarrollando otros sentimientos por él aparte de la amistad que he de suponer tiene

-nos vemos hermana- se despide Hiroto

-hasta otro día

-claro Hitomiko-san – me responde Masaki-kun con una pequeña sonrisa

Se van y yo espero que ese sentimiento que nace en mi hermano crezca hasta sobre pasar lo de Midorikawa y que los de Masaki también lo hagan, seria feliz teniéndolo de Otouto-chan

FIN HITOMIKO POV'S

* * *

HIROTO POV'S

Nunca me he sentido mejor, ni siquiera esa vez cuando Midorikawa me abrazo por ese helado, me siento liberado, feliz, en fin Masaki-kun y yo llegamos a casa para tener listas las cosas para mañana que es nuestro día compartido para ir de compras, ver una película, ir de paseo… si se que suena a pareja o a una cita pero es un día para conocernos mejor, yo aunque pensé al principio en Masaki-kun como un intruso ahora siento que empiezo a depender de él, de los pequeños consejos que me da, sus sonrisas que me dicen que todo esta bien, su compañía y aunque de algún modo tenga miedo quisiera que volviera a despertar con migo en la cama, hay pero que dices Hiroto ni que te gustara o algo por el estilo, cuando entramos él se sienta en el sofá y saca un sobre tamaño carta amarillo de donde saca una hoja que seguramente son las observaciones que le hicieron ya que él mismo dijo que hoy se las entregaron, soy curioso por naturaleza pero respeto la privacidad pero no pude resistirme a ver por su hombro lo que estaba anotado en esa hoja, cuando la leí no pude mas que sonreír definitivamente Masaki-kun es una persona asombrosa para esas observaciones:

_/Estimado alumno Kariya Masaki:_

_Me complace hacer las observaciones siguientes dentro de su perfil de evaluación:_

_*Centralizado en su tarea_

_*Profesional y ético._

_*Fluida conversación de los asuntos._

_*Realiza evaluaciones pertinentes,_

_*Comprensión del paciente._

_*Sabe escuchar atentamente._

_*No se deja llevar por superficialidades y tiene un trato cordial con todos._

_*Identifica rápidamente incomodidades y puntos suaves del paciente._

_*Trabaja causando en sus pacientes un ambiente sereno, tranquilo y relajante._

_Nota: se esperan y se pueden ya observar muy buenos resultados de sus pacientes, tiene un carácter que ayuda mucho en su diagnostico y no deja que sus pacientes se intimiden o cierren sus puertas a su alrededor._

_Calificación primer mes: A+_

_Atte. Terumi Afuro_

_Catedrático Principal y Responsable de la Facultad de Psicología de la Universidad de Inazuma Town./_

-muy bien echo Masaki-kun, eres muy bueno- le dije con alegría mientras lo abrazo por la espalda y lo alzo para darle una vuelta en el aire, es mas ligero de lo que pensé en un principio

-Hiroto-san, bájame, ajajajajaja – me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro estaba divertido son mis acciones lo cual me hizo girarme mas con el en brazos, me sentía genial y su risa es musical podría escucharla todo el día sin cansarme

-¿Qué tal si salimos a cenar? Así no cocinas hoy que te dieron tan buenas noticias- le dije ansioso y pensé a que restaurante llevarlo, ¿le gustara la comida italiana?

-No te preocupes, no quiero que pase esto cada mes, cocinare algo muy rico por eso- me dijo y me desanime un poco y creo que lo noto porque dijo- pero si podríamos pedir un pastel, de fresas claro para celebrarlo- me dedico una de sus sonrisas que hacían que yo también sonriera con felicidad

-por su puesto pero será mi regalo, y no hay peros que valgan- le dije mientras lo depositaba en el piso y descolgaba el teléfono para pedir el pastel, él hizo un pequeño puchero que me pareció adorable, no imagine que a alguien como él le gustaran tanto las fresas de tantas que come ¿sus labios sabrán a fresa?, Agrg, Hiroto deja de pensar en ese tipo de cosas, a los minutos oigo que tocan el timbre y como Masaki-kun dice

-yo voy- para luego dirigirse a la puerta y abrir, pero veo que tarda un rato y voy a ver porque tarda lo veo de espaldas y no se que me impulso a abrazarle por la cintura y decir con los ojos cerrados:

-¿Por qué tardas tanto Masaki-chan~?- después de decir eso coloque mi barbilla en su hombro para decir- quiero comer tu deliciosa comida, para celebrar

-¿Hi..Hiroto?-oí una voz que no creí que oiría en algún tiempo, abrí mis ojos encontrándome con la cara de Midorikawa con una expresión de sorpresa, desconcierto, duda y ¿dolor?

FIN HIROTO POV'S

* * *

MIDORIKAWA POV'S

/*-Flash Back-*/

Me dirijo hacia la casas de Hiroto, he estado pensando mucho en él y creo que incluso haberme casado con él hubiera sido mejor que con Queen es mandona, no sabe cocinar y tiene mal humor, me case para mejorar mi vida no para vivir un infierno y peor aun ya recordé de quien son esos labios de vino y frambuesas son de Hiroto, aun estoy a tiempo de cambiar él me ama y me aceptara con facilidad una vez le diga que me arrepiento, que en este tiempo no deje de pensar en él y que abrí los ojos para ver que él siempre a estado ahí y yo quiero seguir siempre con él bla, bla, bla, y fin me divorcio, nos casamos Hiroto y yo, vivo una vida a lo grande y él me tiene y yo tengo siempre a alguien para satisfacerme, apenas llego a su casa bajo del auto y toco la puerta, me paso los dedos por mi cabello para alisarlo, preparo mi mejor sonrisa y una mirada profunda para tentarlo desde el principio, reafirmo mi pose cuando veo la pueta abrirse

-hola, ¿vienes de la pastelería?- esa no es la voz ni la imagen que esperaba ver salir de la puerta, discretamente miro la dirección del buzón para verificar que estoy en el lugar correcto y si lo estoy, entonces ¿Por qué en lugar de Hiroto esta este chivo? Lo veo no es nada feo de cabello aqua a los hombros, gafas detrás de las cuales hay unos tranquilos ojos ámbar felinos, piel perlada con ropa común y corriente pero de voz serena y neutral

-eh… no, no vengo de ninguna pastelería, vengo a visitar a alguien pero creo que se mudo- digo a lo mejor y él sabe la nueva dirección de Hiroto

-¿a quien?- me pregunta

-Kira Hiroto, ¿lo conoces?, ¿sabe donde vive?- Le pregunto y espero conteste rápido no quiero perder mi tiempo

-ah…si lo conozco y vive aquí, ¿Quién es usted?- Me pregunta entonces si vive aquí, ¿será un pasante?, ¿un sirviente o algo por el estilo?

-¿y tú por qué estas aquí? No sabia que alguien lo estuviera visitando o trabajas con él- le digo con amabilidad ya que no se a movido e la puerta y quiero saber si se ira para hablar a solas con él

-yo vivo aquí- ¿Qué rayos?, ¿Cómo que vive aquí? Nadie me dijo nada y estoy a punto de decir algo cuando, lo veo aparecer tras el chico al cual ante mí sorprendida mirada abraza por la cintura para luego decir:

-¿Por qué tardas tanto Masaki-chan~?- y luego colocar su barbilla en el hombro del, obviamente, menor parecía sereno y acostumbrado al trato diciendo- quiero comer tu deliciosa comida, para celebrar- ¿celebrar? Pero que pasa siento que me falta el aire y como si estrujaran mi pecho al ver la escena frente a mi lo único que puedo decir es:

-¿Hi…Hiroto?

/*-Fin Flash Back-*/

-¿Midoricawa?- Me pregunta que rayos y veo como las manos del peli-aqua se mueven para tomar las de Hiroto

-todavía no llega el pastel Hiroto-san- dijo apoyándose en el pecho de Hiroto haciendo que este lo vea embobado

-ejem, ¿interrumpo?- Pregunto con el poco aliento que me queda

- es una pequeña celebración privada- me dice Hiroto- eh… creo que lo mejor sería que vinieras el lunes, hoy y mañana estaremos ocupados, lo siento- quise decir algo pero alguien se adelanto

-¡PASTEL!- Era un repartidor, cuando lo vi me retire sin decir adiós siquiera, ya desde mi auto pude ver como ambos entraron a la casa y poco después Hiroto lo cargaba en voladas mientras los dos reían no quise ver mas y me fui

FIN MIDORIKAWA POV'S

Continuara

* * *

Q.C: espero de verdad les haya gustado el fic y quiero decir que en el capi anterior algo se me paso en la parte de Atsuya sale n *fuwdfdfkdsf* así pero lo que hay dentro de ambos asteriscos no pretende ofender a nadie ni es por que no me gusten los personajes

Miyu: excepto Someoka

Q.C: a wi wi como decía el abuelo, sino porque estoy pensando como un hermano hacia los ex de su hermano que lo dejaron y rompieron el corazón obviamente no será amable, y aclarando eso, ya todo esta dicho pero

Naruto: ¿Qué habrá pasado para el comportamiento de Masaki?, ¿Qué ara Mido?, ¿Qué paso con los demás?

Q.C: estas (esperemos) respuetas en el próximo capi

Miyu: comenten alientan a la autora a no escribir una vez cada dos meses :)

Q.C: SAYO~

PD: encontré las bondades del editor de Fanfiction ;)


	7. La mentira termino en verdad

CAPITULO 7: LA MENTIRA TERMINO EN VERDAD

NARRADOR POV´S

En este preciso momento Midorikawa Ryuuji sentía que sus pulmones no llevaban aire a su corazón tampoco creía lo que sus ojos le mostraban en ese instante y solo el grito de Queen lo saco de sus espiral de negación

-Kyaa~… - la mujer veía con asombro la escena frente a ellos de lo más feliz con el pensamiento de que ahora Hiroto ya no intentaría quedarse con su marido, y no era de extrañarse si vieras al actual presidente de Empresas Kira besar como si su vida dependiera de ello al joven estudiante de psicología que vivía con él, los tres hombres de la habitación pensaban cosas completamente distintas entre ellos:

_-"no, no, No, NO, NO~, esto definitivamente no esta pasando maldito Hiroto hace un mes me decías que me amabas, que arias cualquier cosa por mi y ahora mírate besando desesperado al mocoso este"-_ eran los pensamientos llenos de rabia y celos del peli-verde

__"Creo que me puedo acostumbrar a esto, los labios de Masaki saben a fresas como imagine pero con un ligero toque de limón suave y refrescante, es un sabor adictivo que me hace querer nunca parar de besarlo, sentir sus brazos en mi cuello y como responde hace que quiera sacar a patadas a ese par junto con mi hermana y Suzuno para poder arrojarlo a mi cama, ¿PERO QUE DICES HIROTO?, control, mantén el control de tus instintos de querer marcar a Masaki como tuyo, recuerda que…. No es real"_- esos últimos pensamientos solo hicieron incrementar la pasión del beso ya que el pelirrojo deseaba disfrutar todo lo que pudiera de los labios de "su pareja"

_-"maldición, ¿Cómo termine siendo fulminado por la mirada del moreno amor del hermano de Hitomiko-san mientras este me besa de manera ambienta?, así ya recordé por andar de buena gente paso esto nunca volveré a entrometerme en una relación sentimental pasada, aunque no es como si en parte no disfrutara después de todo solo he besado a Kirino antes_-mueca mental de disgusto ante ese nombre- _pero no hay nada que hacerle"_- mientras Midorikawa seguía en shock y Queen saltaba de felicidad, los involucrados que eran Hiroto, Masaki, Ryuuji, Queen, Hitomiko y Suzuno de la extraña escena recordaban como es que todo llego a ese momento

* * *

/*-/*-/*-/*-Flash Back -*/-*/-*/-*/

HIROTO POV'S

¿Qué rayos paso hace un rato? Ni para que mentirme paso lo que hace mucho quería Midorikawa parado frente a mi puerta con pose matadora para insinuárseme pero lo que quiero decir es ¿Qué es lo que me paso? Yo solo le vi poco como si fuera poco importante incluso lo despache y me quede viendo como, lo admito, idiota a Masaki-kun pero es que no pude evitarlo si se ve tan adorable recostado contra mi pecho mientras me sostiene las manos y me ve a los ojos con los suyos grandes y tranquilaos, ha~ voy a terminar por creerle a Nagumo-kun que me siento en cierto modo atraído a Masaki-kun, ¿y desde cuando Ryuuji-kun paso a ser Midorikawa? Raro pero…

-¡HIROTO-SAN~!-

-YAY~- volteo y es ciento peli-azul que intenta llamar mi atención y con ese ultimo grito vaya que lo consiguió - ¿Qué pasa Masaki-kun?- Pregunto después del susto

-él era quien lo hizo que quisiera suicidarse, ¿verdad?- Sabia que no era pregunta mas bien era una confirmación de datos

-si- no le iba a mentir, no lo creo necesario y no quiero mentirle- pero, ¿Por qué actuaste así?- le Pregunte con curiosidad sentí como algo en mi deseaba la respuesta porque quería o por celos, Kami-sama ya no se ni que pensar, él me mira directo a los ojos y me dice

-ese sujeto esta confundido

-¿confundido?-¿Qué me quiere decir con ello? Al parecer ya sabe leer muy bien mi rostro ya que me dice

-no sabe que es lo que quiere, alguien con su mirada no esta preparado para el matrimonio ni para tener alguna relación, aparte oculta mucho de si

-¿y todo eso con solo ver sus ojos?- Pregunte con asombro

-no solo sus ojos, su voz, postura, ropa, actitud, mucho de ello denota que es alguien que todavía se busca a si mismo- me respondió con tranquilidad- puede que le gustes pero no lo quiera reconocer o tenga miedo o simplemente sea un interés pasajero- me dijo para mi asombro

-¿Qué?- No pude evitar la exclamación por años busque que alguien me dijera eso pero… ¿Por qué nada es como me imagine? ¿Dónde están las mariposas en el estomago? ¿Y la sensación de felicidad plena? ¿Por qué siento que llega tarde esto?

-Pues solo hay que ver como me miraba cuando tome tus manos- me dijo con ciento disgusto frunciendo levemente el ceño y afilando la mirada que hace que se viera lindo

-y… ¿Cómo te miraba?-La verdad no puse ni pisca de atención a Midorikawa desde que pose mi mirada en Masaki-kun

-con ganas de saltarme a la yugular, pelirrojo distraído- me dijo con gracia- pero si te sigue gustando tengo un plan para que él descubra su sexualidad correcta- me dijo con una sonrisa astuta

-¿Qué?- Algo me dice que al final nada saldrá según lo planeado

-seamos novios- mis ojos quieren salirse de mis cuencas, mi corazón por alguna extraña razón esta acelerado y ciento como algo cálido me invade por completo- de mentira claro- y ahora todo cae en picada

-¿me explicas?- Por favor que no entiendo ni el plan ni por que me siento mal de que no fuera real

-bien, el sujeto inconscientemente siente celos por la cercanía de otros como algo mas que amigos hacia ti, ¿bien?- Asiento para que continué- básicamente le aremos creer que salimos juntos para que sus celos lleguen a un punto donde tenga que aceptar los sentimientos por ti si o si- me dijo serio

-¿Por qué me ayudas?- Le pregunto la verdad nadie a hecho tanto por mi sin un objetivo de por medio

-porque quiero cuidarte- no puedo ni quiero resistirme y lo abrazo para volverle a girar en el aire con felicidad mientras digo

-si, si claro que si pero ¿y los demás?-La verdad creo que si les pregunta a los demás le confirmaran la mentira

-ya pensé en eso también podemos decirles a ellos que salimos, solo a Suzuno-san y a Hitomiko-san les diremos la verdad y claro a mi profesor diremos que es parte del proyecto- me dijo con una sonrisa torcida algo me dice que él se divertirá mucho con ellos y Midorikawa mientras dure esto

FIN HIROTO POV'S

MASAKI POV'S

¿Qué rayos estaba pensando cuando le propuse esa idea a Hiroto-san? Así ya se en nada, en absolutamente nada espero que esto salga bien y no termine peor de cómo inicio pero algo me dice que me divertiré mucho con esto y que alguien me odiara, je ni que fuera algo nuevo para mi.

Lo único que en este momento me preocupa es como se lo diremos a Hitomiko-san y Suzuno-san lo que tenemos planeado, y no es que tengamos mucho tiempo después de todo están a punto de llegar para tener una "platica de emergencia" según cierto pelirrojo que les llamo de inmediato.

-hmp.-

-vamos Masaki-kun no es tan difícil solo decir fingiremos salir para ayudar a mi situación y a la sexualidad de Midorikawa- dijo como si nada

-Claro~ como es tan fácil, luego nos besamos como si no hubiera mañana y decimos que es un experimento para mi tesis- si mi sarcasmo en toda la frase fue tan grande que de haber sido pastel hubiera alimentado a todo el Congo

-no había pensado en eso pero se oye interesante-

-¡Tarado!- le grite ya exasperado por sus "geniales ideas"

-waa~, yo solo quería ayudar bua~ Masaki-kun es mal novio bua~- auch eso si dolió "El" también dijo algo parecido y realmente dolió mucho en su momento

-lo se pero no me lo restriegues en la cara- le dije con dureza la verdad detesto que alguien me diga eso ya que me lo recuerdan al igual que sus frías palabras y que le importo muy poco o nada el dejarme prácticamente destrozado

-e... yo no quería decir eso pero el ambiente se estaba poniendo muy tenso y quise relajarlo, no es que piense que eres mal novio de echo pienso que serias un gran esposo- lo miro a la cara cuando dice esto y tiene una gran sonrisa, por su postura y su mirada esta diciendo la verdad pero

-¿Yo un buen esposo? No lo creo pero gracias por pensar eso- le digo con una pequeña sonrisa y es que es lo mas agradable que me a dicho alguien respecto a mi persona que no sean Hitomiko, Yuki-chan y últimamente Beta-san

-no pienses eso, eres una gran persona que merece a alguien que te haga muy feliz

-dile eso a mi ex – susurre pero pareció oír porque su ceño se frunció un poco pero antes de que digiera algo el timbre sonó- yo voy, creo que es hora de la "charla de emergencia" Hiroto-san- le dije suavemente antes de pararme e ir a abrir la puerta

FIN MASAKI POV'S

HIROTO POV'S

Pero… ¿Qué paso hace un momento?, ¿Masaki-kun tenia novio? Y más importante ¿Qué le dijo ese tipo para que pensara así de si mismo como pareja? No tengo la respuesta a ninguna de las anteriores preguntas pero de algo estoy seguro Masaki-kun me ayudo a "digerir" el rechazo de Midorikawa y yo le ayudare a que se de cuenta de la maravillosa persona y pareja que es, de eso estoy seguro ya que es amable, comprensivo, confiable, sabe hacer muchas cosas, entre mucho mas si bien se que es algo vengativo y misterioso pero es como si pensara que el tiene que hacer algo para compensar algo, pese a que se que le gusta su carrera.

Desde que el llego a mi vida nunca he sentido que no encajara es como si desde el principio hubiera un espacio en mi vida que el lleno con su llegada y había estado reservado para el, ahora se que es egoísta pero mientras fingimos salir intentare que el no se quiera ir de mi lado, como yo no quiero que se vaya tal vez sea muy pronto para decir que lo amo pero no para decir que lo necesito el, a sus gestos, sus sinceras sonrisas, sus comidas que encada boca siento como si estuviera sintiendo un cariño por mi o por lo menos algo parecido, sus amables consejos, sus platicas e incluso sus regaños. En fin a todo el.

-Hola hermanito-Hitomiko me saco de mis pensamientos

-he- que inteligente de mi parte decir eso

-andas perdido Hiroto-kun- que lindo Fuusuke con sus comentarios

-algo pero…

-Hola Hiroto-kun- dos voces me interrumpen

-Midorikawa, Queen

-si somos nosotros y tú andabas en las nubes amigo- dijo Queen con una sonrisa que raro que no viene tomada del brazo de su esposo

-etto… no es por correrlos ni nada pero, ¿Qué hace por aquí?- Les pregunte con sincera curiosidad

-pues estábamos ahí cuando llamaste a Hitomiko-san y a Suzuno-san- dijo Midorikawa, ¡ah! Serán entrometidos, pero supongo que podremos el plan en marcha de inmediato, atrás apareció Masaki y lo veo con una interrogación en los ojos que espero vio y me dio un asentimiento con su cabeza

-bien por que Masaki y yo queremos darles una noticia y queríamos que ellos fueran los primeros en saber por todo el apoyo que me han dado en el ultimo tiempo- empecé con cierto nerviosismo pero que mas da no todos los días le dices a tu ex amor que "empiezas una relación" con alguien mas

-¿Qué es?- Pregunto Suzuno pero creo que ya tiene una idea de que es lo que les voy a decir

FIN HOROTO POV'S

NARRADOR POV'S

Antes de que Hiroto volviera a hablar Masaki dijo

-no se si esto sea una gran sorpresa, ya sea buena o mala pero creo que ha habido unas especulaciones en Empresas Kira sobre ello así que espero tomen con calma lo siguiente- dijo intentando que la mayoría entendiera que iba a ser lo siguiente que el diría o que diría el pelirrojo

-pues, ¿Qué es?- Pregunto ya exaspera la peli-azul por tantas vueltas al asunto

-Masaki y yo somos novios- soltó rápidamente Hiroto a todos los que estaban en la sala que tuvieron diferentes pensamientos en los segundos en que procesaban la información recién dicha

-_"Wiiii~ ya tengo ototou-chan y ¿Quién mejor que Masaki-kun? ¿Deberé llamarlo de otra forma? ¿Se casaran rápido? Pero que te preguntas Hitomiko lo mejor que puedes hacer ahorita es felicitarlos y asegurarte que cierto ex helado alienígena no interfiera en su relación, si eso are lo vigilare de cercas"_- una ves procesada la información la ex entrenadora fue a abrazar a los dos diciendo- ¡FELICIDADES! Por Kami-sama no saben cuanto espere por esto

-_"Kami-sama si existes, por fin el despistado que tengo por amigo podrá ser feliz con una persona que le hace bien y estoy seguro que eso es mutuo, y vigilare a Midorikawa si se atreve a ha hacer algo no se lo perdonare y deseara que elimine la escoria que es"- _ese era Suzuno que fue a darle unas palmadas a Hiroto y un abrazo a Masaki- Gracias Dios por fin escogiste bien Hiroto- le dijo con burla al pelirrojo que lo miro mal- sabes que solo digo la verdad así que no me mires así

_-"SI Hiroto tiene pareja, jejeje vez Ryuuji, no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente ni lograras tus propósitos resígnate mi rey"_ – esos eran los pensamientos de Queen que les dijo- es una gran decisión Hiroto-kun

_-"Joder, mis planes se están viniendo a bajo con esto, maldito mocoso pero pronto saldrás de mi camino no por nada Hiroto estuvo tantos años tras de mi e intento suicidarse cuando me case, pronto estará en mis manos de nuevo, y ese niño no detendrá mis planes de hacerme con mi títere digo con el corazón de Hiroto"_-esos horribles y egoístas pensamientos eran de el peli-verde en estos momentos odiados por muchos pero, ¿Por qué los pensamientos de los demás? Ahora los sabremos…

* * *

/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/Flash Back Dentro Del Flash Back (Hitomiko, Suzuno, Midorikawa y Queen)/*-*/*-/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/

La ex entrenadora de la Academia Alius y el mejor amigo de Hiroto nunca esperaron estar frente a frente a quien le causo tanto dolor y que les dijera los que les dijo, mas aun frente a su esposa que tenia cara de no creerse lo que acababa de oír.

-Creo que no te oí bien Midorikawa Ryuuji- empezó a hablar con furia contenida el albino- ¿podrías repetir lo que dijiste?

-claro no es ningún problema, mas por que necesitare de su ayuda- les dijo con un gran descaro el peli-verde que hizo enfadar aun mas a los que le rodeaban- pues quiero divorciarme de Queen y empezar a salir con Hiroto, se que suena raro de mi boca pero se que el a estado enamorado de mi por mucho tiempo y yo empecé a fijarme en el como algo mas que un amigo pero como comprenderán fue en Milán y no podía decírselo por teléfono así que espere a regresar al país pero luego las cosas se aletargaron

-¿así que quieres a mi hermano?- Inquirió la peli-azul con cierto rencor en la voz

-exactamente me di cuanta en mi luna de miel si se le puede decir así pero bueno que se le ara, deseo que me ayuden a alejar al mocoso que vive con el para si tenga una buena declaración y chan, chan por fin estemos juntos y planeemos una gran vida juntos- dijo con una sonrisa juguetona y los ojos cerrados confiado en que su plan y declaración funcionarían a la perfección después de todo ¿Qué podría salir mal? (según el claro)

- tu- empezó Suzuno con voz peligrosamente baja

-ERES UN MALDITO CANALLA QUE SOLO SABE JUGAR CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LA GENTE- le grito Hitomiko- Y PUEDES IR DESASIENDO YA TUS PLANES CON MI HERMANITO PORQUE NO TE LO PERMITIREMOS- esto ultimo lo grito lanzándolo del lugar donde estaba parado

-pero ¿Qué te crees? Te estoy dando una solución a la depresión del desquiciado de Hiroto y así me pagas- sínico hasta el final el peli-verde

- y todavía preguntas desgraciado- le dijo con dientes apretados el albino con la rabia apunto de estallar

-pues les estoy haciendo prácticamente un milagro o favor como quieran verlo- les dijo con seguridad el peli-largo

-¿Qué te crees tu?- empezó con voz baja Hitomiko

-el salvador de Hiroto, claro esta- dijo con un descaro que no se lo creían

-TU LO QUE ERES ES UN HIPOCRITA, MAL NACIDO CON INFLUAS DE GRANDEZA- la que grito fue sorprendentemente Queen- AL PRIMER MOMENTO DE QUE LAS COSAS NO SALEN COMO QUIERES BOTAS A LA PERSONA

-ERES UNA BASURA- grito Hitomiko- no puedo creer que mi hermano te amara y peor que te criáramos aquí en Sun Garden como si fueras una mas de la familia, y mira en lo que te convertiste- la vergüenza y el desprecio estaban impregnados en las palabras de la mujer

-pues acostúmbrense porque el volverá a mis manos y tendré todo lo que quiero y merezco, grábenselo muy claro- dijo con veneno posible el oji-negro

-NUNCA TE DARE EL DIVORCIO, NI DEJARE QUE LE ARRUINES LA VIDA Y EL CORAZON A ALGUIEN MAS-le grito su todavía esposa

-cuando este con Hiroto será muy fácil para sus abogados conseguir el divorcio – le contesto con una sonrisa sínica

-te desconozco- por primera vez hablo Suzuno desde que inicio la pelea de gritos

-así ¿Por qué? ¿Por tratar de obtener mas?- Pregunto con enfado

-no porque creí que eras alguien a quien sele puede tener aprecio, alguien digno de confianza, a quien podríamos dejar el corazón de Hiroto en sus manos pero no eres mas que un maldito oportunista de la calaña mas baja, un manipulador y mentiroso que hirió profundamente a mi mejor amigo y que la mayoría nos vio la cara de idiotas con su actuar- prácticamente le escupió el albino cada palabra dicha

-¿algo mas?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa sarcástica

-si, ni pienses en lograr tus sucios planes porque lo impediremos a toda costa- le dijo el albino con enojo eso si en ningún momento grito sino que mantuvo la voz en un tono bajo y siniestro

-no creo que me ganen lo tengo atado a mi meñique y…- el teléfono interrumpió mini discurso del peli-verde, todos voltearon a ver el teléfono mas precisamente al identificador de llamadas para saber quien interrumpía- y hablando del Rey de Roma y el león que se asoma- dijo al ver que era el pelirrojo por el que estaban discutiendo

-ni se te ocurra contestar entendiste – le dijo con enojo la mayor presente

-bueno Hermana Mayor nos hace el honor – la burla en la voz del moreno era palpable que hizo tomar el teléfono de forma brusca

-nunca seré tu hermana mayor antes yo misma empujo a Hiroto por un puente- le dijo tapando la bocina del teléfono y poniéndolo en altavoz – bueno, ¿Cómo estas Hiroto-kun?- Pregunto a su hermano con mas cariño la mujer

-muy bien Hitomiko, mas que en mucho tiempo y una pregunta

-¿si?

-¿Suzuno esta ahí?

-Si aquí estoy, ¿Por qué?

-Pues tengo una noticia que darles y quisiera que vinieran para dárselas en persona…. ¡Auch!.. Vale, vale, no solo yo se las quiero dar sino también Masaki…-kun – bien eso se estaba poniendo extraño

-¿Qué clase de noticia?- Pregunto con sospecha Suzuno pensando "ojala sea lo que creo que es"

-una buena ¡claro! Y lo mejor de todo ustedes y Nagumo lo vienen insinuando desde hace mucho así que creo que se les cumplió jejeje… ¡Auch! Ya voy, bueno vengan rápido que quiero ver sus caras, aunque creo que ya deben imaginarse que les quiero decir, nos vemos~- y después de eso el pelirrojo colgó dejando a tres personas con una gran interrogación y a cierto albino con una gran sospecha y una creciente sonrisa en su rostro que no pudo evitar decir

-ya perdiste- Midorikawa volteo a verlo cuando dijo esto

-¿Por qué lo dices?- el albino soltó una carcajada que se antojo burlesca

-pues yo se los rumores y si son esos, ya te ganaron a Hiroto- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-no lo creo, regresara a mi- dijo con seguridad

-entonces, ¿Vamos?- Pregunto con cierto tono de reto

-vamos- y así partieron a la casa del pelirrojo.

/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/ Fin Del Flash Back Dentro Del Flash Back (Hitomiko, Suzuno, Midorikawa y Queen)/*-*/*-/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/

* * *

Después de las felicitaciones de los tres personajes anti conspiración, al peli-verde no le entraba en la cabeza como el pelirrojo estaba saliendo con ese mocoso universitario y no se lo tragaría así como así

-No creo que estén saliendo- dijo con voz firme y dura que sorprendió a los otros mientras veía con desprecio y celos al peli-aqua

-¿Por qué lo dices Midorikawa-san?- Le pregunto Hiroto con consternación

-porque es un niño y no creo que puedas tener algo con un mocoso que apenas y empieza la carrera- dijo con molestia pensando en ¿Cómo podían compararlo a EL con una maestría en finanzas y gestión empresarial con un mocoso que apenas comenzabas su carrera si ni la licenciatura tenia?

-Masaki-kun es alguien muy maduro, alguien en quien se puedo confiar, quien a sido mi principal apoyo este tiempo, es mmm… ¿Cómo decirlo? Es como mi pieza faltante para seguir mi vida y desde que llego me he sentido yo mismo, me he sentido libre y he sentido como mi vida a recobrado los colores que con el tiempo se habían perdido, el a sido…mi salvación- dijo con tono seguro y confiado en lo que decía dejando a mas de uno con la boca abierta incluido el mismo Masaki que no se esperaba dicha declaración y pensaba

-"No puede creer que crea eso, y esta siendo sincero en este tiempo aprendí a reconocer cuando miente y no lo esta haciendo, no puedo creer que piense eso de mi, pero para que mentir yo también lo aprecio de manera especial"- el menor estaba con la mejillas sonrojadas y una tierna sonrisa que los demás veían con ternura claro excepto el celoso moreno

-bueno, yo a Hiroto-san le veo como mi compañero para pasar la vida alguien con quien puedo sentirme bien de ser quien soy, alguien con quien puedo pasar horas en un silencio muy cómodo solo juntos sabiendo que el otro esta ahí, con quien disfruto hacer desde lo mas extraño hasta lo mas común y alguien quien es muy especial para mi, es mi complemento- y realmente no mentía estaba diciendo todo lo que sentía y tanto Hitomiko y Suzuno veían estas emociones al conocerlos tanto como los conocían, Hiroto no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera desbocado ni tampoco mirar embobado al peli-aqua que tenia una expresión sincera y algo soñadora

-"Esto no esta pasando, ¡NO ESTA PASANDO!"- Pensaba con desespero el peli-verde hasta que una "genial idea llego a su cabeza y les dijo- aun así no les creo pero les cree si…

-si ¿Qué?- Pregunto Masaki con sospecha

-si se besan – dijo sobre saltando al los dos "novios"

-¿Tenemos que hacerlo?- Pregunto inseguro Masaki después de todo solo había besado a su ex novio y el no fue precisamente halagador con respecto a su relación o el

-Por supuesto- dijo con seguridad que gano de la pregunta del peli-aqua- sino son simples palabras que cualquiera puede decir

-Midorikawa no puedes obligarnos a…- antes de que Hiroto completara la frase Masaki hablo

-de acuerdo si eso te convencerá- dijo con la mirada baja y muy sonrojado lo cual dio ternura al pelirrojo que le abrazo para decirle al oído

-no tienes que hacerlo sino quieres Masaki-kun- el aliento del pelirrojo chocando con su oído le causo un gran escalofrió a la columna del oji-pardo

-no hay problema pero…- empezó avergonzado

-¿Pero?- Le alentó intrigado

-he yo solo…eh solo e besado mi ex, a nadie mas- dijo causando que un sentimiento de envidia y celos recorriera al mayor hacia el afortunado de haber podido tomar el primer beso y ser el único al que ha besado a Masaki- y no fueron mas de dos o tres así que no se besar- dijo con timidez debido a la vergüenza pensando- "¿Qué pensara? Ya soy un universitario y no se dar un simple beso que pena, pero es así"- por alguna razón esa ultima confesión alegro al mayor

-no te preocupes yo te guio, seré tu maestro solo sígueme y no pienses en ello- le susurro con suavidad causando mas escalofríos en el menor, el pelirrojo solo tenia un pensamiento -"ahora yo besare esos labios, y rayos que deseo hacerlo, ahora me alegro haber intentado salir con mas personas por ello aprendí a besar y podre se el 'maestro' de Masaki"- lo que le llenaba de ansiedad, alegría y le tenia el estomago lleno de 'mariposas'

-de acuerdo- le respondió en un susurro el peli-aqua

-¿Y? ¿Van a besarse?- Pregunto con un toque de burla el peli-verde

Pero ellos no contestaron sino que Masaki cerro los ojos con las mejillas de un fuerte rojo por lo que aran y Hiroto que después de contemplar unos segundos la hermosa visión que tenia justo frente a su cara para luego bajarla lentamente entrecerrando los ojos y juntar suavemente sus labios con los del menor, los cuales resultaron tener un sabor adictivo para el pelirrojo que con prontitud volvió el beso mas apasionado aunque el menor lo hacia con torpeza gracias a su inexperiencia lo cual resultaba aun mas exquisito para el mayor y tierno para Hitomiko, Suzuno y Queen que los veían con una sonrisa alegre en los labios menos para el choqueado Midorikawa

/*-/*-/*-/*-Fin Del flash Back-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

* * *

Mientras el beso seguía en el peli-verde no lo soporto y salió de la casa azotando la puerta con gran fuerza que saco del transe a ambos "novios"

-¿eh?- Si en definitiva cuando le agarraban desprevenido el oji-pardo era totalmente adorable

-nos agrada mucho que estén juntos y las palabras que dijeron antes confirman mis sospechas de que son el uno para el otro- dijo Hitomiko muy alegre mientras ella, Suzuno y Queen se marchaban dejando así sin palabras a los otros dos que no les pudieron decir la verdad a quienes querían

-Hiroto-san al parecer somos pareja para todos- le dijo Masaki una vez se fueron los otros

-así lo creo, mejor- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto confundido el menor

-porque podemos serlo de verdad

-¡¿eh?!

-claro así podemos confirmar todo lo que dijimos en la platica y si funciona, ¿Por qué no?- Le propuso el mayor

-cr…creo que esta bien- le respondió nervioso

-entonces buenas noches Masaki-chan- dijo con suavidad besando su mejilla y dirigiéndose a su habitación por que efectivamente con la platica la noche callo

-buenas noches Hiroto-san- le respondió en un susurro tocando su mejilla mientras pensaba- "Kami-sama ¿Qué rayos paso aquí? Se supone solo seriamos novios de mentiras y resulto que ahora somos novios realmente y lo peor es que… me gusta pero… el seguramente sigue enamorado de Midorikawa –san, aun así daré mi mayor esfuerzo para ser un buen novio y no haya rencores ni lamentos"- con esto en mente se retiro a su habitación

Mientras en la del pelirrojo este pensaba

-"Definitivamente no desperdiciare esta oportunidad de tener a mi complemento, con ese beso lo confirme Te Amo Masaki y are todo para que estés con migo y me correspondas y comenzare mañana mismo"- y con esto se durmió deseando que dentro de poco no durmiera solo sino que con un pequeño peli-aqua a su lado al cual abrazar y con quien compartir su calor teniendo dulces sueños

Continuara…

* * *

Q.C: okey me tarde mas de lo que esperaba y son menos palabras de lo que he estado escribiendo para esta historia pero quede muy satisfecha con el capi y espero ustedes también

Miyu: y en el próximo saldrán las reacciones de los otros y veremos si el ex helado tiene planes

Q.C: ni que lo digas y a quienes les gusto el FubukixYukimura les gustara el próximo capi sin mas sayo~

Miyu: dejen algún comentario, critica constructiva, consejo, etc. Saben que son bien recibidas: 3

Q.C: y Gracias por leer y por los comentarios que han dejado


	8. Suenos, reaciones y amenazas

CAPITULO 8: REACCIONES Y SUEŇOS.

Kariya Pov's

Para mí la mañana de este lunes llego muy pronto, sigo sintiendo lo de ayer como un sueño lejano, una irrealidad y que apenas Hiroto-san baje a desayunar me tratara como todos los días quedando aquello como una lejana ilusión, pero es claro que yo para esto de adivinar no sirvo, ya que después de hacer el desayuno, preparar los bentos, mis útiles y esperar al pelirrojo con quien vivo, este me dejo muy claro que lo de ayer no era ninguna ilusión o un sueño cuando me abrazo por la espalda mientras servía el desayuno.

-Buenos días Masaki-chan, el desayuno se ve exquisito como siempre- me dijo suavemente con su cabeza sobre la mía, como detesto ser tan bajo

-Buenos días Hiroto-san, vamos a desayunar yo…yo quisiera hablar un poco antes- si estoy nervioso pero cualquiera en mi lugar lo estaría, solo he tenido una pareja que sobra decir no fue una muy buena experiencia

-Claro- empezamos nuestro desayuno hubo silencio por unos 10 minutos antes de que el lo rompiera preguntándome - ¿Qué era eso que querías decirme?

-Pues… Hiroto-san sabes que no he tenido una buena experiencia en pareja, ¿cierto?- Él asintió no muy seguro de lo que quiero decir- he… pues yo bueno ah~, a lo que me refiero es que aunque mi parte racional sabe que no hay peligro después de cómo termino mi anterior relación tengo….eh tengo miedo- bien lo dije

-¿Miedo?- Pregunto curioso- ¿Miedo a que?- Y ahí estaba la pregunta que tanto trate de evitar

-A volver a pasar por lo mismo, a confiar en alguien, dejar mi corazón en sus manos y este lo despedace importándole poco lo que yo sienta, se que es ridículo, se que eres alguien en quien puedo depositar mi confianza plena como tu lo has hecho con migo pero no puedo controlar mi subconsciente y me aterra pensar en que me… me vuelvan a tratar como un juguete que se puede usar y luego desechar- mi voz se iba haciendo suave a medida que hablaba pocos saben acerca de cómo termino todo con Kirino y menos aun saben lo que este dijo, no le he dicho lo que dijo ya que esta muy enojado se que no es conmigo pero… soy un tonto al proteger su integridad después de lo que me hizo, me hundí tanto en mis pensamiento que me sobresalte al sentir los brazos de Hiroto alrededor de mi.

-Jamás te haría algo así, te necesito, te quiero y solo puedo decir que la persona que te hizo aquello es un estúpido que no sabe lo que perdió, yo en cambio se que encontré un tesoro mas valioso que el oro puro, a ti- (Q.C: creo que me salió lo cursi ñ.ñu) Siento mis ojos húmedos, nadie nunca me ha dicho algo así, respondo lentamente a su abrazo, es cálido, siento que recupero todo el calor que el abandono y la soledad han causado en mi vida y que Hitomiko-san ni Yuki-kun han podido reducir por completo el frio ártico que sentía en mi corazón, pero el con una palabras y pocos acciones puede llenar ese gran vacio que sentía.

-Gracias, Hiroto-san yo… yo también te quiero-le respondo entre pequeños escalofríos.

Fin Kariya Pov's

* * *

1 HORA DESPUÉS

Hiroto Pov's

Reviso los papeles pendientes, la verdad no se de que se queja Suzuno si esta es fácil y relajante saber que tienes todo bajo control. Pero aun así me preocupa y molesta lo de esta mañana nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable, era algo de esperar de alguien que es lastimado pero el mismo dijo que era irracional y que sabe que puede confiar en mi aunque el miedo le gana, se que puede vencerlo lo demostró esta mañana al confesarme todo aquello pero aun así abrazándome y diciendo esas palabras.

-ah~- ahora mis suspiros no son de frustración, de desaliento o dolor sino de reflexión quiero curar a mi pequeño como el me curo, y si es MI pequeño porque es la única persona en el mundo con quien puedo ser esa persona infantil y algo caprichuda que reprimí tanto tiempo. Aunque hay algo que se me pasa pero ¿Qué? Bueno ya sabré si es algo importante y sino aun así Masaki, Suzuno, Shirou o Hitomiko me lo recordaran.

Fin Hiroto Pov's

* * *

Narrador Pov's

Encogiéndose de hombros el pelirrojo ignoro la duda que le aquejaba para seguir con su trabajo aunque en unas horas lo sabría, y desearía haberse quedado en casa.

HORA DEL ALMUERZO

Apenas las manecillas hubieron marcado la hora del almuerzo la puerta de la oficina del pelirrojo fue prácticamente sacada de las bisagras que la mantenían en su lugar dando paso a la turba que eran sus amigos, que empezaron a hablar todos a mismo tiempo sin dejarlo responder a ninguna de sus afirmaciones o preguntas.

-¿Cómo se confesaron?-

-¿Enserio lo besaste?-

-¿Cómo amanecieron?-

-Je, lo sabia, ¡Lo sabia!-

-¿Cuántos años se llevan realmente?-

-¿Cómo reacciono Midorikawa?- e iban a seguir preguntando sin parar hasta que amablemente Suzuno les paro al ver que casi estaban sobre su mejor amigo sin olvidar que el era quien pagaba los cheques.

-¡BASTA!

-Q-respondieron los otros

-¿eh?- fueron el dúo presidencial

-bueno, bueno- empezó Natsumi al ver que estaban a punto de violar el espacio vital de su amigo- creo hablar por todos al preguntar ¿Cómo paso?- el de gafas sonrió para empezar a contar todo claro omitiendo la parte de fingir y que se les había arruinado el plan cave que eso alegraba al mayor de la pareja.

Si el tuvo suerte en definitiva Kariya no y pronto les caerían visitas en la casa, tenia una expresión de resignación mientras regresaba a casa.

Fin Narrador Pov's

* * *

Kariya Pov's

En definitiva me sobreprotegen mucho y Terumi-sensei reacciono como mama cuando su hija, la menor de todos, le dice que se va a casar, o Yuki-kun, afortunadamente Taiyou-kun y Beta- san tuvieron menos problemas con aceptar mi relación con Hiroto, vaya dolor de cabeza se armara la noche del sábado, paro un poco para poder respirar profundamente mientras reviso la sección del té de la tienda cercana a la casa. El susto que me lleve al contar todo.

Flash Back

Era la hora del receso que afortunadamente era el largo para poder hablar con Beta-san y Yuki-kun, los cuales están viéndome expectantes a lo que voy a decirles, tomo aire profundamente para agarrar valor y soltar todo antes de que me arrepienta de esto

-¿Masa-chan te pasa algo? ¿Qué querías decirnos?- Pregunto nervioso mi peli-azul amigo

-pues, saben que son lo mas cercano a hermanos que he tenido ¿verdad?- La pregunta fue retorica pero ambos asintieron con la cabeza- bueno esa es la razón por la que quería que fueran los primeros, mas bien segundos, en enterarse de que, he…

-¿Si?-

-EstoysaliendoconHirotosanaca vamosdevolvernosnoviosayeryq ueriadecicelosesperoqueloace pten- Dije lo mas rápido que pude y que al parecer no entendieron porque me dijeron

-¿Qué dijiste? Masa-chan dilo de nuevo pero ahora más lento y separado- me dijo mi oji-violeta amiga

-Estoy saliendo con Hiroto-san acabamos de volvernos novios ayer y quería decírselos espero que lo acepten- repito con mas calma claro que no me esperaba para nada las reacciones de ninguno

-Kyaaaaaa~- Beta- san había empezado a dar pequeños saltitos en circulos

-¡¿Qué?!- Mientras que Yuki-kun salto de su lugar con los ojos como platos- ¿bromeas verdad?

-No, con quienes hablamos primero fueron Hitomiko-san y Suzuno-san- le contaste algo sorprendido por sus reacciones, sinceramente pensé que iban a ser al revés

-bien- me contesto mas calmado- pero iré a hablar con él, el sábado, una cena – eso me sorprendió y estaba apunto de replicar cuando dijo – ni siquiera pienses en negarte, Masa-chan eres como un hermano para mi por eso quiero cuidarte ya que estuve ahí para impedir lo anterior pero no pude, ahora no quiero que vuelvas a pasar por lo mismo, solo me gustaría saber como es, si te ama verdaderamente y mas importante que aunque no sea amor no te dañe como ese imbécil lo hizo- se que se preocupa por mi y verle tan preocupado me hizo ceder en su petición- sin olvidar que _ella_ no esta aquí para ayudar.

-de acuerdo pero… con una condición- si el se preocupa por mi yo también por el

-¿si?

-que cuando tengas novio me permitas evaluarlo también- le dije con una sonrisa y voz picara

-jejeje…. Kariya-kun con novio mayor, Yuki-kun con prospecto mayor y yo solo tengo a Alfa- se quejo Beta-san pero esperen un minuto

- ¿Prospecto mayor? ¿Qué quiere decir eso Yukimura Hyoga?- le pregunto entre sorprendido e incrédulo por dicha declaración de nuestra oji-violeta amiga

-eh… pues- en ese momento toco la campana de la siguiente hora- je vamos a clase, luego te cuento- y así Yuki se fue corriendo, luego fije mi vista en Beta-san pero ella encogió de hombros y dijo

-ya te dirá

Fin Flash Back

Aun me pregunto quien será ese misterioso prospecto pero no solo Yuki-kun aprovechara el sábado yo también, espero pero tendré que vigilar que Terumi-sensei no mate a Hiroto-san antes no creí que reaccionara como lo hizo.

Fin Kariya Pov's

* * *

Flash Back

Narrador Pov's

-¿CÓMO QUE ESE PERVERTIDO Y TÚ ESTAN SALIENDO?- El grito del rubio profesor se oyó varias cuadras a la redonda asustando al alumnado en general y dejándolos preguntarse si el catedrático tenía una hija, claro nunca pensarían que las palabras eran dirigidas al peli-azulado\verdoso que lo veía con los ojos como platos ante el grito y la cara homicida del mayor

-Te….Terumi-sensei yo…yo se que es anti e…ético salir con los pacientes pero, pero nos queremos y…y…y tenemos la suficiente madures para entablar una relación sentimental- si bien al principio se sintió muy nervioso ante su maestro pero nunca pensó que fuera a reaccionar así

-Pero es muy mayor, tuvo una etapa suicida, estuvo muy enamorado de otro, es mayor, podría obsesionarse contigo, es mayor pero sobre todo podría dañarte- enumero el rubio las razones por las cuales seria malo tener una relación en el pelirrojo pero nunca dijo algo éticamente de trabajo

-¿y la profesión?

-Ese tipo de cosas sucede seguido a veces funcionas pero muchas otras no y no quiero que seas uno de esas muchas- le dijo con preocupación lo cual conmovió al menor ya que era una preocupación real que le provocaba un calor en su pecho pero no como el que Hiroto le causa sino como se sentía que un padre se preocupara por su hijo

-No se preocupe me cuidare- le dijo con firmeza intentando pasarle algo de su seguridad al peli-largo

-Lo se pero aun así quisiera hablar con el para asegurarme de que nada pasara y si será necesario que cambies a el por un paciente de Shindou-san- dijo en un tono terminante que no dejaba lugar a replicas pero no molesto a Masaki

-Ok, ¿el domingo?- el peli-aqua rezo internamente por que fuera así no quería juntar a dos que estaban tras la cabeza del presidente

-una cena el sábado, seré suave- dijo Terumi pero agrego mentalmente- _"si solo una leve platica, unas amenazas y si no cumple lo mínimo la mafia coreana siempre es una buena opción"_- sonrió de manera amable pero la oscura aura a su alrededor no daba nada de confianza en sus palabras menos a Kariya que estaba embotado por la perspectiva de lo que se armaría ese sábado.

-de…de acuerdo – fue todo lo que dijo el menor para después recibir una sonrisa del rubio y salir de la oficina, una vez afuera pudo oír claramente una risa maniaca

-Muhahahahaha~- que obviamente venia de Terumi así que Masaki se limito a pensar

-_"Conseguiré el numero de emergencias y rezare mucho para todavía tener novio el domingo"_-

Fin del Flash Back

El joven tenia un aura oscura rodeándole de tal forma que espantaba a todos a su alrededor hasta que llego a casa y pensó en como decirle al pelirrojo que tendrían visitas este sábado aunque no espero que cuando este llegara le dijera exactamente lo mismo que el había ideado decirle –"Mis amigos se enteraron de nuestra relación y quieren venir este sábado para hablar, espero no te moleste"- a lo que el menor solo le dijo:

-Te iba a decir lo mismo pero anéxale que te cuides las espaldas ellos me… eh… me sobre protegen un 'poco'- lo dijo de manera nerviosa para después verse mutuamente y reír de las ocurrencias de sus amigos y conocidos.

* * *

Sábado en la noche.

Pov's Hiroto

La mañana paso lenta y tranquila, solo espero que no sea la calma antes de la tormenta como muchos dicen, los primeros en llegar fueron Shirou, Suzuno, mi hermana, Nagumo, los Endo, Goenji y Atsuya, ¿Por qué estaba ahí el menor de los Fubuki? Es un misterio que ya luego averiguare.

15 minutos después volvieron a tocar la puerta.

-Yo abro- le dije a Masaki para que pudiera seguir conversando con Hitomiko y los demás, pero Suzuno me siguió

-te ves realmente feliz, como hace realmente mucho no- me dijo con sinceridad

-me siento como en años, me siento completo- le dije con una gran sonrisa, al abrir la puerta me encontré con dos personas, un rubio con ojos carmines de unos 25-27 años, el maestro de Terumi y a un chico mas o menos de la edad de Masaki de cabello morado-azulado y ojos turquesas, supongo que es Yukimura- hola, soy Kira Hiroto un gusto en verlos.

-Todavía no puedo decir lo mismo pero soy Yukimura Hyoga- me dijo el menor con una pequeña reverencia, mientras veo de reojo como mi amigo se le queda viendo al maestro, oh creo que aquí hay algo. Una sonrisa se extendió por mis labios.

-Es bueno verlo de nuevo Kira-san- me ¿saludo? El rubio

-Igualmente Terumi-san- no seria cortes el dejarlo sin respuesta pero ahora quiero probar algo- dejen les presento a mi mejor amigo Suzuno Fuusuke- les dije retrocediendo un paso para dejar mas a la vista a mi albino amigo

-Un placer volverlo a ver Terumi-sensei y un gusto conocerlo Yukimura-san, Kariya-kun a hablado mucho de usted- hablo parco y elegantemente como todo el cuando esta examinando a alguien.

-Igualmente- respondieron al unisonó y después pasamos a l interior.

Ya adentro Masaki se me acerco y pregunto

-¿Qué estas planeando Hiroto-san?- tenia una ceja alzada dándome una mirada acusadora

-¿Por qué preguntas?- Me hago el despistado

-Te conozco y tienes esa mirada de que tu menta esta maquinando algo que te parecerá divertido a ti pero que para los demás puede ser un gran dolor de cabeza- me dijo con tono de reproche.

-Ya veras más tarde- canturree sabiendo que luego me sacaría la sopa

-Solo no hagas que Terumi-sensei y Yuki-chan quieran arrancarte la cabeza luego- dijo para dirigirse con los demás.

30 minutos después

-¿De que quería hablar?- Pregunte a los dos invitados de Masaki que querían hablar con migo…a solas

-Fácil, solo queremos saber tus intensiones para Masa-chan/ me dijo Yukimura

-Lo quiero a mi lado- dije sin basilar

-¿de que manera?- ahora fue el rubio

-Pareja, lo necesito- estoy siendo honesto es lo mejor

-bien solo una advertencia, rómpele el corazón y necesitaras salir del país y una cirugía plástica si quieres seguir viviendo- me amenazo al mas puro estilo mafioso el mayor de mis interrogadores

-No te permitiré estar siquiera a 100 kilómetros de mi amigo si le haces algo y tendrás que dormir con un ojo abierto- me amenazo el menor ambos con tonos que daban a entender que no estaban bromeando, trague saliva

-entiendo- dije medio entrecortado

-bien,- dieron por terminada la conversación-advertencias-amenazas y fueron donde mi pequeño

Fin Hiroto Pov's

* * *

Narrador Pov's

Domingo por la mañana.

Apartamento de Suzuno

Un rubio profesor de universidad despertaba con pereza agradeciendo que sea domingo claro hasta que se dio cuenta de que la cama donde estaba no era la suya y que tampoco se podía mover y al voltearse, con temor mental presente, a ver que lo retenía se topo con el torso cubierto por una camisa blanca semi-abierta que dejaba ver la piel canela de su dueño, eso solo ya dejaba en un estado parecido al shock al oji-rojo pero al mover su cabeza y descubrir que este le veía tranquilamente con una sonrisa ladeada mientras apoyaba una mejilla en su mano derecha hizo que el pelilargo quisiera seguir teniendo poco control de sus emociones y así desmayarse para no tener que lidiar con lo que seguramente seguiría.

Casa de los Fubuki.

Habitación del mayor.

Shirou Fubuki despertaba ten bien como desde que murieron sus padres no, aparte de sonreír cada vez que veía la pequeña figura acurrucada en su pecho en algún punto se sintió un pederasta pero si Hiroto estaba con un chico siete años menor ¿Por qué el no? Así que abrazo mas al peli-azul para volver a dormir después de todo su hermano y Nagumo no los dejaron dormir a gusto ni mucho anoche.

Habitación del menor.

Se podían ver dos cuerpos cubiertos por sabanas y profundamente dormidos.

Casa de Hiroto (y Kariya)

Un adormilado pelirrojo despertaba de su letargo notando la mata de pelo aqua en su barbilla así como el rosto que se ocultaba en su pecho por lo cual no pudo evita sonreír después de todo llevaba semanas deseando volver a dormir con el estudiante, sentir su calor y la seguridad que le daban ese delicado cuerpo.

Continuara….

* * *

Q.C: no tengo energías~ solo voy a decir que espero les gustara y el como llegaron a esas situaciones saldrá en el siguiente capi y lamneto que sea tan corto~  
Sayo~ dejen su cometario, critica , amenaza, etc~


	9. Noche loca & mañana larga

CAPITULO 9: NOCHE LOCA Y MAÑANA LARGA

Suzuno Pov´s

-Buenos días- salude al rubio que dormía junto a mí hasta hace un minuto, ya que ahora esta despierto mientras me mira sonrojado.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?-Pregunto confuso

-¿no recuerdas lo de anoche?- Me iba a divertir un rato claro hasta el final de esa historia porque me hubiera gustado otro, veo como me ve levemente perturbado serán los efectos retardados de la resaca o mi sonrisa traviesa lo que le perturba, quizá ambas pero los escasos restos de alcohol en mi organismo todavía quitan algunas de mis inhibiciones

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no me llevaste a mi casa?- Su voz se hizo mas segura, lo mas probable sea que se le pasara el susto y su usual entera compostura regresara

-Más que nada porque no se donde vives- mi voz suena como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo, aunque claro seria así si Kariya-kun no me hubiera dicho su dirección ni me hubiera pedido que lo llevara seguro a su casa, sonrío a mis adentros, ya no tiene escape, me gusta y mi pequeña impresión de él cuando nos conocimos creció con lo de anoche, se que no estoy enamorado ni lo amo pero si me gusta, lo deseo.

-¿No pudiste preguntar?- La verdad me informaron sobre ello pero preferí tenerte toda la noche en mi cama viéndote dormir tal como lo haría un acosador, no te asustes no soy un secuestrador solo que me impresiono tu belleza y carácter, si claro no te diré algo como eso, con ello me darás tu número de seguro pero tu número de trabajo para una consulta urgente.

-La mayoría estaba en tu estado así que no podía pedir mucha ayuda, siendo que los únicos consientes eran: Fubuki-kun, Nagumo-baka y Endou- pero no creo que alguno de ellos tenga la dirección de tu hogar- le dije como si dijera el clima con tranquilidad mientras él me observaba atentamente sin siquiera parpadear intentado saber si mentía, claro que no sabrá nadie nunca sabe cuando miento nunca lo supo Nagumo ni Hiroto

-Bien, ahora quiero la verdad Suzuno-san- me dijo dejándome con la boca abierta literalmente, nunca había pasado

-¿Por qué?- Le pregunte con ligera turbación siempre he sido imperturbable, frío, solitario, alejado de los demás mientras ellos me dejan pasar siempre vigilando sin ser vigilado, soy la perfecta muestra de la soledad rodeado de personas.

-tu voz se vuelve ligeramente más fría cuando quieres ocultar algo, lo note anoche- me sonrió de manera astuta y con un brillo sagas en los ojos, que me dejo levemente prendado de su rostro, ¡Rayos! Nunca me había pasado algo así con Nagumo siempre fue más físico y diversión que nada, tonteando, peleando y noches apasionadas pero con él es totalmente diferente, lo primero en lo que me fije fue su rostro y aura, su dialogo y ahora su personalidad, se que nunca podría mantener una relación estable soy lo que se llama un solitario empedernido pero viéndolo a él y compartiendo estos momentos, por pequeños que sean, en especial sino me lo lleve a la cama de otra forma que no sea descansar, ya que me conforme con observarle toda la noche.

-Eres el primero que lo nota- le dije con una mirada penetrante y fija, que me mantuvo con magistral porte, claro para la situación que se encuentra, sus puntos en mi gráfica personal están aumentando.

-No es cierto Masaki-kun también se dio cuenta pero dejo tu privacidad en paz ya que no le afectaba a él ni tampoco eres su paciente o algo parecido para que estuviera diciéndotelo o cuestionándote por ello- me dijo con seguridad, lo cual me sorprendía- no te sorprendas por ello es muy fácil para alguien que presta atención a los demás, nosotros somos personas que deseamos si bien no entender porque nadie entiende ni a uno mismo si conocer y ayudar a otros por ello somos muy observadores y analíticos- continuo con tranquilidad para luego verme- tengo una pregunta que es imprescindible para seguir viéndonos- eso me puso rígido porque claro que quería seguir viéndolo y que con su presencia se calmen los demonios que he guardado durante años

-¿Cuál?- Mi voz demandante sale con monotonía pero estoy seguro ahora que sabe que lo que ha dicho me ha puesto nervioso y ansioso.

-¿Quieres mi ayuda? ¿Realmente te quieres arriesgar a que te conozca más allá de lo superficial?- Cuando lo pregunto me vio directo a los ojos con voz firme y analizadora

-Si- no pensé, no lo razone solo respondí, sumergido en los profundos rubís que tenía por ojos me hacia pensar en que no había nada a que temer y que algo me faltaría si me alejara de tan segura figura que esta aquí junto a mi

-Me alegro- su voz sonó realmente alegre- ahora, hay que levantarnos después de todo tenemos que desayunar algo, yo cocino pero tú aun me debes un café- me dijo con naturalidad

-hey, ¿a todos los que conoces le dices eso?-Le pregunte en broma

-Si- su respuesta quito la sonrisa de mi cara, dándome una punzada acida y cortante en mi pecho- si llegara a hablar con alguno realmente, normalmente ya casi no atiendo a personas que no son estudiantes y no son de mi tipo, los veo como pupilos y Masaki-kun saco un algo de mi instinto paternal- me dijo divertido porque seguramente me aprendió a leer muy bien o habré echo alguna mueca, pero aquello me causo un alivio que no comprendo ¿cómo una persona que conozco tan poco tiempo puede causar tales efectos en mis emociones?

-Me alegro o me hubiera encelado- le digo a modo de juego aunque hay una parte de mi que me dice que poco de mentira tienen esas palabras y hubiera quitado a quien tuviera la gracia de Terumi-san antes que o la misma que yo, soy egoísta, solo lo quiero para mí.

-No creo que nadie tenga motivo para ello, hace mucho que no comparto mi vida- me dijo con diversión pese a que hay un toque agrio en su mirar cosa que no me agrada para nada.

-Entonces... ¿puedo presumir que tengo un pedacito más de la vida del profesor Terumi Afuro?- Le pregunte con tonó bromista, con un fondo sutil de posesividad.

-Ummm... quizá pero no cantes victoria antes del final, que para que me llegues a tener falta mucho Suzuno-kun, ahora a desayunar- me dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama haciendo que renuente lo soltara.

Fin Suzuno Pov´s

* * *

Terumi Pov´s

Me levante de la cama haciendo que me soltara en el proceso, esa conversación esta trayendo al presente muchos viejos fantasmas que creía tener hace tantos tiempos superados y enterrados en el fondo de mi baúl mental con doble cerrojo.

-¿Qué quisieras de desayuno? Aunque a esta hora seria almuerzo- le digo con mi tonó de voz normal, soy alguien que se recupera rápido pero no supero totalmente el suceso solamente puedo reaccionar de manera correcta sin dejarme llevar.

-Lo que quieras, pero nada de pastas- dijo con su voz monótona pero esta vez no tiene nada que ocultar es su tonó normal esa es una de las razones por la cual es casi imposible descubrir una mentira suya, es prácticamente imposible para alguien no experto un cambio de voz tan sutil como el que él tiene.

-De acuerdo- después de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras empecé a preparar el desayuno y él café, creo que no olvido lo que dije, y ahora caigo en cuenta que pese a que aquellos recuerdos siguen ahí, su peso y dolor a disminuido al estar con alguien más, será cierto ¿te podre borrar de mi corazón y mente Sheng?

Fin Terumi Pov´s

* * *

Shirou Pov´s

-Es hora de despertar pequeño dormilón- dijo mientras pico con suavidad la mejilla de mi pequeño de la nieve como lo he apodado al saber que ambos somos de Hokkaido

-hmmmpp- se remueve un poco en mi costado y su cabeza en mi pecho- ahh- bostezó mientras tallaba su cara suavemente, es tan tierno, voltea a verme, abre los ojos como platos y sus mejillas se ponen tan rojas como un par de manzanas bien maduras- bu..buenos d...días Fu...Fubuki-san- me saluda con tartamudez lo cual me saca una sonrisa, ¿hace cuanto tiempo que no me siento atractivo para nadie? ¿Hace cuanto que me siento menos que un jarrón o que cualquiera es mejor que yo? Ya ni siquiera recuerdo cuando empezó a caer mi autoestima, solo encontraba atractiva mi fama en mí, muchos me lo han dicho, soy débil y así siempre me he sentido al lado de cada uno de aquellos que fueron mi pareja así que para mí es nuevo sentirme fuerte que yo soy quien protege, no el protegido, él que depende del otro, y él es tan... confortable- ¿Fubuki-san?- Me saca de mis pensamientos con su voz tan agradable

-¿Tienes una voz muy agradable?- Le solté sin pensar, lo que le hizo enrojecer.

-Gracias, es bueno saberlo- me dijo sin verme directamente solo de reojo

-¿Por qué?- Mi curiosidad siempre ha sido un punto débil mío

-Quiero ser educador, así que si es agradable supongo será una ayuda a los alumnos- respondió con entusiasmo, se nota que quiere su carrera- ¿Usted que es Fubuki-san?- Me pregunta ya con más confianza, que creo debió ser desde el principio después de todo dormimos juntos pero no se lo diré estoy casi seguro que se cohibiría de nuevo.

-Soy entrenador de futbol y ayudo en una sección de Empresas Kira- le digo acomodándolo de nuevo sobre mi pecho quiero seguir sintiéndolo junto a mi

-Sorpréndete, a mi me gusta el futbol, antes era delantero en el club de mi secundaria- río con suavidad

-Que coincidencia, yo también lo era- digo con soltura mientras él me ve con un sonrojo todavía presente pero a los ojos con más seguridad- ¿En que secundaria estabas?

-Hakkuren- sonríe más amplio al recordar su viejo instituto

-Yo también estuve ahí- me sorprendí por las coincidencias

-¡SHIROU!- Atsuya entro gritando y con cara de espanto total que cambio a roja de vergüenza y ojos grandes de sorpresa por lo imagen que veía, y de nuevo Hyouga-kun se avergüenza escondiéndose en mí, lo cual sinceramente no me molesta mucho menos como entierra su cara en mi pecho y se abraza con fuerza a mi torso- LO SIENTO... Dios, hermano no te imaginaba asalta cunas- dijo saliendo rápidamente- BAJEN A DESAYUNAR COMIDA NO A USTEDES...- grito minutos después pero ¿Atsuya cocinando?

-¿Hyouga-kun puedes fijarte por la ventana?- él me mira extrañado pero hace lo que le digo, lastima quería sentirlo un poco más- Dime ¿Hay fuego y destrucción? ¿O un meteorito se dirige justo a hacia acá?-

-Fubuki-san ¿se encuentra bien?- M e pregunta con una mirada preocupada, que dulce

-Si, pero que Atsuya cocine es símbolo del apocalipsis, nunca en su vida a querido siquiera tocar un sartén para otra cosa que no sea comer o servirse- él empezó a reír y yo lo seguí poco después, a los minutos bajamos, quede con la boca abierta con la escena que tenía enfrente mío, Atsuya más nervioso que novia de pueblo y a Haruya Nagumo comiendo como fuera su casa, ah claro, solo en pantalones, Hyouga-kun se oculta en mi espalda sonrojado hasta las orejas y yo le lanzo una mirado asesina al pelirrojo que decía claramente [Ponte una camisa o te sacó a patadas],a la cual mi hermanito le lanzo dicha prenda a la cara con una mirada de [O-B-E-D-E-C-E]

Fin Shirou Pov´s

* * *

Nagumo Pov´s

Ni siquiera a Fuusuke le hacia caso pero este peli rosa tiene una gran influencia en mí, será que es el primero en mostrarme como se siente, en abrirse a mí.

Comemos los cuatro en calma hasta que el amigo del novio de Hiroto habla

-Disculpen pero ¿alguno sabe que paso anoche? Es que no me acuerdo muy bien- soltó con suavidad sin vernos desde la seguridad de un costado de Fubuki

-Pues...- empiezo a hablar atrayendo toda la atención a mí, esto tardara después de todo será una noche muy loca

~^~FLASH BACK~^~

Después de las amenazas a Hiroto todo marcho sobre ruedas, si se preguntan ¿Cómo me entere de la sesión privada de intimidación a empresarios? Pues digamos que las paredes tienen oídos, si bien era amena para mi gusto era aburrida pero es que hay que ver ¿enserio hay un dúo de universitarios entre nosotros? ¿Nosotros mismos no somos un grupo de jóvenes adultos divertidos? si es así que alguien me responda ¿Por qué Suzuno y Hiroto están hablando de reportes del balance económico de la sección de nuevas tecnologías? ¿Por qué Endou no para de parlotear sobre el partido de futbol de la semana pasada soltando uno de sus usuales monólogos a Goenji, Fubuki, Atsuya y a su esposa? ¿Y porqué diantres Hitomiko-san, el profesor ese y el dúo de universitarios están intercambiando recetas y hablando del dorama de las 9? ¡Maldición! Parece la reunión de las lichas* de la cuadra un sábado por la tarde, afortunadamente para todos soy precavido y solo estoy esperando mi oportunidad para sacar o verter en las bebidas el rico (y potente) sake que traigo de contrabando en mi saco, uno que me queda grande por cierto. A eso de las 9: 45 p.m. Mi oportunidad se presenta con el novio de mi jefe-amigo

-Bueno, vaya horas, será mejo cenar- dijo mientras veía el reloj de la sala, Natsumi se levanto

-¿Podemos ayudar en algo?- Pregunto esperando demostrar sus "dotes culinarios", cosa que nadie que conozca su comida quiere tan claro esta mostrado en el miedo reflejado en el rostro nosotros, mensos los suertudos que no han tenido que probar "la tortura persona de Endou Mamoru" como la hemos nombrado a espaldas del matrimonio

-Claro- ¡NO! niño nos estas condenando a un lavado estomacal de los mil demonios, ¡Y Hiroto se atreve a poner esa estúpida sonrisita burlona!- pero solo a acomodar todo y servir ya que tengo preparados los platillos- Aleluya, ahora se que el pelirrojo amigo que tengo solo disfrutaba con nuestra agonía

-Oh, que pena realmente quería que probaran alguno de mis guisos- se ve decepcionada

-Ya será en otra ocasión- le dijo con una sonrisa- tal vez podamos intercambiar recetas- ahora Hiroto es quien tiene un rostro asustado y Endou uno burlón- pero pasemos al comedor ¿Quiénes me ayudan a servir?- Pregunto con una sonrisa amable pero un aura de [ayuden]

-Vamos Yukimura-san, después de todo hay que aprovechar- hablo el maestro guiñando un ojo al menor que sonrío y asintió, yendo hacia el peli aqua, veo reacciones del Fubuki mayor que ha tenido un ojo sobre el peli azulado todo lo que va de la reunión, creo que ya tengo una buena idea de lo que pasara después de mi buen amigo el sake, kukuku realmente creo que algunos de nosotros tenemos complejo de asaltacunas, Hiroto con Kariya, Natsumi con Endou ( ella es w2 años mayor), Goenji con el enano de su novio al que le lleva 4 años, ahora el Fubuki mayor con el amigo del novio de Hiroto, diría que Kazemaru también pero el solo le lleva un año a Miyabino, mm no así no se llamaba, Miyagi... Magi... Sake, no lo creo o yo saldría con él, Miyaje a si Miyasaka, aunque sospecho que pronto se sumaran a la lista de asaltacunas algunos más pero baaa~ ¿Qué otro de nosotros no tiene pareja? Para que pregunto somos Suzuno, Kido, el Fubuki menor, Hitomiko-san y yo, será que a alguno le gustara un o una menor, interesante cuestión

-Yo también- dije y todos se me quedaron viendo- ¿Qué? Quiero servirme más comida que los demás- la escusa sirve ya que todos ríen y niegan con la cabeza mientras me dirijo a la cocina volteo a sacarles la lengua cuando veo algo que nunca espere ver a mi ex novio viendo fijamente a ese rubio maestro y cierto enojo al alumno peli azulado, lo cual me dejo sorprendido y con más ganas de saber que pasaría con mi plan una vez realizado.

Veo al trío de conocidos charlar, hasta que me ven, el rubio me ve con una ceja alzada y pregunta

-¿Ayudaras?- Parece escéptico

-Si fuera a cocinar no, no mal entiendan les haría parar en la sala de un hospital- repuse al hacer que me fulminaran con la mirada a mi primera frase

-De acuerdo sirve las bebidas- me dijo\ordeno al peli aqua

-Como diga mon capitain- le respondí con un gesto militar agradeciéndole mentalmente por la oportunidad- pero sírvanme más que al resto, ¿vale?- Rieron de mi ocurrencia pero asintieron

-Ahora, es hora de mi magia con el alcohol- susurro mientras sacó vasos y les pongo a una cantidad aceptable de sake (N\A: la aceptable para Nagumo claro; D), luego les echo gaseosa casi hasta el tope y por ultimo laurel* con menta, no se cocinar pero si unos trucos parra los olores y sabores- Listo~- anuncio acercándome a donde los otros estaban con las bebidas en una bandeja con una mano y tomo otra con curry en mi mano libre

DESPUÉS DE LA CENA

Nadie descubrí mi pequeño secreto después de la primera ronda hasta pidieron más, igual que del curry que debo decir estaba delicioso Hiroto se sacó la lotería lindo, amable, le ayuda y sebe cocinar cosa en la él, Natsumi y yo somos unos negados. Aunque en este momento agradezco tener buena resistencia al alcohol o me estaría perdiendo la escena que esta ocurriendo frente a mí protagonizada con lo que tienen poca resistencia al alcohol, es decir, Hitomiko-san, el Fubuki menor, Yukimura, el profesor, Natsumi y Goenji, je al parecer el novio salió con resistencia al la bebida no así Hiroto que ya se que tiene poco resistencia pero es de los que recuerdan que hizo así que el lunes veré los resultados de "mi amigo"

-Shirou, enserio no quise lastimarte, creo que solo me deslumbraste con tu fuerza en el campo pero ahora con Toramaru es su personalidad, su vitalidad esa energía que me contagia y hace seguir adelante- decía un totalmente ebrio Goenji- con los ojos entrecerrados a un peli plata que solo tenía sentidos para ver al pequeño oji turquesa que dormitaba sobre su hombro con las mejillas coloradas después de haberle dicho "Fubuki-san usted es muy cálido y acomodó"

-Mamoru ¿me quieres verdad?- Le pregunto la pelirroja

-Si

-Entonces ¿Por qué rayos nunca me alagas o besas en público? ¿Soy poco atractiva? ¿Te arrepientes de casarte conmigo?- Preguntaba como posesa, derramando lagrimas con mejillas rojas y con un vaso de mi mezcla en la mano

-Porque soy muy torpe y terminaría estropeándolo, eres la mujer más atractiva que he visto, nunca me arrepentiría porque te amo- decía desesperado y maldiciendo por lo bajo al alcohol, no puedo creerlo la señorita perfección es una borracha sentimental, con esto me están ganas de irme con ellos a un Octoberfest*, aunque hay otra borracha sentimental: Hitomiko-san

-No sabes cuanto lo siento otoutou, por mi falta de madurez, por mi ingenuidad, por tantas cosas tuviste que madurar tan rápido que no pudiste experimentar lo que es una adolescencia normal- decía llorando en el hombro de él

-Tranquila Nee-san, gracias a todo lo que he pasado soy lo que soy ahora- decía medio turbado, ¿dónde esta mi cámara?

-Tú has estado enamorado de alguien que ni debías- ¿eh? ¿Quién dijo eso? Volteo viendo que las palabras son del profesor ebrio a Fuusuke- ¿Quién fue? ¿Una maestra? ¿Tu madre? ¿Un niño? ¿Tu mejor amigo? Jejejeje que desperdicio de hombre eres muriéndote por alguien que sabes que no te hará caso aunque... supongo no somos tan diferentes, tal vez hasta más parecidos de lo que creemos- empezó a reír y golpear suavemente el hombro de mi ex

-Así ¿cómo nos parecemos?- Su fría voz le ataco

-Pues yo también me enamore de alguien que no debía pero ahora ya lo tengo en un baúl muy, muy, muy lejos- dijo con la mirada perdida- Tú también deberías superarlo, piénsalo así las cosas pasan por algo, quien sabe quizá a Hiroto se le debía romper el corazón por culpa de Midorikawa para así conocer a Masaki, o quizá coincidencia pero el punto es que lo que paso beneficio a ambos- hablo mientras veía como el menor ayudaba al mayor a sentarse mejor rindiéndose decidiendo mejor apoyarlo en su hombro dejando que este le rodeara con sus brazos y al mismo tiempo abrazándolo igualmente con una pequeña sonrisa

-Claro es bueno que haya pasado, creo que se necesitaban mutuamente- dijo viendo como el peli aqua intentaba calmar a Hitomiko-san

-Y tú tal vez estés destinado para alguien más- claro que lo esta, Hiroto-baka nunca le hizo caso, si se que mi ex estaba perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amigo mientras este lo estaba de su amigo de la infancia, me lo confeso el día que termino conmigo y estoy de acuerdo con el rubiales, es para alguien más probablemente no yo pero si alguien que pueda ver sus pequeñas pero significativas atenciones

-¿Quién? ¿Mi ex? ¿O tal vez necesite intentar suicidarme para encontrar a mi persona especial?- Pregunto con sarcasmo es obvio que no le gusto lo que dijo es Doc.

-Eso no lo se, soy psicólogo no adivino, créeme si lo fuera ya hubiera encontrado a la mía- dijo suspirando con cansancio- hmmm... quizá

-¿Quizá?- El doctor ya no respondió sino que beso con suavidad a Suzuno dejando que él manejara el beso, ok esto esta sorprendente pero de inmediato el psicólogo se duerme e el hombro de mi sorprendido, ahora, amigo.

-oye tulipán~- volteo, a nadie más le dicen así y solo una persona no esta hablando con otra

-o Atsuya, ¿Qué quieres?- Le pregunto mientras sigo viendo la escena frente a mí, ahora Hiroto trata de besar a Kariya y este después de 6 intentos lo deja pero lo golpea al intentar pasarse de mano

-Pues... ¿eras pareja del que se beso con el rubio verdad?- Pregunto con seguridad

-Si ¿y?

-No te molesto

-Tuve un mes para hacerme a la idea que se enrollaría con alguien

-¿Ya no te gusta?

-Nop, fue algo más bien pasajero y pues más que nada por orgullo lo seguía buscando- o si olvide decir que soy alguien que cuando bebe siempre responde con la verdad

-Me alegro- ríe ligeramente

-¿Por?

-Esto- después de eso me toma de las solapas, ahora veo su cara con las mejillas rosas y los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, me jala y no hago nada por evitarlo, nos besamos, si digo dos porque yo también participe

-Vámonos- digo él asiente y va a donde su hermano

-voy por Shirou~- dice en eso veo de reojo como Suzuno carga a el rubio mientras el peli aqua le da unas indicaciones, al parecer no soy el único que va ha tener compañía esta noche

~^~FIN FLASH BACK~^~

-¿Y?- Preguntaron los otros tres a coro

-Pues Hitomiko-san se quedo con Hiroto, por Goenji fue su novio, Endou se llevo a Natsumi a su casa, Suzuno al profesor pero dudo que a la casa del segundo, Fubuki cargo al aquí presente hasta su cuarto y bueno es obvio lo que Atsuya y yo hicimos- dije señalando un chupetón en el cuyo semi albino del peli rosa, perdón rectifico, de mi peli rosa. Dejando los rojos y sin habla- bueno amorcito voy a dormir un poco más te espero en la cama- le giñe un ojo y lo bese para luego subir las escaleras dejando despotricando al susodicho, choqueado a _mi cuñado _y a su pequeño sonrojado hasta la raíz,, si no he perdido mi toque

Fin Nagumo Pov´s

* * *

Taiyou Pov´s

Anoche Goenji-san fue traído tomado de una reunión de amigos, Toramaru-san estaba muy... extrañado, le pregunte y me dijo- Shuuya no sabe beber-una gota de sudor corría su sien mientras decía aquello

Ah por cierto ya me dieron de alta, ¡Por fin me operaron! Y a partir del lunes iré a la UIT, aunque tendré un mes bajo supervisión con constantes chequeos, les dije a mis amigos que no fueran a visitarme la ultima semana ya que estaría en cuidados intensivos debido a lo delicado de la operación pero ahora le daré la sorpresa de que ya no regresare al hospital si todo esta bien durante el próximo mes que es la zona de peligro de que no haya sanado como debería todo y podre ver en persona al novio de Masaki que sino me equivoco es amigo de Goenji-san, bueno él siempre ha tenido gusto por los mayores

-Taiyou, hora de desayunar, Shuuya ten un agua mineral y café- dijo con voz suave ya que desde que despertó al mal bebedor le dio una buena resaca.

-Toramaru-san, ¿qué hay de desayuno?- Pregunto

-Hot-cakes, baja-

-Ya voy, nunca he conocido a mi padres biológicos, ellos me dejaron en el hospital desde que nací, hasta los 6 años creí que esa era mi casa, me dijeron lo básico de ellos cuando Goenji-san y Toramaru-san se convirtieron en mis tutores antes no, a muchos padres les hubiera desconfiado dejarlo a una pareja no tanto homosexual eso cada ve es más normal y en algunas prefecturas hay bodas y adopciones, pero no los conocían de nada pero agradezco eso ya que ellos han sido mis padres Goenji-san el padre consentidor pero serio y Toramaru-san la mamá alegre pero estricta que cuida de oda la familia, jeje confieso que alguna vez los he llamado padres

-Buenos días Tora-okaa-san, Shuuya-Otoo-san- les saludo sacándoles una sonrisa

-Buenos días Taiyou-chan- me saluda otoo-san

-¿Preparado para mañana? Recuerda que te llevaremos temprano por los papeles médicos- me hablo okaa-san, si me llevan a la Universidad pero solo será mañana ya que necesitan hacerse cargo de unos asuntos que no me quieren decir y ara ver la cara de Hiroto-san cuando vea a Masaki abrazarme

Fin Taiyou Pov´s

* * *

Kariya Pov´s

¿Quién habrá metido sake a la casa? Ya tire toda bebida alcohólica que tenía Hiroto-san, Yuki-kun no fue es demasiado inocente y no sabe que Taiyou, Beta-san, _ella_ y yo ya hemos bebido aunque "por debajo del agua", Terumi-sensei menos y no quiero que sepa sobre el porque de mi resistencia al alcohol es como una figura paterna desde que entre en la UIT, Suzuno-san le convino pero es demasiado responsable, Hitomiko-san demasiado estricta, el matrimonio se ve que no, los hermanos tampoco no tienen el perfil, el pelirrojo pelos de tulipán, por lo menos Hiroto es un borracho que recuerda.

-Buenos días, ¿fue tu amigo pelirrojo verdad?- Pregunto sin contemplación

-Si, debí revisarlo- dijo

-No te culpes estábamos muy preocupados porque no te cortaran la cabeza- bromeé- anoche fue muy importante para mi ver convivir a tus amigos con Yuki-kun y Terumi-sensei, el primero es mi mejor amigo y el segundo es lo que se dice una figura paterna o lo más cercano que he tenido- hablo con suavidad jugando con el cuello de su pijama, que apropósito yo le puse, mientras él frota con suavidad mi espalda con su mano derecha

-También lo fue para mi pero lo será más cuando interactuaren todos nuestros conocidos- coloco su mano en mi barbilla para hacerme ver hacia arriba

-No creo que sea muy diferente a lo que paso hoy- le digo con sinceridad- después de todo uno de mis amigos es el protegido de Goenji-san y su pareja, Kinako-chan es de un carácter muy amigable, Beta-san es... bueno tú ya la conoces y bueno seria Jeanne-san también pero vive en Europa aunque ella es mayor- digo despreocupadamente

-¿Jeanne-san?- Pregunta curioso

-Es alguien que me ayudo cuando estaba en una etapa de depresión después de que Kirino me dejo- dije arrepintiéndome de inmediato al notar que solté el nombre de mi ex

-Conque Kirino, no es Kirino Ranmaru, cabello rosa y apariencia de chica ¿verdad?- ¿Cómo ratos supo eso?- Yo se muchas cosas Masa-chan y créeme que te protegeré de lo que sea incluso de mi mismo, te amo

-Hiroto-san

Fin Kariya Pov´s

* * *

LUNES - UIT

Kirino Pov´s (N\A: no me maten hasta que lean las notas del final T^T)

Hace semanas que Takuto esta distante y a veces anota planes de salidas en su agenda pero nunca hacemos nada, ¿qué le pasara? actúa como yo cuando empezamos a frecuentarnos cuando aun salía con Kariya, je que bueno que ninguno de los dos lo saben o sino estaría bien dormido pero 3 metros bajo tierra.

-oí Kirino-kun- me llamo Atsushi un narcisista con quien comparto la clase de biología, solo que él en la especialidad de dermatología y yo de fisioterapia.

-¿Qué?- Le pregunto con hastío realmente lo tolero porque tiene muchos contactos y es listo, hay que decir que tiene mal gusto esta enamorado de un chico de no se que carrera llamado Kurama Norihiko, no le veo que le gusta de él es tan... extraño aunque quizá lo vea exótico

-¿Sabes quien es él que esta parado ahí en la entrada?- ¿Había alguien en la entrada? No preste atención, volteo y ¡Que belleza! Con él si entiendo lo de amor a primera vista es hermoso: cabellos naranjas que se ven suaves y con reflejos del sol que se ven dorados, piel cremosa y lisita, grandes ojos celestres y una gran sonrisa de dientes blancos.

-No se pero es de muy buen ver- dije viendo fijamente al nuevo Minamisawa estaba a punto de decirme algo cuando paso algo que me dejo frío, esa belleza salto a abrazar al desequilibrado de mi ex novio, ¿Esta mal de la cabeza? ¿Por qué abrazar a un fenómeno como ese sino es por necesidad o ya de plano por obligación? Dios sabe cuanto esfuerzo para no desinfectarme delante de él hice cuando "salíamos", lo peor es que en las ultimas semanas se ha juntado no solo con el perdido de su amigo de Hokkaido sino que le toco proyecto con mi músico, se hizo amigo de Yamajara Beta, se convirtió en el favorito de Terumi-sensei, consiguió la estima de todos los becados cosa que no sirve de mucho excepto a la hora de exámenes y según rumores un novio... ¡ESPEREN! No puede ser... esa belleza ¿su novio?

-Parece que es amigo de Kariya-kun- Atsushi me saco de mis pensamientos al hablarme, veo como todos saludan el peli naranja y atrás de este salen dos figuras de altura, social claro, Goenji Shuuya el Siete y Utsunamiya Toramaru su mano derecha y pareja oficial que parecen estar burlándose de algo y tomando fotos de repente un pelirrojo sale y aleja al fenómeno de la belleza, bien echo, pero que este lo abraza posesivo y dice

-Masa-chan es mío, MI pareja- coloca su mentón en el hombro de mi ex y por fin veo su cara... N. O. P.U.E.D.E. S.E.R. es Kira Hiroto dueño de empresas Kira, ¿Qué rayos hizo ese anormal abandonado para salir con ese pez gordo? ¿Será hechicero o fue con uno? Porque no creo que por si mismo lo lograra.

Fin Kirino Pov´s

* * *

Hiroto Pov´s

Estoy esperando que el muy "amistoso" que abrazo de esa manera a MI Masaki me responda y ¿Qué hacen aquí Shuuya y Toramaru? Ese se ríe

-Yo soy Amemiya Taiyou, un amigo de Masaki que estaba en el hospital, Goenji-san y Toramaru-san son mis tutores legales, un gusto, usted debe ser el novio del que mi amigo me hablo- él es el protegido de Goenji, por eso lo muy traidores estaban tan risueños pero bueno lo saludo con la mano

-Hiroto-san es hora de que vayas a trabajar- me dice Masaki mientras voltea a verme- celoso, tú eres el único que me gusta, suki daisuki- que tierno, lo volteo para abrazarlo de frente

-Bueno me voy, pero antes...- no termino porque lo beso de improviso, mmm definitivamente soy un adicto a sus besos desde que se que puedo hacerlo sin que se enoje o aleje busco cada oportunidad, lo beso lento delineando con la punta de mi lengua sus labios tan pequeños, rosado, suaves con sabor a fresas, quiero profundizar pero un carraspeo interrumpe

-Kira-san no debería hacer eso en público en especial no en la Universidad- me dijo con un tétrico tono y una aura demoniaca Terumi-san que me asusto

-Vamos no es para tanto- le digo nervioso

- ¿Ves a alguien más besándose?- Me pregunto con una venita en la frente

-Ya, ya Afuro-chan déjalos están en su fase de luna de miel- esa voz yo la conozco veo tras el profesor y ahí esta Fuusuke

-No te he dejado decirme por mi nombre- le respondió el rubio

-Pero yo quiero, aparte serás mi pareja- eso si me sorprendía

-¡Largo! ¡A trabajar los dos!- dijo empujándonos a Suzuno y a mí

-TE AMO MASAKI HASTA LA TARDE- le grite dejándolo sonrojado y con las miradas de todos encima

-YO TAMBIÉN TE VEO LUEGO AFURO-CHAN, AMORICITO- ¿Qué rayos le pasa a Fuusuke? Puedo ver por el retrovisor como el maestro echa pestes de mi amigo y este ríe- hey Hiroto creo que ya encontré a alguien para mí- me hablo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que no había visto nunca

-Me alegro- le dije con sinceridad parece que las cosas solo mejoran

Fin Hiroto Pov´s

Continuara...

* * *

Q.C: Hola a todo el mundo no estaba muerta estaba enterrada

Miyu: ¿No querrás decir de parranda?

Q.C: T^T no estaba enterrada en tarea pero en este puentecito escribí

Naruto: bien antes que nada unas aclaraciones

Q.C: no odio a casi ningún personaje solo a Someoka pero necesitaba a villanos y pues... Midorikawa, Kirino y dos personitas más se prestan para ello, no revelare nombres ustedes lo sabrán al leer pero bueno a quienes les gustes estos personajes no me maten, critiquen el fic por ello o cualquier cosa solo veo que encajan con lo que quiero escribir

Miyu: bien aclarado esto otra cosa había uno de estos * en el fic para quienes no sepan lichas son chismosas, chonas, que siempre están en todo

Naruto: otra cosa para aquella a las que le guste KirinoxShndou en el próximo habrá, en un flash back pero abra del bueno

Q.C: ahora que aclaramos creo todo solo queda decir espero que les gustara a mí si en especial las partes de Taiyou y Suzuno, dejen su comentario, critica (constructiva), duda, sugerencia, que tengan bonito día SAYO~

PD: que yo sepa suki daisuki es te quiero mucho o me gustas mucho n.n


	10. Recuerdos, mentiras y sorpresas

CAPITULO 10: RECUERDOS, MENTIRAS Y SOPRESAS.

**Hiroto Pov´s**

-Entonces Suzuno ¿Qué paso entre el profesor y tú?- Pregunte con curiosidad después de todo tener a mi albino amigo de buen humor a estas horas y trabajando no es nada común

-Pues… digamos que encontré a la horma de mi zapato y que tiene un sabor adictivo- respondió de forma cantarina y lejana, una combinación seriamente extraña.

-¿Debería preguntar o me causara un trauma?- No estoy muy seguro de querer saber ya que con Fuusuke nunca se sabe que dirá.

-Mmm… depende

-¿De?

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes en el almuerzo?- Alce una ceja ante el tono tan… tan de Nagumo, totalmente fuera del carácter de él.

-Hasta la hora del almuerzo entonces- dije viendo el reloj para distraerme de la extraña mueca de felicidad y seriedad de mi amigo.

-Claro, y ahora no serás el único con almuerzo preparado por un psicólogo- dijo mientras salía, dejándome sorprendido definitivamente entre el sábado por la noche y ayer paso algo, algo grande, lo mejor es que parece que mi querido amigo por fin se esta enamorando, mmm ¿Qué tendrán los psicólogos que nos atraen? Ya quiero que llegue el almuerzo~

**Fin Pov´s Hiroto**

* * *

**Pov´s Kirino **_(Emmm… creo que me salió medio muy antagonista de telenovela mexicana)_

¿Qué diablos paso esta mañana? Esa pregunta a rondado mi cabeza durante todas mis clases y es que no es nada normal ver a tu "ex", sigo queriendo golpear a Amagi sempai por sugerir tan "sutilmente" que saliera con él para darle ceos a mi Takuto bueno en fin funciono, siendo recibido por el abrazo de un bello estudiante nuevo que al parecer es el protegido del seitei Goenji Shuuya y luego enterarse de que el nuevo novio de este es Kira Hiroto uno de los 10 magnates de Asia, ¿Qué le pasa el mundo? ¿Cuándo se conocieron? ¿Cómo ese pobre diablo pudo embolsarse a tremendo novio?

-¿Ranmaru?- ¿Eh? Volteo y veo a mi lindo novio Shindou Takuto viéndome preocupado, siempre tan atento

-¿Si?- Respondo intentando no preocuparle más

-¿Estas bien? Luces distraído, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?- Ahhh Takuto solo te necesito a ti a mi lado para ser feliz pero no puedo evitar ver como hay mucha gente haya afuera

-No pasa nada solo vi algo inesperado en la mañana y pienso en ello, es que fue sorprendente, y solo tienes que quedarte a mi lado y yo seré feliz Takuto- digo con convicción amo a mi novio después de todo hice muchas cosas para que él se fijara en mi como algo mas que un amigo y poder salir juntos como pareja.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto interesado, ya que siempre le pongo mucha atención

-Pues vi al nuevo novio de Kariya y me sorprendió saber quien era- dije con soltura restándole importancia

-¿Quién era?- Elevo una ceja con elegancia, como todo lo que él hace, al preguntar

-Emmm no me creerías

-Pruébame

-Kira Hiroto

-Jajajajaja buena esa Ranmaru- dijo riendo de manera delicada cubriéndose la boca con la mano- ahora si ¿Quién es?

-Kira Hiroto sino me crees pregúntale a Minamisawa, él estaba con migo en la mañana cuando lo vimos- dije ganándome una mirada muy sorprendida de Takuto pero a quien no se sorprendería por esto es decir es como la Bella y la Bestia pero aquí la bestia no se convierte en un bello príncipe, lo intente pero nada podría hacerlo mas presentable, sino que es un pobre diablo antisocial que tiene una mirada de miedo y terminara muy posiblemente… que digo muy posible obviamente terminara con la belleza en desgracia, ahora siento pena por ese hombre.

-¡Dios!- Oí la exclamación a mi lado- Esto es muy inesperado pero me alegro por él- dijo con una pequeña y dulce sonrisa digna de un ángel después de haber pasado un poco la sorpresa

-¿Te alegras por él? – Pregunte tratando de no sonar sarcástico y/o escéptico por ello, aunque hay que decir que Takuto no sabe de mi poco gusto hacia Kariya para él fue un buen novio a quien no pude llegar a amar como correspondía y nuestra relación se quebró de manera irreversible cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por él, si solo supiera la verdad… me odiaría

-Nos vemos tengo clase con Kino- sensei y no quiero llegar tarde- se despidió

-Claro yo tengo periodo libre, hasta más tarde- yo hice lo propio mientras empiezo a recodar como comenzó la red de mentiras que me acercaron a Takuto.

* * *

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_-Kirino kun, ¿Por qué simplemente no te rindes con Shindou kun?- Pregunto algo hastiado un peli gris llamado Miyabino_

_-Porque lo amo quizá, pero enserio necesito que me vea como algo más que si amigo- murmure mientras veía a mis amigos Amagi, Miyabino, Minamisawa y Sangoku, uno menor, uno de mi edad y los otros dos son mayores, pero todos tenemos algo en común nos enamoramos de imposibles._

_-¿Y su le das celos con otra persona simplemente?- Pregunto Amagi sempai ya cansado de mi mal humor causado por la constante ignoración de parte de mi amigo de la infancia Shindou Takuto_

_-¿Quién seria bueno?- Pregunte ya desesperado por acabar con eso, es que ya casi entrabamos a la universidad y ni una señal de una oportunidad con él así que cualquier idea es buena_

_-Mmm… ¿Qué Kageyama de la clase C?- Sugirió Minamisawa es lindo, tierno e inocente pero_

_-Es el sobrino y único heredero de Kageyama Reiji, lo cual significa que es muy difícil siquiera acercarse a saludar- dije con desanimo y con mi emmm fama su tío me sacaría a patadas de su vista antes de estrecharle la mano_

_-¿Qué tal ese becado que comparte clase con Shindou kun? Como se llamaba emmm ¿Karin? ¿Masaru? Lo siento no me acuerdo- dijo Amagi sempai haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar el nombre de mi próximo "novio"_

_-Mmm… no estaría mal no hay nadie que me lo impida, puedo ver a Takuto a diario, tendré alguien que me ayude con las materias difíciles y de paso puedo fijar más la atención de mi amado en mi, genial ¿no?- Pregunto mientras los demás asienten después de todo solo es un becado, nadie importante (N/A: bujajajajaja eso crees tú pero en el futuro ya veras buajajaja cof, cof aclaro que Shindou nunca se ha topado con Hikaru razón por la cual no lo conoce hasta sus terapias aparte de la diferencia de edad)ni por quien vayan a hacer algún escándalo como si fuera Kageyama kun, Zeta sempai o Shindou, ya que ni su apellido es conocido._

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*AL FINAL DEL DÍA *-*-*-*-*-*_

_-Oi, Yamana chan- llame a una de las tantas admiradoras de Shindou y que sabe que me gusta, me mira desafiante y responde con desconfianza_

_-¿Qué pasa Kirino san?- Tenemos la misma edad y esta en el club de fotografía seria una buena candidata a mi "novia" pero desafortunadamente ya sabe de mis gustos_

_-¿Sabes como se llama el becado que va contigo en el salón?- Pregunto tragándome los celos de saber que esta en el mismo salón que mi amado_

_-Kariya Masaki kun- dice elevando una ceja de forma graciosa- ¿Por qué la repentina curiosidad por otros chicos? Claro parte de Shin sama- dice de forma juguetona pero no quita que me tiene un gran desagrado_

_-Mmm… quizá me rinda con Shindou kun y no se el chico es interesante- respondo vagamente para que no sepa mis intensiones_

_-Claro~ y yo soy María Julia del Rincón Serranos y Fuente- dijo escéptica de que de la noche a la mañana cambie mi objetivo pero claro estamos hablando de un filete de primera como Shindou Takuto, el Director de Orquesta, por Kariya Masaki el becado sin cualidad alguna con mala situación, ¡Cualquiera sospecharía!_

_-Vale, quiero ayuda con unas tareas – dije levantando las manos en rendición_

_-Era mucho decir eso- dijo negando con la cabeza- no es que lo quieran para otra cosa excepto por su inadaptado amigo de Yukimura Hyouga, nunca sale del salón así que ahí lo encontraras y… aléjate de Shin sama- dijo yendo por otro lado, esa tipa me molesta en demencia con su Shin sama esto, Shin sama lo otro y lo peor cuando dice que es su Shin sama, pero ya verá Takuto será mío y ella se envenenara sola con sus palabras_

_SALÓN_

_Mmm… con que ese es Kariya Masaki esperaba algo mejor pero baa~ ni que me gustara o fuera a gustar realmente, pequeño, delgado como popote (N/A: pajilla, ya saben el palo con el que pueden tomar batido, jugo, refresco, etc.), de ojos raros y demasiado intimidantes para ese cuerpo flacucho que tiene, viste con ropa vieja, descolorida, raída y mucho más grande que él, solo se de su flaquees debido a sus piernas, cuello y manos demasiado delgados para alguien talla 22, jajajajaja no puedo creer que él sea el único que puede ganarle a mi Takuto en calificaciones, bueno, bueno me acerco a mi próximo novio esqueleto mal vestido_

_-Buenas, Kariya Masaki kun- saludo con jocosidad, él levanta la vista de su bento que admito huele delicioso_

_-¿Qué desea Kirino san?- Pregunta con voz monótona como si hablara con la pared, ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Acaso no ve que alguien como yo le hable es un honor?_

_-Bueno usted ¿quisiera ser mi pareja?- Pregunto y oyó exclamaciones de asombro_

_-No estamos en el mismo salón y no hay ningún proyecto en pareja pronto- respondió con sequedad_

_-Lose pero no me refería a eso sino que si usted quisiera ser mi novio Kariya kun- dijo con una sonrisa deslúmbrate_

_-¿Por qué?- Me lleva con el chico no puede simplemente aceptar_

_-Me parece interesante_

_-Bien- me vio cara a cara- saldré una vez con usted y la broma después termina- dijo serio tomo su bento y salió e la sala, sonreí para mis adentros me aseguraría que él se quedara con migo todo el tiempo que YO necesitara y el que YO decida._

_SEMANAS DESPUÉS_

_-Vamos Masaki kun que somos novios hace semanas y ni un piquito – dijo en su oído frente a Takuto que aprieta los puños, este plan esta saliendo mejor de lo que creí_

_-O…ok- dijo en un susurro por suerte, me acerco y lo beso puajj deberían darme un premio solo por eso es demasiado desagradable_

_-Ves es lindo y fácil ¿ne?- Pregunte con calma y aguantando el estomago porque era tan asqueroso este friki de cualquier manera es solo una herramienta de la que pronto me desharé_

_-Ranmaru kun- hmpf odio que me llame por i nombre pero le da más realismo su voz me desespera es la voz del lamento de una banshee en comparación con la melodiosa voz de mi Takuto_

_-¿Si?- Ya habla para que cierres el pico más rápido_

_-Emmm… ¿Puedes ir el fin de semana a conocer a mi tutora? Le hable de ti y esta interesada en conocerte como a Yuki kun – dijo con la mirada gacha y todo sonrojado seria hermoso… si solo fuera mi pianista._

_-No creo poder recuerda que tengo el partido de eliminatorias este fin de semana- como me alegro de estar en el club de futbol no solo estoy cercas de mi amado sino que me evito este tipo de incomodidades en "mi relación" con el nerd del becado, aww ahora esta decepcionado lastima pero yo también, usted quiere que vaya a conocer a su tutora y yo salir con Takuto pero ninguno tiene lo que quiere._

_-Podríamos ir yo y ella a animarte, después los presento- dijo con mirada anhelante pero ¿enserio animarme en un partido? Contigo en las gradas seguro perdería a propósito para no tener un beso de victoria puajj sigo recordando el pico de hace rato._

_-No quisiera que hicieran tal esfuerzo por ello, que tal si voy el próximo fin de semana si no hay ningún partido o práctica especial – le propongo, obviamente sin intenciones de cumplir con lo dicho por que ello implicaría cierto compromiso con él al que no quiero llegar ni imaginar, solo espero que mi Takuto reaccione rápido para librarme de esta carga._

_MESES DESPUÉS_

_-NO QUIERO QUE ESTES CON ÉL SINO CONMIGO-por fin meses después de iniciado mi plan Takuto se me declaro_

_-Déjame aclarar mis sentimientos- no debo aceptar de inmediato o habrá sospechas_

_-¿Enserio?- Pregunto_

_-Claro, quiero a Masaki kun- puajj eso es lo mas horrible que he dicho en mi vida- pero no siento esas mariposas en el estomago ni me siento completo, contigo me siento tan cálido._

_-Ranmaru…- me aleje si me quedaba mas tiempo lo besaría y toda esta actuación seria para nada_

_**Fin Pov´s Kirino**_

* * *

_**Pov´s Narrador (Q.C: lamento la interrupción pero hay partes que no puedo revelar hasta más tarde jejeje)**_

_Si bien el peli rosa no había formado ni el más mínimo sentimiento de afecto con el peli aqua este se había enamorado de forma tierna, era su primer amor, adoraba con dulzura al de coletas que no le importaban las habladurías de que este solo le usaba, pensaba que mientras estuvieran juntos podía soportar las murmuraciones de los demás, lo malo es que soporte se iría muy pronto, y más tomando en cuenta que su único amigo en la escuela tuvo que regresar a Hokkaido por problemas de papelería._

_Aquel evento desgarrador para el tranquilo peli aqua llego una tarde de invierno vísperas de navidad, habían quedado en juntarse en un pequeño parque de la ciudad, Kariya esperaba con alegría y un pequeño obsequio al no poder permitirse mas debido a su economía al peli rosa, que llego puntual como nunca en su casi año juntos._

_-Buenas tardes Ranmaru kun- dijo con las manos en la espalda y una gran sonrisa el mas bajo_

_-claro- el mayor con sarcasmo que extraño al otro pero en la mente de Kirino solo estaba el echo de que Takuto ya era suyo llevaban un mes saliendo y él evitando a su "novio", si es lo que todos llamamos infidelidad y lo peor del caso es que el pianista era otra victima de esta red de mentiras después de todo este creía que el peli rosa ya había terminado con el más bajo_

_-¿Pasa algo malo?- Pregunto preocupado por el otro_

_-oh~ claro que pasa- dijo con una sonrisa que se antojaba cruel en el rosto- dejare de lado esta actuación barata pequeño crédulo,_

_-¿Crédulo?- Cada palabra del mayor hacían que el otro sintiera que las palabras mordaces de los otros tuvieran sentido_

_-Por su puesto solo un pobre diablo como tú creería que alguien como yo me fijaría en ti, piensa un poco no gano nada con ello- dijo viendo como poca cosa al mas bajo cosa que había evitado hacer para no dejar caer su tapadera_

_-¿Terminamos?- Mas que pregunta, era para confirmar lo que sub conscientemente había estado negando, su querido Ranmaru kun no lo había utilizado y desechado como basura, una parte de Masaki quería creer que de un momento a otro el peli rosa diría que era un broma y se largaría a reír de su cara_

_-Nunca realmente salimos, ¿Por qué crees que nunca vi a ti "tutora"? No quería alguien que se entrometiera en mis planes- dijo restándole importancia a la cara de sufrimiento del menor, la pelea se extendió por un rato as palabras hirientes podrían ser peores que cuchillos únicamente que estos no podían ser esquivados e iban directo al corazón del menor que se sentía caer a pedazos con cada nueva palabra llena de veneno que salía del ser que tanto había amado- no sabes el asco que sentía al tener que besarte por suerte mis esfuerzos rindieron juntos y desde hace un mes la dulzura de Takuto es lo único que pruebo, juro que si hubiera tenido que tocarte más vomitaría, me aguante casi un año el desinfectarme de tus sucios y desagradables gérmenes de fenómeno frente a todos- cada frase aumentaba la escala de humillación del menor que después de que dijera lo ultimo solo le arrojo el obsequio que con mucho esfuerzo había comprado a la cara del de coletas y salió corriendo gritando_

_-¡ERES UN MALDITO! ALGUN DÍA ESTO TE DESTRUIRA, YA VERAS TAKUTO VENGARA MI CORAZÓN ÉL NO TE AMA- gritaba más por despecho que por nada, no sabiendo que esas palabras gritadas con tanto dolor se convertirían en verdad en un futuro._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Oh dulce ironías de la vida y crueles destinos que hicieron de Kariya Masaki y Shindou Takuto compañeros no solo de clase en la universidad nuevamente sino de banco y pareja en su proyecto. El primero nunca comento nada y el segundo demasiado incomodo para hablar sobre aquel enmarañado pasado nunca lograron quitar todos los puntos ciegos que dejo el de coletas para llevar acabo su plan.

**Fin Pov´s Narrador**

* * *

**Pov´s Suzuno**

Dulce, dulce mañana con mi amorcito pero ya es hora de hablar con Hiroto, aun no puedo creer que haya trabajado sin quejarme o aun peor que este alegre de hacerlo, ¡Por Kami los psicólogos tienen algo especial!

Me dirigí a la oficina de mi amigo y jefe para hablar acerca de algo que había sido prácticamente inexistente hasta Nagumo baka: mi vida amorosa.

Solo nosotros dos, nuestros bentos y los chismosos detrás de la puerta.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto Hiroto mientras tomaba una porción de arroz frito

-fue extraño…- dije, pues era verdad el profesor es un ser extraño que logro ver mi corazón y desnudar mis emociones mas allá de lo que creí posible para una persona

-¿Extraño bueno o extraño malo?- Es muy curioso incluso mas que cuando empecé con Nagumo

-Bueno, me siento libre- dije mientras tomaba algo del pescado con verduras de mi bento

-Me alegro pero ¿Qué fue lo de esta mañana? – Se veía muy extrañado por eso

-Pues…-empecé a relatar lo sucedido esta mañana en mi casa

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¿Quieres que te prepare un bento?- La pregunta vino acompañada de un tono extrañado y una mueca de sorpresa del pelirrubio

-Si, ¿tiene algo de extraño?- Mentalmente grite SI como respuesta pues no es de diario que alguien con quien dormiste hace dos por estar ebrio y al siguiente día porque prácticamente te obligo a quedarte te pida que le prepares un bento

-Por lo que oí de Nagumo san y su habilidad culinaria… si- dijo sin comentar nada de lo que pensé

-Su comida es in comible incluso por personas con pica*- dije recordando que termine necesitando un lavado estomacal cuando el intento prepararme un bento

-¿No sospechas que yo tampoco se cocinar?- Pregunto con una ceja elevada con delicadeza

-No, según vi en el cesto de comida que compraste la primera vez que nos encontramos- le respondí con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Ok, entonces…

-¿Entonces?

-¿Qué quieres de bento?- Eso me sorprendió

-¿Así de fácil aceptas?- Pregunte extrañado del comportamiento del rubio frente a mí

-Si, no es como si fuera a hacerlo todos los días y aprovecho para hacer el mío- me respondió encogiéndose de hombro y tomando de la taza de café delante de él.

-Jajajajaja- reí ya que nunca espere conocer a una persona así o por lo menos no que estuviera sentado en mi mesa, que hubiera dormido en mi cama y me hubiera hecho de comer

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Me cuestiono mientras terminaba con el omelet que había en su plato, yo hace rato que termine el mío estuvo simplemente delicioso pero tenia un toque extraño

-Tú- dije simplemente

-¿Qué tengo de gracioso?- Frunció su delicado entrecejo y perecía algo ofendido

-Pues tu carácter en esta situación alguien más me hubiera acusado de acoso y abuso de confianza- dije con tranquilidad

-Oh~- parecía mas calmado- yo siempre e sido extraño Sheng solía decir que era la persona mas insólita que había conocido jamás- tomo con humor mi poco tacto y posible insulto no intencional

-Eres… completamente mi tipo- dije después de pensar unos segundos

-¿Eh?

-Si contigo no tengo que cuidar lo que digo, no tengo que preocuparme por intoxicarme y duermo a gusto, eres mi pareja- dije más afirmando que preguntando lo que hizo atragantarse a mi invitado permanente, porque lo recogeré hoy cuando salgo si~

-¿NANIII?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Y así es como ocurrió mi mañana- decir que el rostro de mi amigo era un poema era quedarse corto

-Al parecer nuestros días de hastío, mal humor y amarguras están terminando- dijo con una sonrisa animada

-Así lo creo Hiroto, así lo creo

**Fin Pov´s Suzuno**

* * *

**Pov´s Taiyou**

Vaya sorpresa el día de hoy fue para mis amigos, yo fuera del hospital, la escena de la mañana de los dos empresarios echados, el peli rosa viendo desde lejos y el resto de mis compañeros que no me habían visto en años algunos fueron graciosas sus caras, en fin las cosas van bien pero porque este extraño mal presentimiento en no me deja en paz desde que vi a aquel hombre de verde cabellera espiando a los alrededores de la universidad no quiero decir nada pero… por callar una vez ya un amigo salió lastimado antes no dejare que pase de nuevo si hubiera abierto la boca hace casi tres años Masaki kun no hubiera salido así de destrozado de esa relación sabia que algo andaba mal cuando el chico en cuestión no quería conocernos y mi instinto me alerto cuando en una escapada del hospital vi a aquel peli rosa con ese chico de cabello castaño grisáceo besándose en la heladería en la que a veces me escondía gracias a Jeanne sempai trabaja antes ahí pero no hice caso omiso y le reste importancia, desde el día en que mi amigo llego con nosotros bañado en lagrimas de dolor, humillación pero sobre todo de traición y nos conto todo lo sucedido, cuando vi la foto del chico en cuestión he vivido lleno de culpa por no haber echo caso de mi presentimiento que tantas veces antes nos había ayudado.

Ahora no dudare hablare de esto con Masaki, no solo con sino con quienes estábamos en la mañana mi antes ignorado instinto me dice que somos un blanco para ese sujeto pero no dejare que nadie haga daño a mis seres queridos ya no.

**Fin Pov´s Taiyou**

Continuara…

* * *

Q.C: emmm se que dije que iba a haber RanTaku o TakuRan pero mi cerebro dijo no quiero y se a cavo, Mi esta muy arrepentida pero simplemente la pareja no me sale pero hubo leves toques de eso ^^ así que espero que eso amortiguara un poco el golpe

Miyu: Claro~ eres tan responsable~

Naruto: ¿Algo que añadir?

Q.C: siento el retraso pero he estado bajo marcha forzado estos últimos meses con finalizar el semestre y los exámenes para entrar a la Universidad X .x Pensé que moriría

Miyu: por lo menos ya lo hiciste

Q.C: jejeje y todavía debo en otros fics n. n u

Naruto: no cambias, bueno nos leemos de nuevo cuando se le vuelvan a juntar los fusibles y vuelva a escribir o recordar en algunos casos que no ha escrito ¬¬*

Q.C: Lo siento son vemos sato~

Miyu: dejen su comentario aunque no lo crean los re lee para darse energías

Q.C: si como dice mi ex profe. De Literatura del sentimiento nace la escritura (sonrisa marca Echizen)

Naruto: ahora si Bye~

*Pica: trastorno por el cual la gente come cosas que no son comunes o saludables como: tierra, piedras, jabón, estropajos, excremento, etc.


End file.
